


One Night

by Bookgirl318



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night four years ago changed Katniss' life forever. One secret she has kept since then. Now that Peeta Mellark is back in District Twelve, the truth will have to come out. Will it bring them together, or tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by the amazing Fightforfiction!!!

****

**Katniss POV**

_You can do this, Katniss._

I keep repeating this mantra to myself as I look in the mirror. I have dressed in my best today. It's a white silk button blouse with a navy pencil skirt. I don't usually wear clothes like this much, but today is a big day. My dark hair I let fall in waves down my back for once. I'm trying for the most professional look possible.

The newspaper clipping lies on the corner of my dresser where I can still see it.

**MELLARK'S BAKERY-DISTRICT 12 GRAND OPENING SOON!**

**_We are proud to announce the return of Mellark's Bakery to District 12. Construction is scheduled to begin soon. Hiring for the following positions will be taking place in the next couple of weeks._ **

**_BAKERS_ **

**_SALES ASSOCIATES (Day and Evening shifts)_ **

**_PURCHASERS_ **

**_STORE MANAGER_ **

**_If interested, applications can be found online at the Mellark Bakery website. Please submit applications by March 8th by email with the subject DISTRICT 12. Applicants will be notified by phone for interviews._ **

A month ago, my boss, Greasy Sae, had placed the advertisement in front of my face. "See anything there that interests you girl?"

I read over it quickly and hopefully hide my emotions at reading the name Mellark. Sae doesn't know anything about my connections to that name, other than I am familiar with the family. I take a hint at what she is driving at with this, though.

"Is there something you think I should be interested in?" I ask.

"Don't be silly," the old woman scolds. "You know you would be perfect for the manager position."

I think it over for a moment, and then shake my head. "The probably want someone with a college degree for that. I'd be better suited for the purchaser job," I argue.

Sae wiggle her bony finger in my face. "You think that I have been training you up these past years to be a simple purchaser? Use your brains, girl. You may not have that piece of paper, but you are more than capable of running that business."

"You really think I can do it?" I ask quietly.

She brings her fingers to my jaw and lifts my chin up. "I wouldn't have shown you this otherwise."

"What about things here? You need the help." I continue to argue.

"I can always find someone out there," Sae answers. "You know that you need this job."

And she's right. I do. Things have been getting tough lately in our house. Although Sae gave me a pay raise last year, with the rising costs of trying to provide for a four member family and trying desperately to have something to save for Prim's college education, we have been scraping by some months. Mom brings in a little bit helping with the sick, but because of her depression she can be unreliable. Some months she can't get herself to even get out of bed, let alone work. I've told Prim expressly that she cannot get any employment because she has to focus on her grades. So, it's up to me. I know that this manager's position at Mellark's will be a larger salary than what I am getting now. It could help so much.

I give a sigh and grab the paper up from the counter. "Alright Sae. As you wish."

The next three days I spend pouring over the application that I print out from the bakery website. I fill it out longhand at first. Most of it is basic personal information, but there are also a few free answer type questions like _What is your managerial style?_ and _How do you work best leading a group of people?_ I spend the most time on these kinds of questions and after a couple of tries at writing it, I finally feel happy with my responses.

I go back online to the website and input everything I had written into the online document. I double check my spelling and grammar one last time before I am ready. I find the correct email address at the top of the document. I type up a business like note in the email message and attach the application.

"Here goes nothing," I say as I hit the send button.

I try my best not to think about it over the next week or so, and I am so busy with work and my family that I don't have time to mull over it anyways. Before I know it, I am sitting comfortably at our little kitchen table one night when the phone rings. I am the closest so I pick it up.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Hello!" It is obviously someone from the Capitol. The accent is a total giveaway. "May I speak with Katniss Everdeen?"

"This is she." I reply.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen," the voice cheerfully says. "I'm so glad to get you. I am calling on behalf of Mellark's Bakery. We received your application."

My back automatically straightens at this information. "Yes. I sent one in."

"Well," the woman continues. "I wanted to give you the good news that we would love to have you in for an interview. Would next Tuesday at 2:00 be okay with you?"

I think about my schedule quickly and know that my shift didn't start until 3:30 that day. It should be plenty of time. "Yes, that should be just fine."

"Wonderful!" she practically screams. "Do you know where the new bakery is?"

You can't have helped but noticed the construction going on. "Of course. I've seen it many times. I can find it."

"Well, we look forward to seeing you then," the woman finishes.

"OK." I say simply. "Thank you so much." I hear the phone click off then and know the call is over. I have an interview, and now I have to nail it.

So here I am now, sitting in my room dressed and trying to motivate myself that I am capable of this. I am just about to get up when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call out. My sister walks in smiling in that winning way she has.

"You look great!" she exclaims.

"Thanks, little duck." I say.

"Not so little anymore," she jokes. Prim sits down on the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," I reply honestly.

She looks deep in thought for a moment. Then quietly asks, "Do you think he will be there?"

I shiver at the thought of who she is talking about. Of course the possibility of him being there today crossed my mind, but I couldn't allow myself to think that. He just couldn't be here. It can't happen.

"He lives in the Capitol, Prim," I finally say. "He probably has a ton a people working for him who could handle the hiring out here."

My sister seems unconvinced, but decides not to force the issue. "Alright, Katniss. Whoever it is, you're going to knock them dead."

"You definitely have more confidence than I do." I say turning around to look at myself again.

"That's because we all know you've got this." She takes my hands and forces me to get up. "So now you get out there and go get it!"

I can't help but smile and nod. I breathe out one last time and muster all my strength to pick up my bag and walk out the door. I look back at the house one last time to see both Prim and my Mom waving at me. As I keep going I remind myself that I am doing this for them. My family. We need this. It's up to me and I can make it happen.

By the time I reach where the new bakery stands I almost believe it myself. As I see the storefront, I take another deep breath. The Mellark's Bakery sign already stands proud high above. Seeing its familiar script brings back so many memories of long ago to mind. I shake my head. I have to push all of that away. I am on a mission. I can't let the personal stuff get in the way.

With renewed determination, I open the door and hear the familiar chime from long ago that has already been put in. It's quite the construction zone on the inside with workers everywhere putting in glass for display cases, painting, and putting in shelving. It takes a moment, but I finally notice the one person out of place. It's a woman holding a clipboard and quite obviously in charge. She is fully made up with loads of makeup, crisp navy skirt with sky blue silk blouse, and completed with a platinum blonde wig. She looks absolutely out of place, so I know she must be who I need to talk to.

I walk up to the woman and tap her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." I quietly call out.

Startled, she turns in my direction. "Oh my goodness! You frightened me."

"Sorry about that," I say with a small smile. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm here for the 2:00 interview?"

"Oh!" her face lights up as her ruby red lips turn into the biggest grin. "Welcome, welcome!" She takes my hand and gives it a shake. "I'm Effie Trinket. We spoke on the phone the other day."

I nod in remembrance of the name and the clipped voice. "Yes. Thank you for asking me to come."

"You are more than welcome my dear," she replies. "We want the very best for Mellark's Bakery."

"Well, I hope that I am what you are looking for." I say.

"Let's find out then." Effie states. "Follow me." She turns and leads me behind the counters through a heavy door with a STAFF ONLY sign. Once we go through, I take in a small hallway with a restroom and a heavy oak door marked as the manager's office. My eventual office if I can get the job.

We stop in front of the door and Effie knocks on it. "Just go right on in, dear. He's ready to see you."

Fear of what lies beyond begins to overtake me. "But I thought you would be doing the interview?"

The Trinket woman gives a laugh. "Oh no. I've got way too much to do out there." She waves her hand dismissively toward the front area. "Just go on in. He'll take care of you."

"Okay," I say and in trepidation take some steps and push on the door. It's heavy but finally moves to open and I walk through and immediately see the man behind the beautiful oak desk. He in hunched over a bunch of papers so I can't see his face, but it only takes me a second of seeing the blond curls to know who it is.

I give an audible gasp. The man looks up then and sees me. His familiar crystal blue eyes take my form in and it's not too long before he gives that smile of his that could always melt my heart.

"Hello, Katniss," he greets me.

"Peeta…" I am still in shock with surprise. "I…I…I wasn't expecting it to be you at this interview."

"Obviously," he remarks. "But why not? I own this place."

"Yes, you do." I agree. "But you live in the Capitol. I just didn't think you would be taking the time to come all the way out to Twelve."

"I take great interest in the success of every bakery opening," Peeta explains. "So, it's important to me to be a part of the hiring."

"I understand." I reply.

The silence becomes acute then until Peeta finally breaks it. "It's been a long time," he says softly.

"Almost 4 years." I whisper. Even though I didn't want him to, I think he still heard me.

"Why don't you sit down?" He motions to the chair in front of the desk. "Let's talk about your application, okay?" I feel relief knowing that he is planning to keep our conversation all business.

I nod and take a seat as Peeta looks over my qualifications. He gazes up after a minute. "So, you have been working at Sae's Diner for 3 ½ years now? And have gone from waitress to shift manager."

"Yes. Sae promoted me a year ago" I tell him.

"Good," Peeta remarks. "It says here that you took multiple college business courses, but don't have a degree?"

I know what he is doing. Trying to get out of me the reason for not finishing my college plan that he knew I was so adamant about the last time I saw him. But right now, at this moment, I can't tell him that. It would reveal the one thing he doesn't know. The one thing he should know and have agonized over and over how to tell him.

This is not the moment, though. So, I come up with a more general answer. "Some personal things came up in my life and I had to quit. One day I do hope to finish."

Peeta doesn't seem completely satisfied with my vague reply, but doesn't push any further. "I hope you do," he says quietly. He then asks a variety of questions about situations that could arise in the bakery and how I would handle them, from angry customers to workers who continuously come in late. I answer to the best of my ability. Luckily, many of the events he describes have already happened during my tenure at Sae's, so I use that knowledge to my advantage.

When Peeta is running out of questions, I can see from his expression that he is pleased with my responses. "I can tell you have had quite the experience at the diner."

I give a little chuckle. "It's definitely an education in itself in dealing with people."

"So it seems," and once more he gives off that radiant smile. I take a glance at my watch and notice that I have already been there for 45 minutes. I hadn't even realized that so much time had passed. But I shouldn't have been surprised. Peeta always made conversation, no matter the topic, easy.

It's then that he gets up from his chair. "Well, Miss Everdeen, I appreciate you coming in today." He puts out his hand and we shake over the desk. "I have a few more applicants to see through this week, but I will be making a decision as soon as possible. Would it be possible for me to call you if I have any more questions?

"Of course. You have my number." I reply. "Thank you for taking the time to see me."

"It was a pleasure," Peeta says. He walks around the desk and leads me to the door which he opens. With one last handshake, I turn to walk back to the front of the store and hear the door close behind me.

As I move through the continuing chaos of the main area, I pass by Effie again and give her a nod. She taps her clipboard. "Have a wonderful day!" she calls out.

I wave and leave the bakery. I go about half a block before I stop and lean against the brick wall of the District 12 bookstore. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I had imagined many things for when I saw Peeta Mellark again. A job interview was definitely not one of those situations I dreamed of. I mull over the last hour in my mind. He looked good. Really good. Successful. He deserved it, for sure. The kindest person I have ever known and he has worked so hard. And I could have destroyed it all for him.

He looked happy to see me. I could tell he wanted to get personal, but the situation kept him from it. I shake my head. Snap out of it, Katniss! Get your head together. Peeta is here to hire for the bakery and that is it. He will be here for a short time and then return to his life in the Capitol.

Determined and relaxed no I am ready to go on with the day. Try to get busy to keep him out of my head. I look at my watch and see that I have only fifteen minutes before my shift is supposed to start. I practically run down the sidewalk the next three blocks until I am in front of Sae's.

I crash through the door, panting. "I'm so sorry! My appointment went a little longer than I planned."

Greasy Sae looks up at me from the register and smiles wickedly at my disheveled state. "It's alright girl. You're here now. How did it go?" she says with a wink.

"Fine," I call out as I pick up my badge from the register desk. "Thanks again for encouraging me to do it. I'm not sure I'll get the job, but I'm glad at least to have the chance."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you." Sae replies. "Now, go on back and change."

I give her a hug and make my way to the staff bathroom. I grab my uniform out of my tote bag and get out of the constricting skirt and blouse. I change out my low heeled pumps for sneakers. Finally, I run a brush through my hair and braid it back up.

Once I head into the kitchen, I check over today's schedule to see who is on. It must be my lucky day because everyone on call tonight usually does a great job and gets along well. It should be a good shift.

I put on my apron and get in my spot behind the counter. As shift manager, I no longer serve the tables much anymore. I manage those who do, and deal with any problems that may arise. I also stand watch over the counter where I take care of drinks and carry out orders.

Already, a familiar face sits at one of the barstools. Haymitch Abernathy is a regular. He's here most nights to get a cup of coffee and a meal because the rest of the time he is too drunk to feed himself. The man is gruff, but we've come to a kind of understanding in our relationship. I don't try to stop his drinking, and in turn he gives me advice from time to time. I came to find out that beneath the exterior the old man is usually spot on in his take on people. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself.

"Hey Haymitch," I greet him as I stand in front of him. He must have just woken up because his head is still lying halfway on the countertop. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Sweetheart!" he slurs. "Glad to see it's you here and not one of those other idiots. I'll have a BLT sandwich and fries."

"Ok." I tell him and go over to call in the order. As I clean off the countertop near him. Haymitch gives me the once over.

"You're wearing makeup." He says. "Not your usual thing. What's going on?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had an interview today." I grouch at him.

"Interview?" he questions. "You mean you're looking to leave this classy joint?"

"It's a management position at the new Mellark's Bakery. It's a good job." I retort. "It will help give us more money for Prim's tuition next year."

"I see." He picks up the mug of coffee I left in front of him. "So, how did it go?"

I think about how to answer. I haven't had any time to sit and digest how I really think the interview went and if I had a chance at getting the job. I shrug my shoulders. "Fine, I guess."

"You guess?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I reply. "I haven't had a chance to really think about it, okay? I think I did well at answering the questions, but the whole thing was hard."

"How's that?" Haymitch's sandwich has arrived and he picks it up with his hands and begins to eat.

"I knew the person who was giving the interview personally." I say this quietly because I know he is going to connect the dots together.

"So the boy is back in town." He says casually.

I nod my head. Haymitch knows a little of my past with Peeta, but not everything. Definitely not the one most important fact.

"Yeah, he's doing the hiring." I tell him.

"That must have been one awkward conversation," the old man remarks, and as if on cue the diner door opens and Peeta walks in.

"Speak of the devil." Haymitch mutters. I shoo him with my hands and walk over to where Peeta now stands at the counter.

"Hi!" I say in the cheeriest voice I can manage. "What can I do for you?"

"I called in an order a while ago." Peeta states. "I've come to pick it up."

"Let me just check on it." I tell him and look at the to go orders that are waiting in front of the kitchen. Of course, one is labeled with the name Peeta on it. I grab the bag of food and hand it over to Peeta.

"That's $5.45." I say.

Peeta gets his wallet from his back pocket and opens it up and hands me a ten dollar bill. I plug in everything into the register and get his change. I lay the money down on the countertop and am shocked when Peeta's hand suddenly covers mine.

"Katniss," he begins. He looks away as if trying somehow to find the words he wants in the air. "I came by to get food, but I also wanted to talk to you."

"Did you have another question regarding my application?" I ask in confusion.

"No," he states. "I had something personal to ask you. I wanted to do it before, but an interview isn't exactly the right place to ask someone to go out with them. I thought here and now would be better."

"You came by to ask me out?" His hand feels so warm and secure on mine.

"Yes, Katniss." Peeta replies more confident now. "Have dinner with me Friday night. We need to talk. You know that."

I do know that, but I'm so scared of what I know will happen between us during that dinner. I can't even think about it.

"I don't know, Peeta…" I hesitate.

He doesn't move his hand. "Please Katniss. I promise I'll let you choose the restaurant." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I scowl at him just to spite that cocky grin he has now. I decide that I might as well give in. I give a huff. "Alright. Fine. Friday night."

"Is 7:00 okay?" Peeta asks. "I can pick you up here if you need."

"That sounds fine." I say and finally smile. "I'm off at 6:30 so I can change and wait for you."

The giddy grin that lights up Peeta face honestly melts my heart. His blue eyes sparkle with happiness, and somehow that makes me happy too.

"Great!" he calls out as he picks up his dinner. "I'll see you then. And I'll be in touch about the position, too."

I nod and watch as he walks out the door. I pick up the coffee pot and head back over to fill up Haymitch's mug. I pour the brown liquid and notice that same cocky grin Peeta had that drives me crazy.

"So I'm guessing it's a safe bet you're going to get that job." The old man chuckles under his breath.

I roll my eyes. "Eat your sandwich, Haymitch," and I unceremoniously walk away.

Hours and hours later I complete my shift. It hadn't been a bad night. There was only one small dispute over a bill which was easy to handle. Most of the customers had been regulars who I know well. But, it has been such a long day and it was twenty minutes later than I was supposed to be off. I am not looking forward to the long walk home.

I say goodnight to Sae and put a sweater on as I walk out into the cool spring night air. It's not that long of a walk, but it seems like forever in my state. At least I had good shoes on.

Exhausted, I finally reach the house half an hour later. I open the door and walk through the door. I kick off my shoes first thing because my feet are killing me. I lay down my purse on the kitchen counter and only then do I practically run up the stairs. I pass by the open door of Prim's room and see my sister taking off the ear phones and pause whatever music she had been listening to.

"You're finally home," she calls out. "We were getting worried."

"Sorry about that," I sigh. "We had quite the late rush tonight."

Prim nods. "I understand. How did the interview go?"

"It was good." I say. "Surprising, if nothing else."

"Really?" she is sitting up in curiosity now. "How so?"

There is no point hiding anything from my sister. I go ahead and lay it out there.

"Peeta was the one interviewing me." I tell her.

Prim's eyes widen like huge saucers. "Oh wow," she says. "He's really here."

"Yeah," I nod. "I was so shell shocked at first seeing him that it took me a moment to tell myself that I was there to interview."

"I'm sure you made a great impression," Prim says is all seriousness but with that wicked look in her eyes. "Did you…?" she asks, and I know exactly what she is inferring to.

"No, I didn't. It wasn't the right place or time." I explain.

"You're going to have to face it sometime Katniss," Prim states. "It's not fair."

"I know." I say guiltily. "Look, there's more, but right now I need to go see Willow. I'm so exhausted." Prim glares at me as I walk towards the stairs, stopping at the first step. I turn back to my sister. "I promise I will tell you everything in the morning."

"You better." Prim scolds, her hand motioning upwards. "She's waiting in there for you with Mom."

I nod and keep on walking down the hallway until I reach the last room on the right. I give a little knock and then open the door. And I see her. The light of my life sits in her little twin bed. Her dark curls cascade down her back and her blue eyes sparkle as they take me in.

"Mommy!" Willow calls out.

"Hi Sweet Pea." I reply. "How are you?"

She picks up the book lying beside her. "Great! Grandma read a book."

"That's wonderful." I say as I look at the cover of a Dr. Seuss classic. "It's a good one too."

"We just finished it," my mother chimes in as she gets up from the bed. I walk closer until I stand next to her.

"Thanks, Mom." I say as I give her a hug. "I've got it from here."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Anything for my girls." She ruffles Willow's hair and quietly walks out. I finally turn and slide under the covers next to my daughter. I wrap her small body into mine and begin to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry that I am late Sweet Pea." I tell her.

"It's okay, Mommy," she says and gives me a little kiss on my cheek. I am not worthy to be this beautiful angel's mother. On that thought, I know I need to tell her the most important fact of the day. To prepare for what I know is coming.

"Something interesting happened, though." I continue in conversation.

Willow's eyes widen in excitement. "What?"

I give her a kiss on the forehead and look straight into those eyes that I know so well.

"I saw your daddy today."

 


	2. Chapter 2 (Flashback Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and subscriptions on the first chapter. It means alot to me! This chapter begins the first part of the 2 part flashback. I hope that you ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 2 – Flashback (Part 1)**

Willow's eyes grow wide at my announcement. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie. Your daddy." I reply while beginning to stroke her hair. "I saw him. He's close, and you are going to meet him."

"When?" she asks.

I don't have a true answer to this question, even though I know it is coming. So, I give my daughter what I can. "Soon, little one. Soon."

"So happy." I hear her say through her yawn, and she snuggles deeper into the bed as I continue to hold and love on her. Within moments, her breathing is even and she is completely still. I wait about five minutes before attempting to get out of the bed.

Once I am free, I walk across the hall to my own bedroom. I shrug off my clothes and throw them into the small laundry hamper. Turning on the shower, I let the water warm up and once ready let it run over my skin. The release of the day's tension feels amazing and draining at the same time. I rinse off quickly, and get into my comfortable sleep clothes.

My bed feels like heaven once I get in. I try to pick up a book and read, but can't focus on the words in front of me. Now that I am still, the thoughts that I had been held back for so long finally crash through and interrupt the calm of the evening. Memories of another night around four years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in my final year at District 12 University studying business. I was 22 and felt for the first time in my life that I actually had something good ahead of me. For so long I had been struggling to keep my little family afloat. But now, in a short time, I would have my degree and could get a job that could really support us. No longer would I have to pour over the accounts month to month just to make sure we could make it. I could take care of my Mom, Prim, and myself without any more worries.

Maybe that feeling was the reason I said yes to Madge when she asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding to Gale. It was weird, actually, considering I was actually the best friend of the groom. But I guess the bride felt that I needed a place somewhere. So she asked, and amazingly I agreed. Although in my decision, I seriously had no idea what I was getting myself into. Shopping, trying on dresses, listening to band after band, showers, and one bachelorette party.

"You want to do what?" I said in astonishment when Madge told me her idea.

"Oh, you heard me!" she replies. "I want you, Delly and I to have a weekend in the Capitol."

"And do what exactly?" I ask.

"Anything we want to do silly!" Madge laughs. "We can shop, get our nails done, and go clubbing."

"You know that's not my thing, right?" I tell her honestly.

"Yeah, I know." She shakes her head. "But, it's my bachelorette weekend so it's what I want. And as a bridesmaid you don't have much of a choice. You have to come!"

"What did I ever agree to this?" I say as I place my head in my hands in defeat.

"Because you care about Gale," Madge offers. "And you want him happy, which means making me happy." I look up again and don't see any judgment, only a kind smile. I nod my head in response.

"So are you in?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answer. The bride to be responds with a squeal and hugs me so tightly I can hardly breathe.

"Glad to know you're excited," I tell her.

"You're going to love it, Katniss. I promise!" she calls out before walking out to search for her next target.

Once I went home and spilled the beans, Prim, of course, thought it was all a fantastic idea.

"You need to get out Katniss!" she ordered me. "Live life a little. All you do is study and hunt." She sat down next to me on my bed and put her hand on top of mine. "Go and have some fun for once." Even my mother, who only recently was coming out of her latest episode chimed in.

"It will do you good, sweetheart," she softly added. "We'll be okay here for one weekend."

With everyone pushing me, I couldn't resist. So, one month later I found myself on a train with two women who were the closest thing I had to girlfriends. They were chit chatting and gossiping all the way from 12. I tried my best to enter into the conversations regarding hair, fashion, and the latest celebrity news, but it was so hard when I didn't really know much about any of the subjects. Nor did I care.

During the ride, Madge did make decisions on the order of business for the trip. We were going to check in at the hotel, get mani/pedis together, shop around bakeries for wedding cake ideas, and then "dance the night away" at the hottest club in the Capitol.

"It is going to be a weekend to remember!" Madge gushes when she finishes talking about her plan. "And remember…what happens in the Capitol, stays in the Capitol. Right, girls?"

"Right," Delly and I say as we looking at each other. It should be an interesting weekend, for sure.

As the announcer calls out that we are pulling into the Capitol train station, we all look out the window. It is amazing to see. There are buildings everywhere. It's nowhere near as spread out as our town in District 12.

I can see people walking all around, too. They have all sorts of tinted colored hair, make-up, and bright clothing and completely stand out from the more typical look we have at home. It's just so….colorful. Our eyes are all wide as we watch the visions before us. You would think we were in a candy store for the first time.

The train has been stopped for a good five minutes and we are still standing there until Delly calls out. "Come on girls. Let's go see what all the hoopla is all about."

We grab our suitcases and disembark. We somehow manage to hail a taxi which Madge directs to take us to the Parthenon Hotel. Traffic is pretty thick, but within twenty minutes, the driver tells us we have arrived.

The three of us get out and look up at what must be one of the tallest buildings any of us had ever seen. Glass windows cover the entire outside of the structure, and I can even see a glass elevator rising up on the outside with people inside it. Nothing I had ever learned in school ever prepared me for actually seeing all of this.

After continuing to gawk for a good ten minutes, we finally make the resolve to walk in. We reach the desk to check in, and once Madge gives her name for the reservation, the process goes pretty quickly. We are given card keys and directions on how to find our room.

The ride in the elevator is amazing as we rise to the fortieth floor and I revel in seeing the city from on high. It's absolutely stunning in a way. I don't get the chance to watch for long as the doors open and we walk into the hallway. After going what seems to be a maze of corridors we make it to the room number found on our keys.

"Here it is, ladies!" Madge cries. "Room 4025." She unlocks the door with her card and opens it. She squeals upon seeing the inside, and practically runs in.

"Ooh! It's so pretty." Delly chimes in as she goes through herself. She flops down on the bed. "Oh my gosh! You both have to feel this. It's amazing."

Lying down for a minute actually sounds good to me, so I do what Delly requests and take a rest on the bed. And she's right. It's does feel amazing. My bed fits into the mattress perfectly. I have never been so comfortable in my life.

"This is great." I admit.

"See! I told you, Katniss." Madge gushes. "We're going to have a great time. Now, let's clean up and hit some bakeries. I have to find my wedding cake!"

We all neaten up and change into clean clothes before heading down the elevator once more. As we exit, Madge turns around to us.

"Look, thanks for being good about this, you guys. There just aren't any good bakeries any more in 12. I thought this would be a chance to see what they have here."

"It's fine Madge." I soothe her.

"Let's ask the concierge if they know any good ones that they could recommend." Delly offers.

Madge and I nod, and we head to the desk where a very helpful looking middle aged man with purple hair is on the telephone. We wait for a few minutes until he finally gets off.

"Yes," he says in a very clipped high pitched tone. "Can I help you?"

"You sure can," Madge answers. "I am getting married and need a fabulous wedding cake. Do you know any good bakeries around here?"

The man smiles brightly. "Oh absolutely! The best bakery in the entire country is only about three blocks from here. You can walk there easily. Just follow Coliseum Way there north. You'll cross Romulus Street and it will be on the right. Can't miss it."

"Any other ones we should try out?" Delly asks.

"Oh no." the man gushes. "You won't need to. This place is the best, I promise. You won't want to look any farther. The cakes are superb!"

"Alright," Madge tells him. "Thank you." She turns back to us. "Ladies, I guess we have some walking to do!"

We leave the hotel and walk north as directed. It's not bad since I have so much fun just looking at all the people walking by. I have never seen such an amazing array of characters, not in Twelve anyway. I am enjoying myself so much we hit the light at Romulus Street before I know it.

"Ok. So, once we cross we should spot it easily." Madge directs.

When the WALK sign flashes, we cross, and pass by what seems to be a clothing store which has outfits that I would never dare to wear. Next, though, we hit the jackpot, as we pass a window painted with cakes and other delectable treats. Obviously a bakery.

I'm about to be in front of the entrance when Madge calls out. "Oh my God!"

Delly and I stop behind her to see what got her all riled up. It doesn't take long. I read the sign and know exactly why Madge cried out.

**MELLARK'S BAKERY**

"I don't believe it." Delly whispers.

I don't either. The chances are just too great. "It can't be. It's impossible." I add.

Madge seems to have gotten her head together because she shakes her head. "Oh, it's not impossible. Actually, if you think about it, it makes complete sense."

I look at Delly and shrug my shoulders. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

My friends nod and we walk in the door. The tingle of the chime welcomes us. I see amazing creations everywhere. My mouth waters at just seeing how delectable they look. All of us just take a few moments to look around at all the treats.

Eventually, we do make our way to the counter and ring the bell that is there. There is some noise in the backroom before I hear the shuffle of feet before the door is pushed open and a body comes through. It's a young man, about our age. Blonde hair tussled into curly waves, with strong shoulders. He wipes his flour covered hands on his apron as he makes his way behind the counter.

"Hello there!" he calls out in a beautifully deep voice. "Welcome to Mellark's Bakery. How can I help you today?"

It's is then that I see his eyes as at the same time they find mine. Blue as the ocean, and if they hair hadn't given it away, these did. I could never forget those eyes, even if I hadn't seen them since I was twelve years old.

Madge is quicker on the draw, though. "Peeta?" she cries out. "Peeta Mellark? Is that you?"

His name pries his gaze from mine as he looks at the other girl. "Madge," he states. "Madge Undersee, right?"

"Yes," she nods her head. "That's right. Oh my gosh!" She turns to our blonde friend. "And you remember Delly Cartright, don't you?" Madge adds.

"Of course," Peeta answers and gives Delly a small hug. "We played a lot in elementary school." Delly blushes a sweet shade of pink at this.

"And this is," Madge is pointing my way to continue, but is interrupted by Peeta.

"Katniss," he says. "Katniss Everdeen." He stands in front of me with a laser sharp gaze that I can't look away from. "How could I forget you?" He puts out a hand which I shake.

"it's been awhile." I say.

"It definitely has." Peeta remarks quietly, and then turns to the others. "It's great to see all of you. So how is it that you found your way here today?"

"Oh that!" Madge takes over. "I'm getting married, and we came to the Capitol for a girl's weekend only bachelorette party. I thought I would look at some cakes too while we were here. This place was recommended."

Peeta's face lights up. "That's great news Madge. I'm happy for you, and would be glad to help you look at some cakes. We really have some great selections, if I do say so myself." You could tell that he was proud of the work from the look on his face. If memory serves, cakes were his specialty, and probably still were.

"Well, let me see then!" Madge declares.

"Why don't you sit at the table over there while I get out the books?" Peeta motions his hand toward the small table set by the windows and walks through the door to the back.

The three of us all take seats, but have no time to talk about any of the recent happening, because Peeta quickly returns with a large notebook filled with drawings and designs. He pours over it together with the bride. Delly and I look over a little, but only put in a few comments here and there.

Madge loves what she sees, though, and after a half hour of decision making, finally chooses what she wants. "I really think this is the design that would work best." she finally declares. "If you think it can be done."

"You said in June, right?" Peeta asks. Madge nods her head.

"Well, I think we can arrange that just fine. I can have myself or someone else come out the night before to make all the preparations and ensure you have what you want," he says.

"Oooh! I'm so excited!" Madge squeals. "Thank you so much Peeta."

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to serve." He goes to grab a pad and marks the order down. Madge gives him the exact date, time, and place of the wedding reception. Peeta takes all the necessary information and goes to the register to ring it up.

"Here's what the grand total will be, if it meets you needs," he says. He hands the bill over to Madge who looks it over. After a moment, she nods her head.

"This is great," she tells him. Then all of the sudden, she looks up as if she just had a revelation. 'Hey, by the way, we are all going to Retro tonight for dancing. You should join us."

Delly catches the excitement of the idea immediately. "Oh yes, Peeta. Please come! We could catch up some more."

"I don't know…" he hesitates. "I have to close up tonight. I'm not much of a dancer either." It's then I notice that he is staring straight at me. For what reason, I don't know. Maybe to get my thoughts?

"You should come," I add. "It would be fun to have you there."

Peeta's reaction is immediate as his face brightens with that smile of his. "Ok. I'll think about it. I'll see how I feel once I've closed and maybe head over after that. Maybe around 9:30 or 10:00?"

"Perfect." Madge replies. She gets up from her chair as a sign we are ready to go. "See you then, I hope!" He nods.

Delly and I follow her lead then, and get up to head toward the door. Peeta graciously follows us and holds the door as I trail behind the others.

"You'll be there, too?" I hear him ask as I pass.

"I'll be there," I say. "One way or another, since I think they will drag me behind them if I don't come."

Peeta laughs. "Sounds about right." He runs his hands through his blonde waves. "Then I'll be sure to try to get there. Save me a dance?"

"I'll allow it," I say with a little grin, then turn to follow my friends as I hear the door close behind me.

Not much is said as we head to our next destination, which is Cinna's Salon and Boutique. It actually turns out to be the most relaxing time I have ever had. It starts off with our reservations for Mani/Pedis. I wasn't quite sure what to think when an orange dyed curly haired man named Flavius was who I pulled for my nail technician. I should never have worried though. The man worked magic with his hands over my feet, and I felt almost all of the tension drain out of my body.

Unfortunately, my thoughts of Peeta were still with me. Seeing him again after all this time. I still can feel the rain from the day he tossed me burnt bread when I was found starving outside of his family bakery at eleven years old. My father had died month before, and my mother was lost to us. I had sole responsibility for feeding myself and my sister. And I was out of options. I had resorted to going through garbage cans when I ended up behind the store. He found me there, and came back with two loaves that were singed on the edge. He didn't wait, but went back into the shop. I grabbed the loaves and ran home, and we all feasted ourselves that night on the sweet taste of nuts and raisins within the grains. It saved us.

The next day, when I saw Peeta again, I noticed the welt that I knew must have come from his mother the witch. I also knew that I was the cause of it. I fought my emotions all day, but at the end of school couldn't help myself but to go up to the boy with the bread. I found him standing outside with a small group of friends from the town.

"HI," I said quietly to him. He turned and immediately moved away from his friends to come towards me. "I….I…I just wanted to say thank you for the bread yesterday."

"It wasn't a problem." Peeta answered.

"But you got hurt." I argued. I reached my hand out to touch his bruised face.

"Doesn't matter," he stated. "It was worth it to help you."

I hate owing people for anything, so I had to offer something. Anything. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"I don't want your money." Peeta replied. "But I would like to be your friend." It's then that he picked up a fresh dandelion from the ground and gently placed it in my braided hair. It's such a sweet gesture, and upon seeing the tiny flower, I felt a sense of hope that I hadn't had in so long.

"I'm not really good at friends," I told him honestly. "But I think I can try."

"That's all I ask," he said, and smiled warmly which lifted my heart.

And we did become friends. For the next year we spent a lot of time together just taking walks throughout the district, helping each other with homework, and lots of talking. Well, Peeta did most of the talking, but I tried to respond in kind.

Over time, I could tell Peeta wanted to be not just my friend, but my boyfriend. At the moment I thought he was close to trying to kiss me, about a year after the bread, there came the worst news ever. Peeta's mother was insisting the family sell the bakery and set up shop in the Capitol. His father gave in quickly, and they were planning to move in a month.

We argued it over for hours through tears. Peeta promised we would remain friends and could write and call. I tried to believe him. I even went to his house the night before they were leaving to talk with him, only to be stopped by Mrs. Mellark. She told me in no uncertain terms that Peeta would be making new friends in the Capitol and would have no time to continue a relationship with me. With that, she said it would be better if I didn't even say goodbye to make the parting easier. Why I listened to her, I'll never know. But I did. I ran home and cried through the night.

Over the next few months, I wrote letters every week, telling Peeta everything that was going on. At first, I received notes from him, as well. It never responded to anything I had written, but let me know about his new school and overall life in the Capitol. Things were going well and the new bakery was starting off strong.

After a couple of months, though, the letters dwindled, until in month four I never received another word. I had not seen nor spoke with Peeta in more than nine years until this day. It was such a shock to my system.

I am finally rocked out of my memories when Flavius calls out. "All done, my darling! Don't you love how they look?" I look at my toes to see the most amazing fire designs. They are amazing.

"I do love them." I say.

"I'm glad." A deep voice replies to my right. It's Cinna, the owner of the salon. "In fact, I think I have the perfect thing for you. Come on out to the boutique area once you are dry." I'm intrigued, so it easily five minutes later when I join him at the front part of the store. Thousands of beautiful items that I would never normally wear line the racks.

Cinna lights up when he sees me and picks up something from behind the counter. "Here, this is the dress that came to mind." He brings It up for me to see and he is right. I can somehow tell that if I put this on that it would look incredible.

It is a soft sunset orange color that would set off the colors in my nails. It had spaghetti straps, a fitted corset top with a flared knee length skirt. I couldn't wait to see if it fit.

"Can I try it on?" I ask excitedly.

"Of course." I literally grab the dress from his hands and run to a nearby dressing room. I get it on quickly and it fits perfectly. I usually don't splurge on anything like this, but I know I wouldn't find anything like this outfit ever again.

I change back into my original clothes and take the dress much more gracefully than before back to the register to pay. Cinna looks up knowingly when I return.

"I'll take it." I tell him. I start to get out my wallet, but fell the kind man's hands stop mine.

"My treat," he says. "For the girl on fire."

"You're kidding." I stare at him in disbelief. "I can't let you do that. It's too much."

"It's my store, so I can choose how to sell my wares," Cinna scolds. "It's yours."

I feel tears coming to my eyes at his kindness. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replies. "Something tells me you'll have a big night tonight in that dress."

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure." I joke. The look in Cinna's eye is telling me that he seems almost serious.

"I do appreciate it, CInna." I continue. Then turn to see Delly and Madge are now here. "I guess I better go now. My friends are finished."

"You're welcome anytime," he says and gives a wave of goodbye before heading back into the salon.

"What was that about?" Delly asks as she and Madge approach me.

"The owner gave me a dress." I tell them. I lift it up for them to see. The girls' mouths drop a thousand yards as they see the beautiful frock.

"Gorgeous!" Madge cries. "I can't believe he just gave it to you."

"Neither can I!" I say with a shrug.

"Well, Peeta is going to be blown away when he sees you." Delly states.

"Peeta?" I lift my eyebrows in confusion. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Didn't you notice how he was looking at you in the bakery?" Madge explains. "Except for when we were talking about the cakes, he wasn't paying a lick of attention to us."

"All he was looking at was you." Delly adds.

"Oh come off it," I scoff. "You're just seeing things." I try to hide any emotions at the feelings that knowing Peeta was watching me brings out.

"I don't think so." Delly answers.

"Well," I say turning around to head towards the exit, "he said he might not even come anyway."

"Oh," Madge answers, "something tells me that he'll be there alright." She and Delly begin to laugh together like they know a secret. All I can do is roll my eyes at them.

We head back to the hotel then and spend the next few hours all getting showers, and then helping each other with hair and makeup. My friends continue to make little comments about Peeta, but I do my best to ignore them.

When I once more have the fabulous dress on, I look in the mirror and almost don't recognize myself. Both girls gush at how amazing I look, but compared to their easy looks, it fills like it took me forever to get myself to look like this. I decide to enjoy the feel for once, though, and we head out.

Dinner is fantastic at the restaurant our friend the hotel concierge recommends. I salivate over the lamb stew that comes complete with plums. It literally is the best thing I have ever eaten. The chicken and vegetables are divine, and the rolls melt in my mouth, although I don't think they are quite as good as Mellark's cheese buns.

After an hour of engorging ourselves silly, we finally head to the nightclub. As soon as we arrive in the door, I can hear the pumping of Staying Alive by the Bee Gees. It's definitely retro, which I actually like.

I am actually smiling as we find seats towards a back corner, but in a place where we can easily see the entrance. The place isn't too packed, but it is still a little early.

"I'll go get us the first round," Delly offers. "What do you want?"

Madge asks for a daiquiri. "I'll have a rum and coke. Thanks." I tell her.

"You've got it!" She heads off to the bar. Madge and I chit chat while people watching. Some are obviously Capitol citizens by the look of the hair, wardrobe, etc. Others, I see, bear more of a resemblance to our own looks, and I can guess they are more from the Districts. It's definitely a mix of people, for sure.

Ten minutes later Delly is back with the orders, and we begin to sip and chat some more. Or, I should say that my friends chat while I just watch and tackle my drink.

I have downed about half my run and coke when Madge all of the sudden says. "See Katniss. Look. I told you!"

I turn around and look in the direction the girls are watching. Peeta is strolling toward our way, bright smile plastered on his face as usual. He has changed and is now wearing khakis with a blue polo which sets off his crystal eyes. He looks good. Really good.

"Hi Peeta. You made it!" Delly calls out when he nears.

"Yeah," he replies. "I decided not to pass up the opportunity to catch up."

"We're glad you did," Madge says. "Take a seat." He does, taking the stool closest to mine. I notice the girls giving each other a little look.

"How are you Katniss?" Peeta asks as he sits down.

I turn to face him. "Great. Just great."

"You look amazing," he tells me as he looks me over. "Fantastic dress."

A memory shoots out at me all of the sudden. "That's right," I mutter almost to myself. "Orange was your favorite color."

"Still is," Peeta replies. "And yours was green if I'm not mistaken."

"You remember," I say quietly. I'm amazed he would recall such a minor fact about me after so long.

"Of course I do," he answers, and then leans a little forward towards my ear. "I remember everything."

I look into his eyes then and see it all. The joy as well as the pain. There's hurt there behind the smile, and I wonder if I am going to find out what that is about.

"I'm out." Madge breaks the spell as she picks up her empty glass. "Anybody need anything? Peeta?"

"I'll take a beer to start with," Peeta states. "I'm good with most any kind." Madge nods and heads off with Delly deciding to follow her. They have left us alone. Something tells me that it is not by accident.

It doesn't take long for Peeta to take the opportunity. "I've missed you Katniss." His eyes continue to bore into me with his intense stare that melts my heart.

"I've missed you too," I tell him honestly.

"All these years," he says wistfully. "Seeing you again after no word at all when I left Twelve."

I look up at him in shock. "No word? What do you mean no word? I wrote you letters for months! It was you who stopped writing."

"I only stopped writing because I never got anything from you. You didn't even come to say goodbye." He isn't speaking in anger, but keeping a matter of fact tone.

"I did come," I explain. "But I was told that I wasn't wanted."

"You wrote letters." Peeta runs his hand through his hair in that way that I know means that he is thinking. "But I never…"

"I sent them for about six months." I tell him. "Yours stopped coming after three or four."

His face clears with some kind of realization. "Mother," he mutters in frustration.

Oh. That would explain it. If his mother found my letters and kept them from Peeta, that would be the reason for everything. She was stopping us from communicating.

"She obviously thought she was doing you some good by keeping me from you." I observe.

"Of course she did." he says lost in the deep recesses of his memories and thoughts. After a moment, though, he shakes his head as if he decided on something. "Look. It's all in the past, and there is nothing I can do about that," he states and takes my hand. "You're here now, and I think it's a sign that this is the chance we have to get to know each other again. What do you think?"

I have to agree. After all this time to see each other again…it must mean something. "Alright." I smile. "So I guess tell me what you have been up to then."

Peeta practically glows as he smiles back. "Well, as you saw today, I'm currently working at the bakery. Although pretty soon, I'm going to be moving up."

I'm curious. "Really? And how is that?"

"Dad is planning to retire in the next few months," Peeta tells me. "I'm going to own the bakery after that."

This is amazing. Peeta will be the owner of Mellark's Bakery. At so young of an age, too. "What about your brothers?" I ask.

"Rye is a lawyer, and Wheat is a doctor. In Mom's opinion they're pretty well set. So, all eyes are upon me. I got my degree in business and marketing this Spring, so I guess they think I am ready."

"Is it what you want, though?" I pry. Peeta looks up at me as if shocked that someone cares about his own thoughts about it.

"Yeah, it is." he replies. "I love the bakery, and with the right push and product it can be the best in Panem. I think we can even expand to have branches in every district if we play it right." In his words I can almost see his vision in my head. It could be fantastic.

"I think you should do it," I encourage. "It would be great. We need a Mellark's back in Twelve."

Peeta chuckles. "We'll just have to do something about that, then." He clears his throat. "So what about you?"

"Me?" I hesitate. I usually hate talking by myself, but Peeta's eyes gently encourage me to open up, just like they could do when we were younger. He could always get me to say things I never would to anyone else.

"I'm enrolled at District 12 U," I begin. "Studying management. I'm on the four year degree plan, but it's taking me more like six." I give a little smile.

"That's okay," Peeta says. "As long as you get to finish, it doesn't matter how long it takes."

"I know," I answer, "and I want to get done, but resources have only allowed me to take a few courses at a time. Never a full load. I'm amazed I can study at all with working and taking care of Prim."

"How is she?" he inquires.

I light up at talking about my sister. "She's good. Much better since Mom has come out of her funk a little. She wants to be a doctor." I look into his eyes which are directed fully on me. "That's why I'm trying to get my own degree so that I can get a job and make the money needed so that she can go to med school someday."

"Is management what you want?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "I just want to learn enough so that I can run a good business. Of course, it means working with employees and customers which my professors have continuously told me is a skill I need to work on. People skills have never been my strong point. But you knew that."

Peeta is outright laughing now. "I guess I did." He says. We both smile.

Delly and Madge return then with the drinks. We all talk together for a little while about old memories as we continue to let the alcohol run through us. The girls go off often to the bathroom, or get more drinks, or dance. Peeta and continue to stay at the table, though, just talking. I had almost forgotten how easy he makes it. We discuss Twelve and how it has changed since he left. We talk about some of his crazy customer and life in the Capitol. He's adapted over the years, but still misses the feel of home sometimes.

We talk and talk about so many different things, and all along continuing to drink until I've lost track of how many I have had. I don't think Peeta has had as much as I have, but I know he has had quite a few over the two hours I find we have been talking when I look at my watch.

"Wow!" I say pointing at the clock. "Look at the time. I guess it does fly when you are having fun."

"I'm glad being with me is fun," Peeta comments. "You haven't even danced yet!"

"Neither have you," I notice. "We can change that now, if you want."

"Ok," he says and we get up and head on out to the dance floor. I wave at Delly and Madge who are talking animatedly with a couple of pink haired teenagers about who knows what. They wave back and wink at me. I turn my attention back to Peeta as we find an open place and both begin moving to the music. It's one of those Michael Jackson songs with a great beat so we bop around with the crowd and I actually am enjoying myself. Every once in a while he'd take my hand and twirl me around, and it makes me giggle. I must be really drunk because I am acting in a way so beyond my normal self.

A few fast songs pass in this way, and then the beat slows and Lady in Red by Chris DeBurgh begins playing. Peeta raises his eyebrow in question, and I nod back. He places on arm around my waist and takes my other hand in his. He pulls me close and I can smell the cinnamon on him. It is almost as intoxicating as the alcohol at this moment.

We begin to sway. I am lost in the magic. When the chorus comes talking about the lady in red, Peeta speaks in my ear. "Lady in red? I think I might just be more into a lady in orange."

I pull back to look at him. "Peeta."

"You're beautiful Katniss," he whispers, pulling me even closer. His face just millimeters from mine, and before I can even say or do anything his lips are upon mine. I am momentarily stunned, but quickly find my way into it. Being our first kiss, I ty to take what I can in. Peeta's lips are firm, yet aren't demanding. He's letting me have some control of where we take this. I give a little entrance and he takes it, sweeping his tongue to mine. It tastes heavenly, and I am headier than I was even before. Seriously, what am I doing?

Peeta breaks away, and we look there into each other's eyes for a moment. His question is silent, but I know what he is looking for. I try to logically think about this, but can't seem to put two coherent thoughts together. Instead, I do what my body wants. I place my hands on his face and kiss him again. He responds enthusiastically, and I am sure we are giving everyone quite the show with our antics, but somehow I just don't find it inside of me to care.

After what seems like forever, the two of us finally come up for air. We are both heavily breathing when I hear Peeta huskily say in my ear, "You want to get out of here?"

Words are just about beyond me right now, so I just vigorously nod my head. Of course I want to go. At this point, whether it is the alcohol or others, I would go anywhere he would want to take me. Peeta grabs my hand and leads me through the thick crowd of people towards the entrance. I breathe in deeply once we get into to the fresh air outside.

It takes about five minutes for us to hail a cab, and Peeta gives me another deep kiss as we wait there on the sidewalk. We get in the taxi and it drives off, and we sit there as I feel his fingers rub lazy circles on my thighs.

"I better let the girls know where I'm at so they don't worry." I tell him.

"Good idea." Peeta says.

I get out my cell phone and bring up a text. I put in Delly and Madge's names and type of a message.

_-Hey you two! Wanted to let you know that I left with Peeta and not to worry. I'll make my way back to the hotel later._

I hit send and then turn my attention back to the man next to me. He smiles sweetly and brushes a lock of hair out of my face. _Good Lord, what am I doing here? This is not like me to act this way. Brazenly leaving with a guy to his apartment, knowing exactly what we will be doing there._ The haze of alcohol and lust has completely clouded my judgment tonight. But then again…this is not just any guy. It's Peeta.

I am brought out of my reverie by my phone buzzing. I check my phone to see a couple of texts from the girls.

**_Delly: OMG! OMG! OMG! : )_ **

**_Madge: Go get him, girl! You better give all the details when you get back. Take care._ **

"Is everything okay?" Peeta asks.

I look up from the little screen. "Yeah, it's fine. Delly and Madge got my message."

"Good," he says as he takes the phone out of my hands and places it back into my small bag. "Now I have you all to myself." He eyes are clouded over now as he looks at me. OMG indeed.

He leans in for another slow agonizing kiss that seems to go on forever. If I wasn't already drunk, I would be now on something much more potent. Timing is everything, though, as we break apart and at that moment feel the cab come to a stop.

"That'll be $22.75," the cabdriver turns around and tells us. Peeta gets out his wallet and hands out a twenty and ten dollar bill. He then roughly takes my hand to pull me out of the car. I think I vaguely hear the cabbie chuckling behind me.

"You gave him too much." I argue.

"I don't care." Peeta retorts.

"Okay…it's your money." I reply as we make it to the elevators. It opens up, and we enter and he hits the 4 button on the panel. The doors close and we oh so slowly rise up. Do all elevators feel like they take this long?

Finally, it stops and the doors open. Peeta once again takes the lead and heads to the left down a long corridor. About halfway down he stops at a door marked 412. He gets out keys from his back pocket and puts them in the lock. Once it is open, I walk through the doorway into the apartment.

I am inside only long enough to register that the place is clean, before my body is taken and pushed towards the wall behind me. Peeta is now in front of me and uses his strength to keep my arms pinned against the wall. He mouth descends greedily upon mine.

This kiss is different from the one in the cab earlier. It is hard, fast, and insistent upon what it wants. After a few minutes, the kisses begin to descend from my mouth down my neck and towards my shoulders. Building tension grows in my entire body, and I know there is only one way this is going to end. Before I know it, the sleeves of my top have been pushed down my arms and lips have lowered further to the top of my chest.

His fingers start to play with the zipper on my dress when Peeta finally stops and looks up at me. A question is looming in his eyes.

"Are you sure, Katniss? Tell me now if you aren't, because any further and I won't be able to stop." He's being chivalrous. Giving me one last chance to back out. It's sweet in a way, but I am too lost in this haze to back out now.

I take his face in my hands and look directly into those blue orbs. "I'm sure, Peeta."

He nods, and then takes my hand one last time towards the door of his bedroom. The details of the night are spotty. All I remember are lips locked together, limbs entangled, and feelings of pure bliss before falling asleep in the warmth of his body surrounding mine.

I am jolted up straight when sunlight blazes into my eyes and forces them open. I sit straight up, and immediately feel searing pain from my head throbbing. I put my hand up to it, and leave it there for quite some time until I finally feel the stabs to my brain subside just enough to take in my surroundings.

It doesn't take long for me to realize that I am not at the hotel. I rack my shredded memory for any clue as to what may have happened the night before. All I can come up with is flashes of drinking, dancing, and more drinking. How could I have been so dumb to get that drunk? I've been buzzed a couple of times, but never have I gone so far as I did last night.

But where am I? How did I get here? I look to my left and finally notice there is another form in the bed with me. I can't tell who it is because he is hidden by the comforter. I need answers, though, so I take my hand and carefully pull back the covers just a little bit and unearth the blonde curls and peaceful sleeping face of Peeta Mellark.

"Oh my god!" I gasp in a whisper. And everything comes back to me in a flash. The talking, grinding against each other as we danced, leading to kissing, leading to us coming back here to his apartment and, and…I shake my head. _What have I done?_

Ok, reality check. I know what I have done. What happened has happened and I can't change that. The real question is: How do I deal with it now? Should I stay or leave?

I go over the options. I could stay until Peeta wakes up. But, that would mean I have to face him. Talk to him. Definitely not appealing. He probably wanted last night even less than I did. I mean, I was seriously drunk, but that doesn't mean I'm not attracted to him. I enjoyed having sex with him. Looking at his body right now, I still feel that pull.

But Peeta doesn't feel that towards me. He was just being his usual friendly self at the club, and all the alcohol just made things go out of control. Way out of control. Neither of us would have let it go that far if we had been sober. Why would he have? Peeta deserves so much better than me.

With that, my decision is made. I slowly get up and out of the bed. I use all of the hunting skills I can conjure up to quietly grab my clothes and get to the bathroom. I am able to close the door, and then quickly use the toilet and dress.

When I emerge again, I find Peeta still asleep. He looks so peaceful and I begin to feel guilty. But this is for the best. He may not even remember anything, and can simply go on none the wiser. I will probably never see him again anyway. It will just all be like a dream.

Except that I will remember. I'll hold on to the moment like a precious pearl. Because I realize no matter the circumstances, I don't regret what happened one bit. For one night, in his arms, I never felt more safe, loved, and secure. And I will cherish that.

I walk over and place a light kiss on the one cheek that I can see. I smile as he moans just a little, but doesn't wake. I grab my shoes off a chair, then move towards the front entry and open the door.

I turn to give one last look at the sleeping form, and sigh longingly before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3- Flashback (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience in waiting for this chapter, as well as for every kudos, bookmark, review, and subscription! I want to especially thank the fabulous MTK4FUN for her help in looking over this chapter and keeping me on track. I hope that you ENJOY the new chapter!

**Chapter 3– Flashback (Part 2)**

I had heard about people doing the “walk of shame” before.  I just never in my wildest dreams thought it would be me doing it one day.  But, as I exited the doorway of Peeta’s apartment complex, I knew that was exactly what I was doing.  As I walked down the first few blocks of streets, I felt like all the eyes of the people passing by were focused on me and could tell in an instant what I had done.  I just wanted to find a hole and hide.

After a while, I had enough and decided to try and flag a taxi.  It took about ten minutes but I did finally manage it.  I gave the name of the hotel and was there within fifteen.  I paid and quickly got out, plodding my way up the elevators to the door of our room.  I placed the key card in and the door opened. 

All the lights were off, which meant the girls still were asleep.  Not surprising since it was still pretty early.  I decided that I needed a shower the most and made my best attempt at washing the previous evening off of me.  When I walked out, the smell of coffee hit me and I knew my reprieve was over.

I opened the bathroom door and both girls immediately descended upon me.  “You’re back!” Delly cried.  I nodded my head with a sigh.

“You’re pretty early,” Madge remarked.  “I wasn’t expecting you to come back here for another hour or so.  If you even remembered that we had a train to catch this afternoon.”

“I decided to leave before Peeta woke up and found me there.” I told them. 

“You just left him without a word?” Delly said with apparent shock.

I nodded my head again.  “Yeah,” I replied.  “As drunk as we were, he probably won’t remember much anyway.  We won’t have to have one of those awkward conversations.”  I started to pace around the room.   “Look, it may seem harsh, but it’s the best for both of us just to forget it.”

 “That’s too bad,” Madge stated with regret written on her face.

“Why do you say that?” I asked.

“Because you two seem to connect so well last night,” Delly answered.  “We thought maybe you could really make a go of something there.”

“What you saw was the alcohol talking,” I argued, “not a love connection.” 

“Could have fooled us,” Madge retorted back.  “You two couldn’t keep your eyes off each other from minute one.”  She moved off the bed to stand before me.  “Long before you were drunk.”

I sighed heavily.  “Maybe we did hit it off…but Madge, do you really think a relationship like that would work?  I live in Twelve, and he’s here.  Not conducive to spending time together.” I was in a fighting mode then.

“How would you know if you don’t even give it a shot?”  Delly retorted.  The girls were not giving up easily.

“Look,” I stated finally.  “I made my decision.  I walked out.  We are leaving in a couple of hours.  It’s over.   Can we move on?”   Delly and Madge looked at each other defeated.

“Ok,” Madge replied, “but there is one thing you are going to have to do, though.”

This made me nervous.  “What’s that?” I hesitantly asked.

Both of them all of the sudden got wicked grins.  “Tell us how it was?” Delly sat down on the bed again.  “Was Peeta as good as he looks?  Inquiring minds want to know.”

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow in their direction.  “This isn’t Sex and the City.” I argued.

“Well,” Madge replied, “technically you did have sex…and this is the city. So actually it kind of is.  Just pretend like we are one of those fancy bars sipping Manhattans and you are all ready to tell us every detail of your conquest.”  The girls’ eyes lit up as they waited in anticipation of my story.

They would not let this go, so I decided that I should just fess up generally without giving the minutia.  “It was good.” I finally stated.  “Really good.  Peeta was amazing.”

The girls leaned forward waiting for more.  “That’s it.  I’m not telling you anything else, you perverts!”  We all began laughing hysterically when a phone buzzed.  I suddenly felt nervous, like I knew exactly what was about to happen.

I walked over to the nightstand where I had placed my connection to the world and picked it up.  I looked at the screen which showed the name PEETA in bright white letters.  I ran my hand through my hair and sighed as I sat on the bed.  Somehow we must have managed to exchange numbers last night.  I took a moment to gather myself before sliding my finger across the screen.

“Hello?” I called out.

“Katniss?”  Peeta’s sleepy voice came through loud and clear, although concerned.  “Are you okay?  Where are you?”

“I’m back at the hotel with Madge and Delly,” I related.  “We have to catch the train back in a couple of hours.”

“Oh, I see,” he remarked.  “I was just worried when I woke up and you were gone.”

“I’m fine.” I replied.  “I didn’t want to wake you.”  At least that was partially the truth.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” he continued.  He was still being so kind.  I just wished he would stop.  It would have made it so much easier.

“Peeta,” I finally stated in my frustration.  “Last night got out of hand.”

“I know,” he sighed. “But, maybe we could…”

I interrupted before he could finish the thought.  “It was a mistake.”

This stopped him.  There was an awkward silence over the phone that seemed as endless as the ocean.  I didn’t know what else to say, and I don’t think Peeta did either.

Finally, he spoke again.  “Alright, Katniss.  If that’s how you feel.”

I tried to find the words to make it easier, but I just couldn’t.  My inability to speak must have said something to him, though, because soon enough I heard him again.

“Goodbye, Katniss.  Have a safe trip back.”  And then I heard a click that told me Peeta was no longer on the phone.

I looked up at Delly and Madge who were giving me sympathetic looks.  That broke me, and I placed my face in my hands, letting all the guilt wash over me.  I felt awful in what I had just done in hurting him.  My friends walked over and sat down next to me with arms around my shoulders.  I took a moment to let all the emotion sink in, then finally gulped in a big breath, ready to tackle the world once more.

“Let’s go home.” I told them.

We completed our packing and got to the train station in plenty of time.  The three of us found our seats and the trek went forth in relative silence.  I was grateful for this, even though I noticed Delly and Madge exchange looks and quiet whispers every once in a while.  I know, of course, that they were talking about me, but I was too physically exhausted and emotionally drained to argue or care.

We reached the District 12 station and disembarked the train.  All three of us found our bags and walked out of the terminal.  Madge turned to us once more.

“Remember girls,” she reminded us.  “What happened in the Capitol stays there.”

“You won’t get an argument from me.” I stated.  This gets the girls to laugh.

“I’m really glad you came, Katniss.” Delly told me with a hug.

“Me too.” I said to her honestly.  Because if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have had that amazing moment with Peeta.  I would never ever forget it.

We finished saying our farewells, and I finally headed home.  I unlocked and walk through the door to the sounds of chopping.  I took a look at my watch and saw that it was dinnertime.

I heard the sound of footsteps in my direction and soon enough see my mother emerging.  “You’re home!”

“Yeah,” I called out.  “Just made it in.”

“I’m so glad,” she answered as her arms went around me in a hug.  “We missed you.  Why don’t you go put your stuff upstairs and then come on into the kitchen?  Prim will want to know everything.”

I nodded and then headed upstairs to follow her directions.  I thought about what Mother told me about Prim knowing everything.  Of course she would, but I couldn’t tell her that.  I decided I would just give her all the details minus the big one.

I had my biggest smiled placed on my face as I greeted my sister.  “Hey, little duck.”

“Please tell me you had fun?” she asked.

“I had a lot of fun,” I replied and put out my hands.  “See my nails?  We went to this fabulous salon.”

“Ooh, pretty!” she cried as she took my hand in hers.  “What else did you do?”

I bit on my bottom lip trying to get the right words.  “Well, we looked at cakes and went dancing.”

“Fun.” Prim stated as she looked back at her cookbook.  “I told you that you needed to just get out a little.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  I joked.  “It’s all your doing.’”

Prim laughed at this, and from there, life basically returned to normal.  At least for a month and a half.  I hunted and studied, and went to classes.  I worked my part time job at the District 12 Bookstore.  Back to the old routines. 

But after that time, I began to wake up feeling absolutely miserable.  I was supposed to be at my shift in a couple of hours, but couldn’t even get myself out of bed for feeling nauseated.

It took me forty five minutes, but I managed to dress and clean myself up for work.  I tried to munch on some crackers and noticed my mother’s eyes on me.  I gave her a smile before heading out.  I made it through the morning and even felt a little better after lunch.

The next day, though, I felt even worse and quickly decided to skip my classes.  Mother brought me soup and some leaves that she told me to chew to help with the nausea.

“It’s probably the flu or something like that.” I attempted to convince myself.  This didn’t seem to quell her anxiety over my condition.  I once more managed to get up out of the bed and be somewhat productive in the late afternoon.

On the third day, when I woke up once more and head to the toilet, both Mom and Prim were sitting on the bed when I returned from the bathroom.

“I don’t think this is the flu,” my mother stated determinedly.

“Then what do you think it is?” I growled back at her.

“Look,” she continued on calmly, “it’s not my business, but I need to ask.  Have you had sex in the past month or so?”

My brain scrambled to get her meaning, and it didn’t take long.  I saw where she was going with this, and began to try and remember back to that night.  Had Peeta and I used anything?  Even in the haze of memories, I was pretty sure we did not. I looked back up at my mother and sister then and nodded my head.

Mother sighed deeply.  “Have you had a cycle since then?”

I shook my head vigorously.  That was something I was certain of.  I had not menstruated since my return from the Capitol.  I quickly did the math in my head.

“How long?” she asked.

“Seven weeks.” I finally spoke.

Prim immediately stood up and held out a white rectangular box to me.  “Here,” she told me, “Go and take this to be sure.”

My hands trembled as they took the object in hand.  I somehow managed to get up again and walk towards the bathroom.  I turned on the light and sat on the toilet for a moment.  I read the writing on the box itself, then open it up and take out papers that held the instructions.  It seemed pretty straightforward to just urinate on the stick, so I went forth.

Once done, I walked back out and handed the stick over the Prim.  “It says three minutes.” I related to her from what I had read.  She nodded and I sit down in between my family and waited for the longest three minutes of my life.   Their arms were around me and I could feel my mother’s hand rubbing circles on my back.

Mercifully, I finally felt Prim’s arm leave me and heard the noise as she picked up the test from the stand beside the bed.  She handed it to me and once more I shakily took it from her.

“You can do it,” my mother encouraged me as I just sat there holding the object, but not looking at it.  Eventually, I turned the stick over so that I could see the results.  Two pink lines were staring back at me.

I was pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just sat there staring blankly at the test.  I couldn’t seem to make myself do anything…move, talk, think.  It was just too much to take in.

Finally, my sister broke the silence.  “Since I know about most of your movements here in Twelve, and that you haven’t gone anywhere in the last few months, I can only imagine this must have happened the one time you were away.”  I nodded my head. 

“Just how wild did you girls get in the Capitol?” Prim joked, obviously trying to relieve the tension.

“I’m not giving you the sordid details, little duck.”’ I said with the first hint of the smile.

“Like I’ve told you before, big sister.  I’m not so little now.”  Prim argued back.  “I’m seventeen.  I think I can handle it.”

“Still not telling you.” I replied with finality.

My mother softly chimed in.  “I just can’t imagine you would do something like that with a complete stranger.  What were you thinking?”

I sighed and realized they weren’t going to let me go until I fessed up to some of the truth.  “I wasn’t thinking, okay?  We were out at this club and I had too much to drink and things went out of control from there.”  I stared back at them.  “Besides, he wasn’t exactly a stranger.”

“What?” The question came from Prim but both of their eyes were wide with shock.  “Katniss, who is the father?”

I bit on my bottom lip, debating within myself on whether to tell.  Finally, I decided to just give it up.  “Peeta Mellark.”

“Peeta Mellark?”  This time it’s my mother’s voice that spoke.  “Bran’s youngest?”  I just nodded my head again, not wanting to speak any more.

“But how in the world?” Prim continued to pry.

“He was in the Capitol.” I answered.  “Madge invited him out with us.  And like I said, we had too much to drink and you know…”

“I see,” my sister concluded.

I sighed heavily, so drained for all the emotion.  “Honestly,” I told both of them.  “The how at this point isn’t important.  I made some choices and I seem to be facing the consequences of them.”  I look at my family.  Both show concern in their matching eyes.  I take a moment, but finally connect with the older pair of blues. 

“Mom, what do I do?” I pled.  It was then that I finally let go and sobbed.  My mother came and sat beside me, placing her arms around my shoulders.  With someone in need of help, her healing instincts kicked in through her depression.

“Do you want to keep the baby?” she asked calmly.

“I don’t know,” I stated honestly.  “I never really wanted to have kids.  I need some time to think about this.”

“I understand,” she said sympathetically. “It’s a lot to take in, even if planned.”  She placed her hand on top of mine which got me to look her in the eyes.  Her calm relaxed me, and I began to breathe easier. 

“In the meantime, let’s make you an appointment with the doctor soon,” she continued.  “Make sure the baby is okay, and then you can make some decisions.”

“Okay,” I relented.  “I can do that.”

The next few days were almost normal, like nothing had changed.  My mother made a quick call and got me an appointment for the following Monday morning.  I continued on my usual schedule:  Classes, working my part time job at the local bookshop, hunting with Gale, and studying.  No one I was around seemed to notice anything, and I wasn’t about to share.  At least that was a blessing.

Finally, Monday arrived and Mom walked with me to the obstetrician’s office.  He was a nice enough doctor named Aurelius, who quickly went over my information.  I peed on a stick once more and the nurse confirmed that I was indeed pregnant.  The doctor gave me a quick pelvic exam, and then brought a small monitor closer to the bed.

“Why don’t we do an ultrasound to make sure everything looks good?” he called out happily.

He put a little jelly on my abdomen, and then ran the wand over my belly.  I watched the screen but only see a lot of black and white blobs.  Finally, Dr. Aurelius’ hand stopped in one place and he turned the monitor towards me.

“Here we are,” he said with that never ending smile.

I looked at the screen and saw it.  The figure was not very big, but also very obviously a baby inside of me.  Words couldn’t even begin to describe my emotions at that moment.  It was everything rolled into one, but through it all, I became sure of one thing.

“I’m keeping it.” I called out of the blue.

Mother came close to me.  “Honey, are you sure?”

I could only nod my head through the tears.  “Look at that, Mom.   I don’t want to have an abortion.”

“So, Miss Everdeen,” the doctor continued, “since you seem to have your mind made up, we will schedule you appointments for the next few months and come up with a birth plan.”

“Yes,” I replied, “Thank you, doctor.”  I get handed lots of paperwork then about prenatal care and work with the receptionist to make a date to see Dr. Aurelius in one month.

We went home then and I shared the little picture they printed of the baby with Prim.  Of course, she goes wild with glee at the excitement of becoming an aunt.  “How do you feel?” she asked.

“Terrified,” I managed to tell her.  “And emotionally drained.  I think I’ll just go to bed.”

And I did.  By the time I got some night clothes on and brushed my teeth, every ounce of energy was gone from my body.  I was pretty much asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning does come, though, and I managed to rise, still assured in my decision from the previous day.  I dressed and headed down the stairs. 

While expecting to see my mother and sister, I was surprised to see that they were joined on this day by some other guests.   Delly, Madge, and Gale were all sitting at the kitchen table with Prim, while Mother was making pancakes at the stove. 

As soon as they heard me enter the room, all eyes turned in my direction.  I got a sense of foreboding that the presence of my friends was not circumstantial.

“So, is this some kind of intervention?” I asked.

“Something like that,” Gale answered.  “They called us about your condition.”  He motioned with his hands toward my mother and sister

“Yeah,” l angrily replied, “without telling me.”  I looked daggers at Prim and Mom.

“We need to talk about this, Katniss.” Prim pled.

“About what?” I replied.  “I’m pregnant, and I’m keeping the baby.  What more is there?”

“Um, how about the father?” Prim went on.

“Peeta?” I said in confusion.  “Delly and Madge know it’s his.  They were there.”  The girls looked at each other and nodded their agreement.

“Mellark?” Gale began to get red in the face.  Protecting me as he always does.  “How did that happen?  Do I need to go and beat the crap out of him?”

“No!” all three of us shouted together.

“It was mutual, Gale,” I told him.  “He didn’t force me.  It happened while we were in the Capitol.  Just one crazy night.  It’s not his fault.  No need to hurt him.”

“Alright,” he said as his hands lose their tension.

“That’s not why we’re here anyway,” Madge told him.  “The more important issue is why you haven’t told him yet.”

I was now in one move placed on the defensive.  “I haven’t told him because I have been spending these last few days just trying to accept the fact that I am going to have a baby.”

“Are you planning on calling him?” Delly asked quietly.

I sighed in hesitation, and long enough for the entire group to know that I didn’t have a ready answer to that question.

“Katniss,” Prim stated in a warning tone.  “He deserves to know.”

I turned toward my sister.  “I know he does, little duck.  I….I…”

“You’re scared.” Gale cut in.

“I just need some time to think!” I almost screamed.  “Can’t I just have a little time to plan it out?”

The group looked at each other as if trying to come to some kind of decision.  Finally, it is Madge who spoke up.  “Alright, Katniss.  You probably should have some time to take it all in, come up with a plan.  We can do that.  But please consider calling Peeta soon.”

“I will.  I promise.” I told her and give everyone a hug.  “Thank you all for caring so much.  I do appreciate it.  Do you think you all could keep this amongst ourselves for the time being?”

“Sure, Katniss.” Delly said.  “We won’t tell anyone for now.  But you can’t hide a pregnancy forever.”

“If anyone finds out, it won’t be from us,” Madge added.  “You’re going to get huge before you know it.”

I laughed a little bit.  “Trust me, I know.  The news will probably be out long before I want it to.  I just want to keep it between us for as long as I can.”

“Alright,” Gale says as they head to the door.  “You can count on us, but as a man and hopefully eventual father.  Mellark has the right to know he has a kid on the way.”

“Noted,” I told him and my best friend gave one last nod.

The group left then to their various jobs and activities and I was finally alone.  As I promised them, I needed to think, and there was only one place that I could do that.  I put on my hunting jacket and headed out into the woods.  I felt the wind rush over me and as I entered the green leafy area I got the sense of calm I had been looking for. 

I found a spot to sit down and placed my hand over my belly.  I knew that I wasn’t ready for any of this, but I had made the decision to be a mother.  The biggest question that I needed to solve was whether I should let Peeta know that he was going to be a father.

I was scared.  That was something I could easily admit that to myself.  I wasn’t sure how Peeta would react to the news or what he would do once he found out.  At the same time, my friends and family were absolutely correct in that he had every right to know.  Should I allow my baby to grow up without a father?  Or deny Peeta that right?  No.  Not at all.  How would I have felt not having my father at all?  Those eleven years with him meant everything to me.  I shouldn’t take that away from this child…or Peeta.

I walked home then with the decision made.  I would call him the next day.  Prim and my mother were happy that I was going to do it, and that night I went over and over what I might say to him, and how to say it to him.  I went over various scenarios in my head.  None of them were pleasant, but this had to be done.

I had a pretty good idea by the next morning, although my hands were shaking by the time I picked up the phone.  I was just about to dial when Prim came running into the room.

“Katniss, come here!  You have to see this!” she cried out. 

I followed her into the living room where the TV was turned on.  On it, I see Caesar Flickerman, the most popular news reporter giving a report out on site.  His hair was gold this time, although it was different each time he did a report.  This was not the strangest part of the moment, though, because what drew my attention away from the man’s hair was the building behind him.  I had only seen it once, but I recognized it immediately.

The Mellark’s Bakery sign was clearly visible and microphones were set up in front of it.  Soon enough, Caesar reported that a huge announcement would be coming any moment.

Eventually, the doors to the bakery opened and I see the Mellark family emerge.  They were all there:  Peeta’s parents, along with his brothers and their wives.  It was Mr. Mellark who approached the microphones to speak.

“Good morning!  As you know, for a decade now, Mellark’s Bakery has worked to serve the population of the Capitol.  Today, we wanted to share some big changes for our little business.  So, with no further ado, I would like to announce that as of today, our son Peeta will be taking charge of the bakery.”

He turned then to face his family.  “Son, why don’t you come up here and tell the people what you have planned?”

I watched as Peeta approached and stepped in front of the microphones and cameras.  Immediately, the smile and charm I knew that could win any heart was turned on.  I could hear girlish squealing as Peeta came forth.

“Good morning,” he began.  “It is indeed a new day here at Mellark’s.  I am excited about this new venture we are taking.  Because not only will we continue to serve the Capitol, but we are going to take what we have to offer to the districts.  So today, I am happy to announce our plan to have a Mellark’s in every district over the next five years.

The crowd erupted into cheers, but I was struck still.  Well, there it was.  Peeta’s dreams were coming true.  And from the looks of things that I saw in the crowd, he was going to become one of the most popular people in Panem.  Girls were already flocking around him on the screen.  I watched as he kindly shook their hands.

Prim spoke up then.  “Wow.”

“Yeah,” I replied.  “This is what he wanted.  He told me that night.”

“How are you feeling about this?” she asked.  “Are you still going to call?”

I thought for a moment then shook my head.  “How can I?  He’s going to be all over the media with this.  They will be watching him like a hawk.  If I tell him and the reporters get wind of the fact that he has a baby from a one night stand on the way, it could be a huge scandal.”  I stopped to take a breath.  “It could ruin everything.  I can’t do that to him.”

“Why don’t you just tell Peeta and let him make that decision.  Maybe he can keep it secret.” Prim offered.

“I don’t think we can chance it.” I replied.  “No.  I can’t tell him right now.”

Prim heaved a big sigh.  “Look, Katniss.  I disagree with this.  I think he needs to know, but I will support you.”

“Thank you, little duck.” I told her.  “I think we just need to wait a little while.  I’m sure all the frenzy will settle down.”

But that prophecy turned out to be wrong.  Peeta quickly became a media darling.  He was all over the magazine covers, newspaper columns, and had fangirl pages in his honor.  I thought once the initial hoopla passed the reporters would back off, but they continually wanted more of Peeta Mellark.  I felt sorry for him in a way, and knew I had to continue to keep my distance and secret to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May turned into June and before I knew it Gale and Madge’s wedding day came.  There was a part of me in the back of my mind that remained hopeful that Peeta would be there with the cake.  Somehow, in spite of my earlier decision, I craved to see him, and tell him the truth.  Once again, I practiced for days beforehand on what I would say if I saw him. 

When the morning of the wedding arrived, I was pretty giddy with anticipation.  I actually loved the dress Madge picked, a silk dress of a soft green color, which I twirled around in front of the mirror in.  Prim couldn’t help but laugh at my mood when she caught me.

“Happy today?” she asked.

“Possibly,” I said smirkily.

“Hmmm,” my sister mused.  “I wonder why.”

I rolled my eyes and swatted at her playfully.  “You better go get ready.”

We made it to the church on time and the ceremony was absolutely beautiful.  Madge had done a terrific job, but I was a little worried when I didn’t see Peeta in any of the pews.  I decided that maybe he was too busy getting the cake ready to make it to the ceremony.  No worries. He would definitely be at the reception.

But it didn’t happen that way.  When we arrived, I immediately found the cake table completely decorated and gorgeous.  It was obviously Peeta’s creation, but the person I found behind the table was not him.  Instead, there was a young man with florescent pink hair bearing a t-shirt with the Mellark’s Bakery logo on it.  For a few moments, I continued to hope that he would turn out to be just an assistant, but after fifteen minutes I accepted the truth.  The young man was alone to take care of the amazing dessert.

I tried to be happy as the couple went out on the floor for their first dance, but it wasn’t in me.  I found an empty table in the back of the ballroom and sat down.  Five minutes passed before I could see Prim headed my way with two plates of chocolate cake in her hand.

“Here,” she said while placing one of them in front of me.  “You need to celebrate.”

“I know, little duck,” I sighed.  “I just really thought he would be here.”

Prim nodded in understanding.  “He must have really been hurt to not show up himself.”

“Yeah,” I agreed and the guilt poured out of me.  “And I’m the one who did it.”

“You can solve this you know,” Prim offered.  “Call him, Katniss.  Talk to him.”

I thought about it for what must have been the millionth time.  Right now he was probably entrenched in building the new District 8 bakery.  He probably needed to stay focused on that, not be thrown off by suddenly finding out he is going to be a father.  With all the publicity lately, the gossip rags would be all over him if they caught on to the information.  Plus, he was already angry at me for leaving him that morning. How much more upset will he be now after all this time?  That was the one thought that I couldn’t stand.  To hear his voice angry with me, I wasn’t sure I could take that.  My eyes began to water at the thought of it.

“I can’t, Prim.  I just can’t.”  I said this almost in a whisper.  I looked up at my sister who I could tell disagreed with my decision, but still was sympathetic.

“OK, Katniss,” she finally said.  “Just remember what I have told you this whole time.”

Although the summer should have been a happy sunny time, in my life the situation just continued to get worse after the wedding.  My belly soon was obvious for everyone to see, and I began to notice as I would walk down the sidewalk to work that people would be whispering to each other when I passed.  Other times I saw the students in class giggle and point me out to others.  So, the news was out, and the gossip had started. 

It didn’t bother me too much at first, but after a week or so it got out of control and spiraled down from there.  First my mother came home from the store and from her face I could tell she was upset.

“What’s wrong,” I asked.                                                                                                                                                                                                    “Oh, it’s nothing,” she tried to convince me as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Come on, Mom!” I argued.  “I can tell something is bothering you.”

“Honey,” she said.  “Please.  Someone just said something that upset me.  It’s not your concern.”

“If it is bothering you, then it is my concern.” I said.  Mother looked up then and suddenly I realized that whatever was said had to do with me.

“It was about me, wasn’t it?” I finally questioned.

My mother sighed then.  “Mrs. Leevy was behind me in the line at the store and spouted out how if I had been paying more attention as a mother, my daughter would not have ended up pregnant and alone.”

“What does she know about it?” I angrily shouted.

“Nothing,” Mother responded.  “Which is how I left it, so let’s just forget it, okay?”

“UGH!” I screamed and threw my hands up in the air.  “People!”

Mother smiled at this, but it is the last smile I saw for a while.  Even though she had said to forget it, the incident forced her back into her dark little world.  Within two days, Prim and I couldn’t coax her out of bed, and so it went for weeks.  Since it was imperative that my sister go to school, I was the one who skipped classes.  I called in most days to work, as well.  What could I do since she couldn’t be left alone.

Eventually all of my missed time caught up with me.  First, a letter came in the mail.

  _Dear Miss Everdeen,_

_We are sorry to inform you that due to your attendance and academic performance this semester, we will be unable to continue your enrollment at District 12 University.  We hope that in the future that you will be able to return and reregister once more.  We truly want to assist you in completing your education when your circumstances are more favorable._

_All the best to you in your endeavors._

_Sincerely,_

_Renata Ripper, Registrar’s Office, District 12 University_

“Well,” I sighed and handed the letter over to Prim.  “It’s probably best.  We don’t have the money to cover the next semester anyway.”

“But Katniss,” my sister began to argue.

“It’s alright, Prim.” I stopped her.  “Things will settle in the future and I will go back.  I promise.”

You would have thought that would be the bottom, but when it rains, it pours.  Only a few days later I managed to actually get into work, but was met with my boss looking very sullen.

“Hello, Mr. Darius.” I called out to the red haired man, and hoped I wasn’t reading him wrong.  “How are things going today?”

He came down off the stepladder he had been on and walked in my direction.  “Katniss, I’m very glad you here.  We need to talk.”  Oh no, this wasn’t good at all.

He brought me over to a table to sit, and sighed before beginning.  “I know you have had some tough personal situations come up at home.  But, you know business has been down here.  I need reliable people I can count on.  I understand that you have to be with your family right now.  They need you.”  He took a small break.  “All of them.”  With that last comment, he looked directly at my rounded stomach.

“Mr. Darius,” I pled.  “I promise I can work it out.  If it is my pregnancy that concerns you, then I can assure you that I feel fine.”

“I’m sure you do, but what about after you give birth in a few months?” he continued.  “Can I count on you then?  You will need time off to heal and bond.  I need someone who can be here.”  I could see that my arguments were not going to get me anywhere.

“Please, sir,” I said in final desperation.  “I need this job.”

“I know,” he said, “but I am having difficulties here, too.  I’m sorry, but I have to let you go.”

There was nothing I could do but nod, shake his hand, and leave.  I returned home and went straight to my room, rejecting any food or company from Prim.  She could take care of herself and our mother for one night.

I eventually fell asleep, but in the middle of the night was awoken by a feeling I had never experienced before.  It was like I had a butterfly fluttering in my abdomen.  It didn’t hurt necessarily, but felt so strange and foreign that I couldn’t help but scream out.

Although I expected Prim to be the one to rush in, I was surprised to see that my mother must have somehow been aware enough to hear me, because it was she who knocked and opened my door.

“Katniss?” she called out.

“Come on in,” I said, breathing heavily.  She opened the door fully and came towards my bed.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I’m sorry that I woke you,” I began.  “I just felt this weird sensation inside.  It just scared me and I lost it for a moment.”

My mother actually smiled at this.  “Let me guess.  Like butterflies?”

“Yes!” I replied.  “Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong,” she calmly stated.  “You’re just getting the first feeling of the baby moving.”

“Oh,” I said quietly and was still panting a little.  All of the sudden, all of the emotions I had been dealing with rushed over me like a waterfall, and I began to sob into my mother’s shoulder.

“I can’t do it!” I cried.  “I can’t have this baby and be a mother.  I have to take care of you and Prim and work with no job and everyone talking about me…”  I let the sentence trail off and continued to cry.

“Oh honey,” my mother said placing her arms around me.  “You’ve taken on so much by yourself.  Go ahead and let it all out.” 

And I did for a long time until I had no more tears to give.  It was only then that she took my face in her hands.  “You are the strongest person I know, Katniss.  You can do this.”

I nodded and she let me go and got up from the bed.  “I know I haven’t made it easy, but I am here for you.”

She closed the door and once more I lay down.  Although my mother’s words comforted me, it was only the memory of Peeta’s strong and calming arms around me that finally allowed me to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up determined again, and after getting dressed and ready headed downstairs for breakfast.  Prim and my mother were already there and even though I could tell she was not one hundred percent back with us, Mother had made steps towards living again.  I sat down and immediately took a piece of toast and bit into it.  My family noticed the change in my mood.

“Someone is feeling better,” my sister noted.

“Yeah, I am.” I answered.

“What are you planning on doing today?” Prim asked.

“Look for a job,” I told her with authority.  I started nibbling on my toast.

“I’ve been thinking,” my sister added.  “What if you called Peeta?”

“What do you talking about?” I said in confusion.  “We discussed this.  I can’t create a scandal right now for him.”

“I still say he should know about the baby,” Prim shouted.  “You can tell him, and maybe he could help then.”  She looked towards the ground like she was a little upset about what she was going to say.  “We could really use the money.”

“Oh,” I realized what she was getting at. I started to get angry about it too. “Look, duck.  I know we are having a rough time right now.  Believe me, I know.  But I am not going to let Peeta think that I am telling him about the baby simply to get money out of him.”

“I know,” Prim was almost crying.  “It was just a thought.  I really didn’t mean it that way.”

I went over to her and gave her a huge hug.  “I know you didn’t.  But if we are going to get out of this, it should be me doing it, and not using the baby for money.”

“Ok, Katniss.” Prim nodded and wiped her nose.  “I know you are trying to do what’s right.  Go out and get ‘em today!”  I smiled back at my sweet sister, finished up my toast, grabbed my hunting jacket, and headed out.

I made my way to the District center and walked along the sidewalks of all the businesses for any leads.  There didn’t seem to be many.  It looked like everyone was having rough times, not just Mr. Darius at the bookstore.  I entered the pharmacy, the pet store, and our major clothing retailer.  Every manager I spoke with told me that job openings were just not available right now.

For a few days I went through this same routine, and each day got the same response from every possible business.  I began to get desperate, until a week in I passed by Sae’s Diner.  I had been there a couple of times to take Prim to get an ice cream sundae as a special treat or for a birthday dinner, but normally we didn’t have the money to eat out.  The food was pretty good, though.

The biggest draw to going inside was the big HELP WANTED sign in the front window.  I was about ready to tackle anything, so I walked in the door and asked the nearest waitress where I could find Greasy Sae, the owner.

“She’s behind the counter,” the young girl pointed behind her.  I walked in that direction and saw the old woman pouring coffee into the mugs of customers sitting at the bar.  I gathered my courage to walk up as confident as I could.

“Greasy Sae?” I called out.

“You found her,” the woman smiled at me.  “What can I help you with, girl?”

“My name is Katniss Everdeen.  I saw your Help Wanted sign out front.” I told her.  “I’m looking for a job.”

“And just why do you need a job here?” she asked.

I explained then my situation and how I got laid off.  I told her about being pregnant and my mother and needing to take care of my family.  I told her about the bookstore and how no one seemed to have any job openings other than her.  She watched me the entire time, seemingly fascinated by my tale.

“Well, girl,” she began when I finished my story.  “It sounds like you are willing to work hard, and that is exactly what I need.”

“So you’re saying…” I trailed off.

“You’re hired,” she stated with a smile.

My entire body all of the sudden let go in relief.  “Really?  Just like that?”

“Just like that,” the old woman chuckles.  “I like you.”

“And you’re okay with me being pregnant?” I asked.

“You seem healthy enough to work for now,” she said looking me over.  “As long as you can, go ahead and work.  When you need to take off with the baby, do so.  When you are ready to come back, I’ll have a place here waiting for you.”

I couldn’t believe my luck in finding my way here.  I practically shouted with glee.  “When can I start?”

“Tomorrow if you want.  8:00 sharp.” Greasy Sae said.

“I’ll be here,” I finally stated and run out the door to go home.  I related my good news to my mother and Prim and we celebrated the night away with stew and bread for dinner.

The next day I arrived early and Greasy Sae showed me the kitchen, and tried to help me memorize the menu.  She spent almost two hours with me before letting me attempt to take the first table.  It went well, and I learned quickly from the experience of certain things to do and not do.

It’s later that same day that I met Haymitch Abernathy for the first time.  He walked in and sat down at a table which I heard was his “usual.”  All of the other wait staff told me that I should take him.  Since they giggled like mad as I make my way toward the table, I could only imagine that this was going to be an interesting customer.

“Hello!” I greeted him chirpily.  “I’m Katniss.  I’ll be serving you today.  What can I get for you to drink?”

The man looked up at me in interest.  “Well, look what we have here.  A newbie.  Do you have any white liquor?”

The question threw me off.  Not quite what I was expecting.  “Nooooo.” I stated hesitantly. “I’m not sure you should be drinking at 9:00 in the morning anyway.”

“Ooooh,”  he sing songed.  “Giving advice are we?”

“Only offering.”  I replied.  “Whether you take it or not is up to you.”

“I’ll pass on the advice for now, but I will take something to drink,” he said.

“Well, we don’t have liquor,” I told him. “But, we have many other excellent choices, though.”

Haymitch laughed.  “I’m sure you do.  I’ll have coffee.  Black.”

“Coming right up.”  I said and go to the bar area to get him a mug.  

When I returned, I set the coffee down and asked, “Anything to eat with that?”

“Eggs and sausage will be great,” he gruffed.  I managed to make it through the rest of the meal more or less unscathed. 

After he ate, Haymitch left and I find my way to Greasy Sae.  “I think he liked you,” she noted.

“Yeah, yeah.” I scowled.  “He’s a real picnic too.”  Sae didn’t comment, but laughed heartily.

So, that became my new routine.  I worked an eight hour shift each day, with Haymitch usually being one of my customers.  I quickly got used to his gruff manner and we began to talk more and more.  I opened up a little about my family and past, but not too much. 

One day, he caught me by surprise as I was reading the latest copy of Panem People.  I usually didn’t make it a habit to read while I was on a shift, but considering the cover, I couldn’t help myself.  I had seen the magazine when I walked in with Peeta’s face staring back at me.  I quickly picked it up and began reading the article.  It was all the details on the upcoming opening of the District 8 bakery and how well the construction was going.  The people were very excited, and had nothing but absolutely fabulous things to say about Peeta Mellark.  He had been very hands on with the project and had gotten to know the community well.  The other half of the article discussed how Peeta was the hottest bachelor in the Capitol now and every girl wanted him.   Of course they did. 

I was absorbed in reading when I hear a voice behind me.  “The boy has made a name for himself, hasn’t he?” Haymitch startled me and I almost jump.

“Don’t scare me like that!” I grouched.  “You know Peeta?”

“Knew him, more like,” the old man clarified.  “Back when his family lived in Twelve.  Good boy, though, if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, he was good.” I remarked.  “Too good.”

“Sounds like you knew him, as well.” Haymitch questioned.

“We were friends before he moved to the Capitol.”  I explained.  I then go on to tell him of our time as friends back when we were kids and how we lost touch when he moved.  I don’t mention our meeting in the Capitol.

“Well, looks like the boy made good.” Haymitch finally said.

“Yeah,” I replied.  “Looks like he did.”  And with this new job, I finally felt like things were looking up for me too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed as it does and life moved on.  My belly continued to grow at an alarming rate over the next months.  I was huge by the time Madge and Delly insisted that I have a baby shower.  It was actually a nice event, with my family, Gale, Madge, Sae, and even Haymitch attending.  They all gave me beautiful presents for the baby, and over the next weeks began shopping for a crib, clothes, and other necessities I would need. 

My mother managed to give me some training in breastfeeding and baby care.  I wish I could have said that all her work paid off, but it was so much, and I was still fearful of being a huge failure as a mother.  How could I do all of this? 

But before I knew it, December was here and my due date was close at hand.  The night before, I was fast asleep when I began feeling pulsing pain directed from my abdomen area.

“Mother!” I cried out.  “Prim!”  Both women came immediately and told me to lay back so that they could check me.  My mother took a look down there for a moment.

“You are dilating and having contractions, Katniss,” she observed.  “I think this baby is getting ready to come.”

I tried not to panic, but my rapid breathing gave me away.  Prim got a washcloth and began to wipe the sweat off of my forehead.

For an hour or so this went on.  I felt the contractions and would breathe through them until they went away.  I could tell they were getting closer and closer together.  Finally, at about 1:00 in the morning, I felt a gush of liquid leave my body.

“It’s okay,” Prim said calmly. “Your water just broke.  We need to get you to the hospital now.”

Gale was called and came quickly to fetch us.  When he saw me, he was concerned but drove carefully all the way to District 12 Hospital.  He gave my hand a squeeze before they whisked me away in the wheelchair.

I am admitted and quickly taken to a room and set up in a bed with the stirrups I have seen in the doctor’s office.  I am monitored for a while, but soon enough Dr. Aurelius enters the room and begins to examine me.

“Well,” he stated. “It looks like we are having a baby tonight.  Are you ready to push?”

I hesitate in my fear, but nodded, and the doctor gets into position.  “Alright Katniss, on the next contraction, I want you to push hard.  Okay?”  I nodded once more.

In a minute, I feel the next contraction.  Now, I wish I could have said that giving birth is pretty, but it is anything but that.  It was hard work, and all of the different things coming out of me were just disgusting.

But, when I finally felt the object inside me leave my body, I had never felt such a sense of euphoria.  I was in such pain, yet felt such a sense of joy at what I had just done.  That feeling was only intensified when minutes later a bundle was handed to me and I held my baby in my arms for the first time.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor stated.  “Congratulations.”

“Thank you Dr. Aurelius.” I told him honestly.  I am more than grateful for what he has helped me accomplish.

“You’re welcome.”  He walked out then and Prim and my mother entered the room.

“Oh, Katniss,” Prim gushed.  “She’s beautiful!  Perfect!  I’m an aunt!”  My sister couldn’t contain her excitement.

“What are you going to name her sweetheart?” my mother asked.

 I looked down at little creature I held in my arms.  She had wisps of dark hair, and as she opened her eyes for barely a moment, I could see that they were the most perfect shade of blue.  Prim caught on to it, too.

“Your hair, Peeta’s eyes,” she remarked.

I nodded silently as the tears flowed from my own eyes.  She was the perfect combination of the two of us.  In the midst of all the fear I had held for the past months, all I felt right now was pure joy at the sight of my daughter.  For the moment, the guilt came back, as well, wishing that Peeta was here to see her.  Once more I thought that maybe when I got home with the baby it would be time to call him.

I finally looked up at my family and sniffled away the tears.  “Willow.” I stated.  “Her name is Willow.” 

“It’s perfect.” Prim agreed.  And it was.  A name coming from something strong and beautiful to match someone who I knew would be just as strong and beautiful.

I spent the next day or so in the hospital getting used to the routine of a mother.  They would wheel the baby into my room for feeding, diaper changing, and bonding time.  It wasn’t long, though, before Gale and Madge came with the car to take Willow and I home.  The nurses brought in the baby and handed the bundle over to me.  A couple of orderlies followed with a wheelchair.  Of course I was perfectly able to walk and defiantly wanted to do so, but they told me that they were only following hospital policy. 

I reluctantly got in the chair with my daughter and they pushed me to the elevators, down to the first floor, and through the entrance.  The newlyweds were smiling huge as Gale opened the back car door.

“Ready to go home?” he asked.

I looked down at the tiny figure in my arms.  “Ready or not.” I replied.  I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with the baby.   I was silent the entire drive to my house, but Gale and Madge don’t push conversation.

In fifteen minutes we reached home, and Madge was first to open the door this time.  I got out and walk up the steps to the front entry.  Gale placed our couple of bags down.

“We’ll let you two settle in.  See you tomorrow?” he stated and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah.” I answered.  “We can talk about when I can start hunting again.” 

“When are you finally going to let Mellark know that he’s a father now?” my best friend gently asked.

I looked up at him.  “I’m thinking about it.  I want to, and maybe it will be the right time soon.”

“You should do it.  That’s all I’m going to say, but it’s your decision." he replied.

“Thanks,” I stated.  Gale smiled, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to the car.  Madge followed with a hug and they soon drive off.

I turned toward the door then and knock before placing my key in the lock and opening it.  I immediately heard footsteps coming in my direction.

“Here they are!” my mother called out first.  She came close and gawks over her granddaughter.

Prim entered the room then.  “You made it.  We have her crib ready in your room.”

I looked up at my sister then.   “Thank you.”

Mother placed her arm around me.  “Let’s get you both down for some sleep.”

I nodded and she walked us both up to my room and once we entered, she took the baby from my arms. 

“Hello little princess.  Let’s get you all cozy so that your Mommy can take a nap with you.”  She placed Willow gently in the crib and pulled a blanket on top of her.  In that moment, I was so happy to have my Mother in a good place.  How I needed her calm and experience in the midst of all my anxiety and incompetency.

“You’ve got the touch.” I remarked.  Mother looked up from the baby then.

“You will too.  Just give it some time.  Don’t be afraid to ask questions.  I’m here to help.” I went over then and gave her a hug.  It had been way too long and I was so grateful for her words right then.

With Willow down to sleep, I laid down on the bed and we both ended up having a two hour nap.  When I woke, I felt more rejuvenated than I had in the last few weeks.  As uncomfortable as I had been, sleep had not come easily as of late.

My daughter’s cries do eventually wake me, though.  I headed over to the crib and pick up her tiny frame.  I noticed her mouth twitching a little, so I assumed she was hungry.  I sat back on the bed and got comfortable before attempting to get Willow to latch on for breastfeeding.

Once successful and I could feel her working to get the needed milk, I reached over and grabbed the control to my television.  I clicked the power button and the evening news came on.  I sat there and watch for a little while and just enjoyed the bonding moment with my daughter. 

It is in the middle of the program, when the broadcast left the station to go on site to District 8 for a special report.  There is a cut to what seemed to be a huge party.  There were ribbons and balloons everywhere.  I listened in to see what the big celebrations were for.

“This is Caesar Flickerman reporting from District 8,” the strangely coifed journalist began.  “People everywhere in District 8 have gathered in extreme excited today for the opening of the new Mellark’s Bakery.”  The camera panned to show the hundreds of people standing around a platform filled with very well dressed people. 

Eventually, the camera zooms in and I then noticed someone very familiar.  Peeta stands in the middle of the small group, and as I looked further I could see that the rest of the people were his family.  They were talking amongst themselves for a minute, but Peeta finally approached a microphone to speak to the crowd.  He placed his hands up to quiet the group.

“Thank you all for being here today,” he began.  “My family and I are extremely proud to be able to open what we hope will be the first of many new Mellark’s Bakeries.  We have been fortunate with our success in the Capitol, and now wish to share that with the Districts.”

Peeta stepped away then, but the camera remained on him.  He picked up a pair of scissors and walked down the small set of steps to stand before a large red, white, and blue ribbon.

He looked up and directly at the camera and the people then.  “I hereby declare Mellark’s Bakery of District 8 open for business.”  He cut the ribbon and cheers rang out from the assembled crowd.  The family assembled around Peeta, and I noticed then that along with his brothers and parents there was someone I didn’t recognize within the group.

It was a young and very attractive blonde woman.  She seemed to be about our age, and as she neared Peeta I watched her take his arm and link it with her own.  I felt jealous at this action, although I truly had no claim to be.  He had every right to be with another girl.

The group raised their hands and waved at the crowd of customers.  The young woman’s smile was the biggest of them all.  I watched it, but my attention was not on her, but on Peeta.  He was waving along with everyone else.  And he was smiling too.  It was that which kept my focus.  You see, I knew Peeta’s smiles. While this one was bright and shining, I also knew it was not the natural smile that he had when he was truly happy.

As I sat there absorbing all of this in, I thought about the million reasons for Peeta’s actions.  In my exhaustion, I eventually chalked it up to the fact that he was probably just sick of the crowds and attention.  I know I would be in his position.  I was sure that he had to be ecstatic about his dream coming to life.  That fact alone made me happy.  Knowing that this was happening for him.

At that point, Willow was finished feeding, so I turned off the TV.  The baby detached from me and I cradled her in my arms.  I was still terrified about what lay ahead as a mother, but I had to do everything I could to make it through.  I had a good job, as well as my family and group of friends for support.  Looking down at her sweet face, and remembering what I just saw, I felt my resolve shine through. 

“I made the right decision, sweet pea.” I told her.

She gripped my thumb with her little fingers and I couldn’t help but smile. “Looks like it’s just you and me, little one.”  The baby closed her eyes in sleep once more.

“We’re going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will return to the present time. YEA! Please please please review and let me know your thoughts about the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everyone who has commented, gave kudos, subscribed, and bookmarked. It really inspires me to keep on going with the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

** One Night-Chapter 4 **

I wake up, my heart beating rapidly from being driven out of my memories. I lie there for a moment, waiting for my body to calm down. But I still feel all the emotion. Everything that I went through in those months. Seeing Peeta again has definitely brought the chickens home to roost.

I manage to bring my legs over the edge of the bed and will myself to stand up. I wash my face off, brush my teeth and head downstairs.   My family is already sitting around the kitchen table.

“Morning Mommy!” Willow cries out. She leaves her half eaten bowl of cereal to run and wrap her arms around me. The effect is immediate. I smile broadly.

“Morning Sweet pea. Did you sleep okay?” I ask.

“Mmhmm,” she mumbles into my shoulder.

“Good,” I tell her. “Why don’t you go finish your breakfast while I get something myself and join you.” My daughter obeys and I grab a mug out of cabinets and pour a cup of coffee.

I sit in a chair next to Prim. “Morning Sunshine,” she greets me. “And how did the big girl sleep?”

“Okay,” I mumble. “I had some vivid dreams.”

“Really,” Prim smirks. “I wonder why…”

“You know why,” I gruff. “There’s just a lot of memories coming back.”

“So,” Prim continues. “You said last night that the interview was awkward, but that there was more. What happened?”

“Peeta came by the diner last night,” I explain. “He was picking up food, but also asked me to go out with him on Friday night.”

“He asked you out?” Prim’s eyes say in wonder. “Like on a date?”

“Yeah,” I confirm. “And I said yes.”

“Oh wow,” my sister gushes. “Sounds like a chance to reconnect once more.”

“I know,” I say, “and I am going to tell Peeta about Willow.”

Prim sighs in relief. “Thank God. It’s more than about time.”

I look away, and my sister can sense my anxiety. “Look, I know it is going to be difficult. He’s going to be angry,” she places her hand on mine.

I look over at my precious girl sitting happily eating her food. Prim continues. “But I don’t think he is going to be upset that he has a beautiful daughter. If anything, he is going to be angry that he is just now finding out.”

I nod, knowing full well that she is correct. “I plan to apologize and try to explain everything. I can only hope in time Peeta can forgive me.”

“Who is Peeta?” Willow suddenly asks in her little voice.

Oh boy. How to answer this question. I’ve already said and promised too much, I think. I need to be careful, but at this point, the truth is best.

I turn and look at my daughter, so innocent and hopeful. Like her father. She deserves this. I take a deep breath. “Peeta is your Daddy, Willow.”

“You said I see Daddy soon,” she states.

“I did,” I answer her. “And you will. I just need you to be a little patient. I want to talk to your Daddy first, and then we will find a way for you to meet him.”

Willow thinks about this for a moment. “Okay,” she finally replies.

“Thank you, Sweet pea. I promise I will let you know when things will happen.”

She nods and I turn my attention back to the other two women. “When do you think you will tell him?” my Mother quietly asks.

“I haven’t had a chance to plan it out yet,” I tell her honestly, “but I’m thinking that I’m going to do it Friday night while we are out.”

“Okay,” Prim says in agreement. She then gets a wicked smile. “It should definitely make for an interesting date!”

I roll my eyes. “Yeah,” I note. “I don’t know whether to be excited or scared to death. Is it possible to be both?”

“Sure it is,” Prim suggests. “But how about I think about making you look absolutely fabulous no matter how it goes?”

“Fine,” I say with a wave of my hand. “Go and plan something for me to wear if it will make you happy. I have to go get ready for work anyway.”

Prim gets up from her chair and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. She snuggles for a moment with Willow before running   off to her room. I get up then, wash out my mug, and place it in the sink.

As I am walking out of the room, I give snuggles to my daughter, as well. “Have a good day at your school, sweetheart.” I tell her.

“Bye Mommy!” she calls out as I feel a light hand touch my shoulder.

“It will be okay,” my Mother says with that assuring tone of her.

“Thank you,” I give her a quick hug then go upstairs myself to get dressed.

I get into work a few minutes early, and begin the process of getting the coffee going, setting up menus, and cleaning off the countertop once last time. Our usual customers come in for their breakfast and morning brew. It’s a good morning for a Tuesday and most seem to be in a good mood.

Haymitch is even smiling when he walks in around 11:00. It’s a later than usual for him, so I assume he had a pretty good bender the night before.

“Eggs and dry toast today?” I offer.

“Thanks, sweetheart. You always know what I need.” I get him set up with his coffee.

“I’m going to eat something in the back myself. I’ll see you in fifteen.” Haymitch gives a grunt and goes back to his own food. I smile and head to our little area for staff to eat their own meals. I take one of the sandwiches left on a platter and chat with Thom, one of the cooks. He’s a fun enough guy and I am feeling pretty good as I finish up and head back to the counter.

I am surprised for two reasons at the sight I see before me. First, Haymitch has a fellow customer sitting next to him. Usually no one even dares to partake in conversation with the old drunk other than me or Greasy Sae. But right now, he is knee deep in an animated discussion

The second reason I am surprised is that the person willing to partake in this endeavor is none other than Peeta Mellark. Once again, I wasn’t expecting to see him so soon, and the small gasp I make must have been noticeable.

Haymitch certainly sees. “Sweetheart! Come on over. This one here wants opinions from everyone about the bakery menu. I told him that their danishes were the most delicious things ever. They better have those or I won’t even bother to come into the joint. No matter how nice it is.”

“We’ll make sure to have them, old man. Don’t worry.” Peeta turns his attention to me. “Just like I know that Katniss will want our famous cheese buns.”

“You better!” I joke. “Prim will want those little flowered cookies you always used to make. Those were her favorite.”

“I’ll make note of that, too,” he says.

“What are your plans while you’re here?” Haymitch asks.

“Well,” Peeta begins. “I’ll mostly be working, but I do want to try out the restaurants and get reacquainted with some old friends.” As he says this, I can see his eyes directly looking into mine. I know what he is trying to say. I decide to play along with his game.

“I’m sure your ‘old friends’ are excited to see you again, as well.” I offer. Haymitch darts his eyes between the two of us as we continue to pretty much stare at each other. He begins to laugh.

“Just friends, huh?” Haymitch tries to speak in between his guffaws. “We’ll see about that.”

“That’s enough from you.” I tell him. Peeta takes the moment to get down from his stool.

“I’ve got to get back to the bakery anyway,” he says. “It was nice talking with you Haymitch.”

“Take care,” the older man replies. “I expect those danishes soon!” Peeta gives a little salute before walking out the door.

Haymitch turns his eyes back on me. “So, when are you going to tell lover boy about his daughter?”

I am stuck with my mouth wide open in shock. Although he had met Willow many times, the man had never asked me who her father was, nor had I offered the information. So, I have no idea how he knows now.

“But how did you…?” I ask.

“The eyes,” Haymitch explains. “Everyone has always been enchanted by your girl’s blue eyes. Funny thing, too, is that I always felt like I had seen them before…” His voice drops off for a moment and I realize what he is about to say.

“Today, I remembered where I had seen those eyes before. On the boy.” My lowered head gives him all the confirmation he needs. “That plus the obvious chemistry between you, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

I know there is no point in denying it. “Alright. You’ve got it. Peeta is Willow’s father.” I confirm.

“So,” Haymitch goes on. “Considering that the boy never even mentioned a word of it, I take it that he doesn’t know about her.” Again, my silence gives away all. “Care to explain why?”

I do.   I tell him everything now. I give him credit in that he doesn’t interrupt or ask questions. He just lets me tell my story. He nods here and there, but it is the only reaction I get.

When I am done, Haymitch finally speaks. “I guess it is back to my original question. Are you going to tell the boy?”

“Yes,” I tell him. “I’m working on the details, but yes, I plan to. I promised Willow she would meet her Daddy. I need to make sure that it is the right time.”

“There will never be ‘the right time,’” he states. “Just do it and let the chips fall where they may. The boy deserves it from you.”

The guilt once again floods me. “I know,” is all I can reply.

I head back to the woods that afternoon after my shift. I need to think this out. I have to try and decide how best to do this. I could bring Willow with me to the bakery and just introduce her. That would be shocking, indeed, and I don’t see that going well at all. It would definitely be better to tell Peeta by myself and then take him to introduce his daughter.

I guess that leaves the only question as to when to do it. I know it is going to have to be sooner rather than later for multiple reasons. First, Willow already knows and making her wait any longer than necessary will not bode well. More importantly, I have made Peeta wait for four years. This moment for him is long overdue.

After thinking over the various scenarios, I decide that my first instinct is probably the correct one. I am going to tell him everything while we are out on Friday night. We should both be relaxed and in a good mood, so I don’t think I could pick any better time. Of course, it means keeping the secret a few more days, but it can be done. The biggest risk is if Peeta somehow saw Willow out and about before then, but I’ll just have to deal with that if it happens. Until then, stick to the plan. I felt better just knowing I had one.

I head home to find a group gathered at my house. They are all sitting around drinking tea and the scene feels very familiar.

“Why am I getting such a sense of déjà vu?” I call out.

“Oh, calm down, Katniss.” Madge replies. “We’re just here to get an update.”

“We had heard Peeta was in town with the new bakery, but Prim told us you two are going out on Friday.” Delly clears her throat. “So, we came by for the details.”

I look daggers at my sister. “We really need to set up some kind of system of confidentiality.”

“They would have found out eventually.” Prim argues. “They just care and want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I know,” I admit. “And I’m fine. He asked me out to dinner on Friday night to talk, and that is all.”

“Sounds like he still has a thing for you,” Madge offers.

“Maybe,” I reply. “It sounded like he was still hurt, though.”

“Don’t blame him,” Gale adds.

“I don’t either,” I say with all the guilt I feel. “That’s why I’m going. To tell him everything.”

“Everything?” Madge asks. She obviously wants to know if Willow will be mentioned.

“Everything,” I answer. “I’m going to tell him about Willow on the date, and then maybe bring him back here to meet her if he wants.”

Everyone seems to agree with this. Prim then adds. “Somehow, I definitely think he will want to.” I smile at her optimism that this could go well.

“And you don’t care if Peeta is still interested in you?” Madge says.

I don’t reply for a moment, and my friend smiles as she sees that I do indeed care. But my reason comes through. “Somehow I think that once he finds out about his daughter, that any feelings he has for me will become a moot point.”

“Don’t count on it.” Gale states.

“Let’s just say we’ll see how it all goes, okay?” I finally say.

“Fine,” Delly gets up from her chair. “We will be waiting with baited breath.”

“Haha,” I joke. “I give you my promise that I will tell him on Friday night, okay? Can you keep it quiet for just a few more days?”

All three of them look at each other and sigh. “Alright, Katniss. A few more days. But listen. This is enough. I think we have to say that if you don’t tell him this time, then we will…for everyone’s benefit.”

My friends look at me, wanting to believe this time that I will do what is right. But I have delayed and put this off for so long that it is hard for them to have faith that I will do it. “I understand.” I sigh. “I’m will tell him.”

They all nod and head out. I continue to grumble about my friends meddling in my life, mostly to annoy Primrose. She just gets up and goes about her day like she knows she did the right thing.

“Thanks a lot,” I gruff as I pass by her.

“They care, Katniss. A lot,” she reminds me.

“I know,” is all I can reply.

After that, I pick up Willow from school, and my usual weekly routine continues from there. I go to work, and the usual customers come in. Although now it seems that I have one more added to the list. Peeta is back at the diner for lunch again today. Once again he sits down beside Haymitch and strikes up a conversation. They talk about the local businesses for a little bit, and discuss the similarities and differences between how they operate here versus in the Capitol.

“You get much more loyalty here from employees, for sure.” Peeta finally notes.

“That’s because the people need the jobs here,” the drunk responds. “Not like those in the city who are born with a silver spoon.”

I fill their cups and Peeta suddenly turns his attention to me. “By the way, Katniss. Delly and Madge came by the office today.”

My first impulse is to throttle my friends for immediately disregarding my wishes to not tell Peeta anything, but as he continues on about their visit, I see that there was nothing for me to worry about.

“They wanted to place some early orders and give more input for the menu,” he tells me.

“Oh did they?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Delly is planning Madge’s baby shower, it seems, so they wanted to look at the options.”

Madge was five months pregnant now, and she and Gale couldn’t be more excited. She was only just now beginning to show, so the anticipation was only growing. I should have known that they would begin planning the shower, even this early. With the new bakery, I’m sure Delly and Madge were all over making arrangements. Once more I had jumped to conclusions.

“Yeah,” I finally answer. “It’s really exciting. Babies are really great, actually.” I say this with the memories of Willow at that age in my mind.

“Sounds like coming from someone who knows.” Peeta notes.

“I know a little,” I smile. Peeta smiles too and has to leave and get back to work then.

The next day, Thursday, he is back , though, and continuing the discussion from yesterday we debate about good and bad names for babies. We attempt to even come up with some ideas for Gale and Madge.

“I think Lily for a girl,” I state emphatically. “Lily Hawthorne would be great.”

“You and plant names,” Peeta jokes.

“I can’t help it if I like them,” I reply. “Haymitch, what do you think?”

“I think babies are overrated,” he responds.

“Oh,” I wave my hand at him in frustration. “Don’t listen to him.”

Both of us start laughing and Peeta gives Haymitch a big slap on the back. “Hey! Don’t worry, we still appreciate all of your unsolicited advice.”

“Yeah, yeah. Like you two know anything. I’m out of here.” He gets up to leave, but gives us a wink before he walks out.

Peeta turns back to look at me. “Now that he’s gone, there is something that I want to tell you.”

“What’s that?” I ask.

“I want to officially offer you the job of Store Manager at Mellark’s Bakery of District 12,” he says.

The news is so stunning that I almost don’t believe what I just heard. “You want to give me the job?”

“Yes,” he tells me. “I interviewed everyone. You really were the best applicant.”

“I got the job!” I finally call out excitedly. I am jumping up and down and almost go to hug him. I stop myself just in time. No matter how I feel, it’s probably best not to enthusiastically hug your new boss.

Peeta’s smile is huge. “Yes, you did. Do you think you can start on Monday?”

I think for a moment. Oh my gosh. He wants me to start right away.   I can understand why, but it means so many changes so quickly. “I have to talk to Sae,” I reply.

“I’m sure you do. I’ll come with you and maybe we can work things out.”

“Okay,” I nod and we head to the front where Greasy Sae holds her position.

Peeta decides to speak up first. “Sae, I know that this is taking a valuable asset away from you, but I want you to know that I’ve offered the manager job for the bakery to Katniss. I really need her to start as soon as possible. When do you think you would be able to spare her?”

Sae gives a wicked smile. “I knew my girl here would be the right one,” she says. “You can have her whenever you need her.”

“But what about the diner? I don’t want to leave you in a bad place.” I tell her.

The old woman dismisses us with her hand. “Hmmph. I’ll be fine here. Already have a few of these young ones in mind to train up here.   I’m sure I’ll find the right one to fill the spot.”

I give her the biggest hug I could possibly give. “Thank you Sae. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for me.”

“You are more than worth it, girl,” she replies. “Now you go and show all these folk what you can really do.”

“I’ll be sure to finish my shifts through the weekend.” I promise and head back to the counter. I watch and Peeta continues to talk with the woman and I hear words like _hours_ and _pay._

Finally, I overhear the old woman say. “Take good care of her, boy.”

Peeta nods his head. “I will,” he answers and with a wink to me, leaves the diner. Greasy Sae looks over at me then and smiles, and with that, somehow I know I don’t need to worry about her or the diner. They will survive without me.

That night, as I tuck Willow into bed, she brings the subject or her Daddy up again. “Have you talked to Daddy?” she inquires in her sweet voice.

“No honey,” I tell her honestly. “But I plan to tomorrow night, and after that I hope you will be able to meet him.”

My little angel looks sad, but accepts what I have told her. She gives a big three year old huff. “Okay, but you better!”

I give a little laugh. She is treating me like everyone else. “Get some sleep, you little snuggle bug,” and I pull the sheet up over her.   As I walk out of the room, I realize that I have really done it now. No matter what, I have to tell Peeta tomorrow night. I have just more or less promised my daughter, and I can’t back out now. I get into bed that night with the feeling of all the weight of the world on my shoulders.

On Friday morning, I am fine until Prim decides to start my bundle of nerves going.

“Are you excited about tonight?” she asks excitedly.

“Not exactly the word I would use.” I reply.

“It will be fine, Katniss. You’ll see. He’s a good guy. Just explain everything.” She is trying to be soothing, but it doesn’t help the butterflies I feel.

Work is pretty much the same as every shift, and I relax and am doing well until Peeta comes in for his lunch. My nerves creep up on me again as I feel the air between us change from the previous days, knowing that tonight is the night. I think he feels it, too, because although he talks with both Haymitch and I, Peeta is definitely not as chatty as usual. I wonder if he is as nervous as I am. Our first real date must be daunting for him too.

Before he leaves, he leans in close and whispers in my ear. “I’ll be back at 7::00. I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

A flood of nervous happiness boils up within me and I look up into his eyes and smile. “Me too,” I answer.

Peeta leaves then and Haymitch laughs as he waves his hand in front of my face, complete with goofy grin, trying to get my attention. I shake my head before returning to work, although admittedly my mind is distracted all day.

Finally, my shift is over, and I head into the bathroom with the bag I had brought with me. I change into a olive green sundress, and let my hair out of its braid. It’s wave and falls down behind my shoulders as I brush it out. I attempt to put some makeup on, but after awhile just end up with a little blush and lip stick. Something tells me Peeta likes a more natural look anyway.

As I exit the bathroom, I check the wall clock and see that it is only a couple of minutes until 7:00. I’ve hardly put down my bag when the diner door opens and I see Peeta coming in. He has actually changes, as well. His business suit is gone, and now he is in more casual khakis and a blue button down shirt.

He walks over when he notices me. “Hey.   You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” I grin widely. “You look great, too.”

“Are you ready?” he asks.

I nod and he opens the door for me as we leave. I give a final wave to Sae who should “Have fun you two!” I can hear Peeta give a small chuckle.

We walk about a block to where his rented car is parked. Peeta opens the door for me, and I slide in. He enters the other side and starts the engine up so that we can head off. It’s a great night out, and I am curious as to where he is going to take me.

The drive has only begun when Peeta informs me. “I hope you like Tex-Mex food,” he tells me. “There’s a nice little restaurant about fifteen minutes from here.”

“Sounds great,” I reply, and a kind of silence comes between us. Even though we don’t talk much, some background music is on and the drive is really comfortable. It’s nice just being in Peeta’s presence. It always has been.

We arrive fairly quickly at our destination and head in. There’s some mariachi music playing and a hostess seats us in a booth. She gives us each a menu, and a server is close behind with chips and salsa. We both take a minute to look over all the choices.

“Would you maybe want to share some fajitas?” he asks.

“Sounds good to me,” I tell him. We place or order and begin to munch on the chips. I notice Peeta looking off in the distance a little bit, like he is trying to gain his courage for what he is going to say.

Eventually, he clears his throat. “Katniss, I’ve thought about so many ways to go about this date, but I decided the best thing to do is to get the hard part out of the way first. There is just some stuff I have needed to say, and I think if I just get it out there, then maybe we can enjoy the rest of our date. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” I say nervously. “okay.”

He takes my hand in his. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I was hurt after our night together, and I kind of took it out by just cutting you off completely for the last four years.”

“I’m sorry that I hurt you,” I tell him. “I didn’t want to. I woke up that morning and just reacted without thinking too much. I was scared.”

“I was scared when I woke up and you weren’t there.” Peeta says.

“I’m sorry about that too,” I reply. “I should have stayed and talked to you. I’ve thought about calling you so many times.” Okay, I think. This is good. This is leading in the direction that I can talk about Willow.

“I wish you had,” he says ruefully.

“You’ve been so busy with the business, I didn’t want to be in the way.” I explain.

“You wouldn’t have been in the way,” he scolds. “But the telephone goes both ways too. Once I was over my initial hurt, I thought about calling you too.”

“I think we’ve both missed the mark on that.” I feel him rubbing his thumb along the top of my hand.   It soothes me.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “We’ve both made some bad decisions. I’m… hoping we can maybe fix it now?”

“That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” I ask honestly, and watch as he nods. My heart is thumping with a beat of _tell him, tell him_. But my mouth can’t seem to make the words.

“It is,” Peeta answers, and it is then that our drinks arrives. He thanks the waiter and turns back to me. “Now that we seem to be starting fresh, why don’t you tell me how excited you are about new job I am hearing about?” He gives a confident smirk at his wit.

I smirk right back at him. “Oh, I’m really excited, although my new boss I hear is a real taskmaster…” The messing around has relaxed me in only a moment. I can feel my body release some of its tension.

Peeta can’t help himself but to start laughing. “Okay, okay. Enough joking. How do you feel really?”

“Honestly,” I tell him. “I’m sad to leave Sae, but I’m excited about the opportunity. It really means a lot to me right now.”

He seems concerned as I say this. “Are you having some hard times?”

“Not necessarily,” I explain. “I’ve been through worse. It’s just that Prim is going to graduate soon and got accepted to the medical school. The extra money I’ll be making will help a lot.”

“Is that why you didn’t finish your own degree? The cost?” I immediately stop munching on the chip in my hand. How to handle this particular question?

I take a breath a give it a shot. “Sort of. A few months after I saw you in the Capitol, I lost my job, and Mom went through a really bad spell for a while. I was taking care of her and wasn’t attending my classes. That, along with losing my job, was enough to get me dismissed from school.” _That’s not everything_ , my conscience nags at me. _There’s more._

I take a deep breath. “My job got me back on track, but not enough so that I could go back. And with the cost for Prim’s education, I just have to wait.”   I give a little smile. “I’ll probably return once she’s out, and be well into my thirties by the time I get my degree at this rate.”

Petta smiles and looks at me intently. “No matter how long it takes, if it’s what you want, do it. Don’t give up on it. Promise?

I grab his pinky, almost like we did when we were kids. “Promise.”

Our food arrives then and the next minutes are full of placing chicken and other assorted condiments into our tortillas. I bite into mine and savor every taste. I don’t get to eat like this often. While I am fed at home, this kind of meal is a luxury.

“So,” I continue once we have finally settled into a slower pace of eating. “It looks like you’ve done well. I see your face all the time on the TV with the bakeries.”

“Yeah,” he replies. “it’s been going better than I could have dreamed. I don’t necessarily like all the publicity I’ve been getting. So far, it’s been good for the business.”

“And you, too, I imagine.” I state. “Girls chasing you around everywhere. I saw one of them on your arm at the District 8 opening.”

Peeta thinks about this for a moment. “Wait, do you mean Glimmer? Oh God, I almost forgot about that. She was some girl my mother found and set me up with because she thought it would look so great for my image. She was such a ditz it wasn’t even funny. I don’t even think I saw her again after that.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve had many others after you.” I offer.

“Yeah, well they may be after me, but none of those girls are going to catch me.” Peeta answers.

He’s joking around a little again, so I decide to play along. “Really, and how is that?”

“Because I don’t care about any of them,” he says as his blue orbs lock with mine. “Because there has only ever been one girl who I’ve been waiting for.”

My fork stops halfway to my mouth. I can’t be stupid enough to not get his meaning. He is talking about me. I’m the only one he’s been waiting for. Could he really have been feeling something for me all this time? All signs lead to it.

“Sounds like you’ve been waiting for a while.” I finally tell him.

“Yeah, but I can’t seem to give it up.” He answers.

“Who knows,” I say with more boldness. “Maybe one day soon she’ll come around.” I lean in closer to him to let him know I understand him perfectly clear. I continue to have this nagging feeling of something I need to say, but as relaxed as I am now, I can’t seem to think of it.

“I hope so,” Peeta states, and we continue our easy conversation from there. Over the fabulous meal he tells me how they plan to move to putting in the bakery for District 3 next. If all goes well, his plan should be complete in two more years. I am so in awe of him and what he has been able to do.   Would he have been able to accomplish so much if things had been different? I don’t know, the answer to that, and I can’t change the past. But I can change the future, starting now. I have got to tell him on the way home. Maybe when we get to my house so he can go in and meet Willow.   Yes, I think that would be a great plan. I smile and feel good about the idea. This is it.

We finish eating and Peeta pays for the meal. We get up from the table and walk toward the door. He opens it and we both go outside towards his car. We begin the drive home, and I notice that he wasn’t going very fast, and I wondered if like me, he didn’t want the date to end so soon.

“Thanks for the meal.” I offer. “The restaurant was a great choice. The food was fantastic.”

Peeta smiles. “You’re welcome.   I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time.”

“Really? You wanted to check that place out for a while? Did you read some rave reviews or something?”   I look directly at him, even though he is paying attention to the road.

“No silly,” he replies. “I’ve wanted to take you on a date for the longest time.”

“Oh,” is all I can say. I sound surprised, even though I shouldn’t be.

“Before my family left Twelve,” Peeta goes on. “I really wanted to tell you how much I liked you. That I hoped someday we might be more than just friends. I got too scared to do it, though.”

“I think I had an idea anyway.” I note.

Peeta looks for a moment at me, but then returns to eyes forward. “Then the letters stopped. I tried to tell myself to forget about you. Go make new friends. And I did. I have some great buddies and dated a few girls.”

I feel a little pang of jealousy at this last statement, but realized soon enough that right here and now he was with me. That was all that mattered.

“But none of them held a candle to you. And no matter how much time passed, I never forgot you.”

“I never forgot you either, Peeta.” He takes his hand from the steering wheel and places it gently on my thigh. It feels completely natural having it there. I take my own hand and place it on top of his.

“Then you suddenly came back into my life that day four years ago. I thought I was dreaming. Honest. I never would have thought I would see you again. Well, you know the rest from there. We’ve already been over all of that.”

I nod my head. “I’m sorry.” I think it might be the millionth time I’ve offered my apologies to Peeta. In my mind, I hear that nagging voice telling me to _do it. Tell him now._

“I know that night never would have gone the way it did if we hadn’t got out of hand. But Katniss, I have to tell you that even if you saw it as a mistake, that I don’t regret a single moment.” The vulnerability in his voice right now is so overwhelming. I can feel the tears prickling in my eyes.

“Neither do I.” I tell him emotionally.

This answer takes him aback. “I don’t understand. The next morning you said….”

“Like I told you earlier, Peeta,” I interrupt. “I reacted out of fear. Still do. It’s a fault, and I know it.”

I take a deep breath. “Our night together may have been crazy and definitely alcohol driven, but it wasn’t a mistake. Even drunk, I could feel the connection between us. Couldn’t you?”

“Of course I could,” Peeta answers. “I just didn’t think you felt the same.”

“Oh Peeta,” I tell him. “I did. And that’s why I was so scared. Why I am still so scared now. Because I still feel it.”

He turns enough for just a moment where I can see his eyes. “So do I.”

We drive for the next few minutes in silence. The air is electric between us with all the tension and emotion. I can’t tell what Peeta is thinking, but I sense that he is waiting until we stop driving to talk any more.

We finally make it to the house and Peeta stops the engine. He gets out and, always the gentleman opens the door. I get up and he takes my hand to lead me to the front porch.

We stop there and I turn to finally face him. Peeta takes my other hands so that they are now both in his large warm ones.

“Look,” he says. “I’m here for at least a month. Until we can get the grand opening going. I know that I want to take you out more. See if what we have here is as real as I think it is.”

I look off for a moment and I know he can sense my fear. “What do you think?” he asks.

What I think is that I want that, too.   In spite of every insecurity I feel, the connection I feel for Peeta is even stronger. For once, I think I am ready to take that chance.

“I think I’d like to see that, as well.” Peeta’s smile is glorious at my declaration. I smile, too, and hope that it is just as bright.

He leans towards me then and kisses me. It isn’t gentle, yet not demanding either. It is a kiss of beginnings. In it, I can taste, feel, and smell everything that is Peeta.   The flour from baking, the mint in his toothpaste, and the roses in his shampoo.

And I know that this is it. I am going to tell him now. It may ruin everything, but in this moment, I know it is right. My resolve is clear.

So, when we finally break, I whisper. “Peeta, there’s something I have to tell...”

I am interrupted by the unmistakable creak of the screen door opening. I turn around and look to see Willow standing there. Her eyes flit for a moment between Peeta and I.

“Mommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter is the one that so many have asked me for. Confrontation time and Peeta meets his daughter. YEA! I will update as soon as I possibly can.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Night-Chapter 5 **

I watch as two sets of identical blue eyes widen like saucers.  Each looks the other over and makes quick assessments.  I can tell that Willow is still a little confused about what is going on, but it is easy to spot that Peeta immediately knows.

At that moment, the door opens again and Prim rushes out.  “I’m so sorry, Katniss.  I thought she was upstairs in her room waiting for you.”  

“It’s okay,” I assure her.  Willow is still standing there trying to put the pieces together.

“Come on, sweetie,” Prim tells her as she takes her hand to lead her back inside.  “Let’s get ready for bed.”

“But… Mommy?” my sweet girl protests.

“I’ll be up soon, Sweet Pea,” I promise her.  “I’ll tuck you in.”

Although she obviously doesn’t want to, Willow obediently follows her aunt.  I turn my attention then back to Peeta.  He is leaning over the railing, clutching on to it for dear life.  I can only imagine the shock he is in right now.  This was not the way I wanted this to go, obviously.  I approach him and gently place and soothingly place a hand on his shoulder.

“Peeta?” I whisper.

“Just give me a minute.  Please?” he says sharply.  It’s not a tone I’m used to hearing from him.  I stay close, but back away just a little to give him the space he is asking for.  I stand there silently as he breathes in heavily while continuing to hold onto the railing.  The wait right now is killing me, but I have to be the patient one.  The man has just had the shock of his life. Of course, he needs a few minutes to let it all sink in.

Mercifully, Peeta’s hands finally release and he turns to face me.  “Tell me she’s mine, Katniss,” he demands.

I look down at the ground in complete guilt and Peeta takes my fearful hesitation as trying to evade the truth.

“I know my own eyes when I see them looking back at me,” he states firmly.  “And she is about what, Three?  Tell me that she is my daughter.” 

I gather my courage and look directly at him then.  “She’s yours, Peeta.”  The words come out firm, but calm, even in the midst of my heart pounding.

There it is.  I finally said it.  The relief I feel is magnified by a hundred in Peeta as he breathes out for what might be the first time since he saw our little girl.  Once more, he turns to face outward, but does not touch the porch railing this time. 

“You called her Sweet Pea a minute ago.  I assume that’s a pet name.  What’s her real name?”  He asks.  His voice has calmed down and is back to more of Peeta’s normal tone.

“Willow,” I answer.  “I named her Willow.”

Peeta nods his head.  “It’s nice.  I like it.”

“I’m glad.  I think it fits her.” I tell him.  I take a step forward to try and approach him again.

Before I can say anything else, though, Prim pops out the door again.  “Willow keeps asking for you.  Won’t get in bed until she sees you.”

I nod and look back at Peeta with a sigh.  “I have to go in there and talk to her.  Try to explain to her.  She won’t go to bed otherwise.”

“Can I come with you?” he surprisingly asks.  “I want to see her.”

The ramifications of this could be huge.  “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” I ask hesitantly.

“Katniss, I’ve missed more than three years already.  I don’t want to miss any more.” His voice is strong and sure so I know he is adamant about this. 

“I’m not sure how Willow will take this,” I say.  I’m worried about her reaction.

“I understand.  I don’t want to make it harder for her, either.  I don’t have to even say anything,” Peeta states.  “I can just stand there.”  His face is pleading with mine.  “I just want to see her.”

 I give out my own deep breath.  “Alright.”

We slowly head inside and ascend the stairs to the second floor.   “In here,” I whisper as I turn the knob of the door.  I enter and see my girl sitting in the bed.  Her hands are folded together, waiting anxiously for someone to explain to her what is happening.  Those blue eyes lock on me first, but I notice almost instantly that they focus on something, or someone behind me.  I don’t need more than one guess as to what has got her attention.

“Hey, Sweet pea. “  I greet her.

“Hi Mommy,” she replies quietly.

“I’m sorry you had to wait for me like this,” I tell her apologetically.  Willow remains silent.  I decide to continue.  “I brought someone with me, though.”

Again, our daughter doesn’t say anything, but just continues to stare at Peeta.  I finally look around to see that he is leaning against the doorway.   Those same blue eyes are staring just as intently at the other.

I face my daughter again and approach her bed to sit down next to her.  As I snuggle in, I place my arm protectively around her.  “Willow, this is Peeta.”  I look up at him, still standing in the doorway, as I take in a deep breath to be able to make my next statement.  “He’s your Daddy.”

She looks up at me with those beautiful eyes widened, a hopeful smile playing on her face.  She looks at me first, and then turns back to her father.  “Daddy?” she quietly calls out to him.

“Hello, Willow,” Peeta says hesitantly as he straightens up and moves to come more into the room.  “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“He wanted to come and help me say good night to you,” I tell her.  “Do you want to go ahead and pick a story to read?”

Willow immediately reaches over to her nightstand and picks up a book.  I recognize the cover of _Goodnight Moon_ in her hands.  “This one!” she cries while holding it up.

“That’s a great choice,” I tell her and begin to reach for it when my little girl interrupts.

“Read book?” she calls out her question to the figure standing near the door.

Peeta flinches in complete shock and surprise.  Soon enough, though, his face softens and I can see the impact of what she just asked hit him.  “Of course.  I would love to read it to you.” he says in a soft soothing voice. 

He comes over towards the bed, and I take the moment to get myself up and make room for him.  Peeta gives me a small smile and whispers.  “Is this okay, you think?”

“Absolutely.” I smile back at him.  He nods and takes his place beside Willow.  She looks up at him with eyes full of happiness.  She hands the book over the Peeta and he looks at the title.

“I remember this one,” he tells her.  “It’s great.”  He places his arm around our little girl and opens to the first page.

_In a great green room                                                                                                                                                                                                                         There was a telephone                                                                                                                                                                                                                             And a red balloon                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 And a picture of                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     The cow jumping over the moon_

As Peeta reads, I stand there watching in awe.  This is a moment I had never even dreamed of seeing.  I never knew how much I wanted to see it.  And now that I am seeing it, I am a flood of emotions.  It is a beautiful picture, watching a man and his daughter who only just found each other read a simple bedtime story.  Complete elation, along with the complete guilt of being the one who delayed this meeting overcomes me.

I continue to listen on until Peeta finishes the story.  As per usual, Willow is already half asleep.  But, Peeta puts the book gently on a nightstand and bends over to talk to her.

“If you want, I can come back over tomorrow.  I would love to go to something special together,” he informs her.

“Can Mommy come, too?” she sleepily asks.

He looks up at me then for a quick moment.  “Of course she can,” he replies.

“Mmmm,” is Willow’s only reply as she snuggles deeper into the pillow and Peeta begins to carefully get out of the bed.

He has only just planted his feet on the ground and stood up when the childlike voice calls out.  “Goodnight, Daddy.”

Peeta looks over at me once more, and tears are now flowing from his eyes.  In watching the events unfold, I am now crying too.  Our eyes catch each other in the matching tears.

He leans over the bed and hovers above our daughter.  “Goodnight sweetheart.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He then places a gentile kiss on her forehead to which she sighs and goes completely into her nightly dream world.

Peeta walks over towards the door and follows me out.  We pass by Mother and Prim who are both sitting on the couch in the living room.  I get a questioning look from my sister, but I wave my hand to brush her off in a gesture that she knows means _not now_.

As we exit through the front door and once more are on the front porch, he finally looks at me.  “She’s great,” he says.  “You’ve done a good job.”

“Thanks,” I say in appreciation.  “She’s made it pretty easy.  She’s a great kid.”

“I can tell.”  He looks up at the window to Willow’s room.  I can almost sense that he is thinking about how incredible the last few minutes have been.  It really must be overwhelming for him.

“Look,” he says in a firmer tone.  Here it comes.  My head immediately looks toward the ground at the consequences I knew were coming. 

“I’m going to be honest with you, Katniss,” he begins.  “I’m angry.  Really really angry.”  He runs his hands through his hair.  “And that’s only one of the many emotions I have been going through tonight.”

I can only nod.  What is there that I can say?  Nothing.

“There is so much I want to say to you, but I don’t think right now is the right time to do that.   I need to go back to my hotel and think about this overnight.”

“I understand,” is all I can manage to get out.

“I’ll come back tomorrow, and we can talk this out.  We’ll both be calmer, I think.”  I nod in agreement.   “We’ll talk, and then we can take Willow somewhere together and I can spend some more time with her.”

I am finally able to look him in the face and try to let him know that I am going to accept my fault in all of this.  That means I have to accept whatever Peeta’s feelings are.

“You’re probably right.  Tomorrow will probably be best.” I reply.  “That sounds fine.” 

He breathes out heavily.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“See you tomorrow.” I answer and he walks down the steps and gets in his car to drive off.  I watch until I can no longer see the lights before heading back into the house.

Mother is still in the kitchen cleaning up dishes.  When she sees me, she stops and dries her hands on the dishtowel before coming over to give me a hug.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” she asks.

“As alright as I can be, I guess,” I reply.  “At least he knows now.”

“That’s good.” Mom states.  “Willow can get to know her father now.”  She lifts up my chin so that I am looking at her.  “It’s a good thing.”

“Yeah,” I tell her and almost instantly feel exhaustion flood in.  I guess all the adrenaline from the emotion was keeping me going until now.  “I think I’ll head to bed.”

“Okay,” she says and returns to the sink. 

I do go directly to my room, but of course Prim is waiting there for me on the bed.  She gets right to the point.  “How are you feeling?”

‘Tired…overwhelmed.” I answer as I sit down next to her.

“I can imagine,” she states and gives me a little squeeze.  “How did Peeta and Willow take to meeting each other?”

“It was amazing actually,” I reply.  “She asked him to read her bedtime story, and told him goodnight.”

“That’s good,” my sister says with a nod.  “What did he say to you?”

“Before or after?” I question.

Prim huffs.  “Better tell me both.”

“Well,” I tell her as I begin to change into my night clothes.  “Right before Willow made her appearance he told me that he wanted to try and see if we could make a relationship work.”  I stop for a moment as I put on my tank top and walk back to the bed.

“After,” I continue as I sit back down, “He said that he was angry, and that he needed time to think.”

“Sounds about right considering what he’s been through.” Prim notes.

“Yeah.  He’s coming back by tomorrow morning to spend time with Willow, and wants to talk then.”  I tell her.  “I just…I just..” 

All of the sudden I can’t stop myself from sobbing.  I lean my head down into my sister’s shoulder and cry on for a long time. 

When my tears come almost to a stop Prim speaks up.  “I thought the meeting went well,” she states in confusion. But then she looks at my red blotchy face and understanding washes over her.

“Oh, Katniss.” Prim lovingly strokes my hair.  “I knew you had feelings, but had no idea that you were that far gone for him.”

“I didn’t either, little duck.” I reply in between sniffs.  “I mean, that’s crazy, right?  In all honesty I really barely know him.  How can I care this much?”

“The heart can be funny that way,” my sister offers. 

“I guess so,” I reply and sniff away the last of my tears.  “It doesn’t matter now anyway, does it?  After tonight, anything he may have felt for me got crushed by my deception.”

Prim thinks on this for a minute.  “Look, there’s nothing more you can do tonight.  Why don’t you try to sleep, and let Peeta explain how he feels when he comes back.  Give him some time to let everything sink in.”

I nod, and give my sister one last hug.  She tells me good night, and heads to her own room.  I turn out the light on my nightstand and lay down in the bed.  I try to sleep, but my mind is too busy going over every detail of the night.  I think about every look, every word, and cry a little bit more.  All I can do for now, is wait.  I notice it says 4:13 on the clock when I finally close my eyes for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun is brutal when I finally wake up and immediately feel its rays blind my eyes.  I still feel insanely tired, and it’s not a surprise because I have maybe only slept for a little over three hours.  I need to get up, though, and be able to face what is coming.  I wash my face, brush my teeth, and throw a t shirt and shorts on.  When I finally reach the kitchen, everyone is already there eating breakfast. 

“Good morning,” my mother welcomes me.

“Hi,” I manage to croak and bend down to kiss my daughter’s head.  “Morning sweetie.”

“Hi Mommy!” Willow responds in that cheery energetic voice.  At least someone is excited for the day.

I grab a bagel and pour a cup of coffee as Prim talks with her niece.  “I hear you have a big day planned today.” 

Willow smiles hugely.  “Daddy coming.  We go somewhere.”

“Sounds great, Sweet Pea.  I can tell you are excited.”  My daughter furiously nods her head.  She’s almost bouncing in her chair from trying to contain herself.

We all happily eat for a few minutes, and I have only just finished my bagel when there is a loud knock.  Prim gives me a look before I get up from the chair and head to the door.  I open it and Peeta stands there.  He looks awful with his mussed up hair and dark circles under his eyes.  He didn’t get any sleep at all last night, either.

“Hi,” he says quietly.

“Hi.  Come on in.  Willow’s been waiting for you.” I open the door fully and Peeta comes through.  I lead him to the kitchen and everyone turns in our direction as we enter.

“Daddy!” Willow cries.  She runs over to him and wraps her arm around his legs.

Peeta immediately brightens up.  “Hi there,” he greets her and strokes her hair lovingly.

My mother approaches him.  “It’s been a long time, Peeta.  It’s good to see you.”  She places out her hand which he shakes.  “How is your family doing?”

“They’re fine, Mrs. Everdeen.  My parents are enjoying the retirement, I think.  Thank you for asking.” He responds.  My mother nods her head and returns to cleaning up the breakfast table.  Peeta turns his attention back to Willow.  He gets down on his knees to make himself more at her eye level.

“We go now?” she asks him.

“Sweetheart.  Yes, we will go.  But I really need to talk to your Mommy alone right now.”  He takes a deep breath.  “Can you be really patient and wait her with your grandmother and Aunt Prim while I do that?”  I promise that we will go somewhere fun as soon as I get back.  Can you do that for me?”

Willow looks at him for a minute.  She pouts a little and looks down.  “Okay,” she tells him. “Just be back soon!” 

Peeta chuckles.  “We will.”  His attention then focuses on me.  He motions for me to follow him.  I blow a kiss to Willow as she sits back down at the table and Prim gets out some crayons.  I then slowly follow Peeta who heads out the door.  I am so hesitant in my steps because what I feared most is about to come.  The confrontation I never wanted to happen.  But, I have to face it, so I walk on.

We are at the top of the steps when Peeta stops.  “Take a little walk with me?” he asks.  It is not a happy or angry tone, but very monotone.  He must be holding a lot of emotion in.

I nod and we walk down the steps and walk along silently down a little path that ends up parallel with the woods.  Although the day is absolutely beautiful, I can’t enjoy it right now because the silence is killing me.  I want to say something, but I know that Peeta needs to be the one to initiate.  This is his show.

Finally, he lets out a huge breath and speaks.  “I was up most of the night,” he begins in that same flat tone.

“So was I,” I quietly respond.

“I won’t say that I’m still not hurt,” he explains, “because I am.”

“You have every right to be.” I tell him.

“But I am calm now, so that I feel comfortable that we can talk.”  I just nod so that he can continue.  “Katniss, I can’t understand how you could keep this from me.  Deny me the first three years of my child’s life,” his tone is a little harsher now, although I can tell he is trying to control himself.  He stops for a moment to breathe before going on.  I know he needs to let all this out, so I remain quiet.

“First of all, you’re not going to stop me from seeing Willow now that I’ve met her?” he asks.

“Of course not.” I answer.

He nods his understanding, then runs his hand through his hair.  “Last night,” he continues, “I went over every possibility I could think of as to why you would do this.  Spending hours and hours thinking about a million ideas of what could have happened.    It was almost driving me crazy, until I came up with a final conclusion.”  Peeta stops then.  He turns to me looking in my eyes, waiting for my response.

“And what was your conclusion?” I question.

“That it was stupid for me to try and figure everything out on my own, because there is only one person who really knows why.  And that’s you.”  He takes a step closer so that I can’t help but to look him directly in the eye.  “So I want to hear it, Katniss.  The whole story from the moment you left me at my apartment that night.  Tell me why I am only now learning about Willow.”

So I tell Peeta the entire story. Everything that happened after I left him.  Everything that led to the decisions I made, both good and bad.  I open up to him with all the emotions I felt with every event that had occurred over the past four years.  Peeta doesn’t interrupt me, only makes motions for me to continue and small noises at certain points.  His face also goes through a series of emotions from sad to painful.

It is an excruciating process, but eventually I finish, and Peeta seems to breathe for the first time since I started.  He looks in front of us then and begins to walk once more.  “In my mind, I can see why you did what you did..  But in my heart, I just don’t understand why you couldn’t pick up the phone and call me.  Let me know what you were going through.”

“I thought it would have hurt you if the news got out.  Hurt the business that you were building with a bunch of scandal.” I explain.

“I could have handled that,” Peeta says in frustration.  “I don’t care what the press says or thinks about me.  The business can stand on its own.  My mother is the one who cares about image.  I never have.  If I had known about the baby I could have at least helped you.”

“By doing what?” I argue.  “Coming here to Twelve?  Trying to have a relationship?  Parenting together?  Marrying me?”

“Maybe,” Peeta says with equal tone to mine.  “Why not?  It might have worked.”

“You don’t know that.” I reply. “We didn’t even really know each other then.  Or now.”

“You’re right,” he responds back. “But you don’t know either.  Because you never even gave me a chance to decide.”

He’s right.  I have nothing to answer his statement because I know he is right.  When Peeta speaks again his tone is softer as he lifts my chin to look at him again. 

“If nothing else I could have given you some money.  You needed it.”  He tells me.

His softer tone somehow softens mine. “I didn’t want to seem like a gold digger.” I calmly state.

“So instead you decided to go it all alone,” he notes.  “She is my responsibility too, though.”

“I know,” I say defeated.  “ I just…I just…I thought I would be ruining your dream.  I couldn’t do that to you.”  Tears are streaming from my eyes now as all the guilt comes rushing out.

At my statement, Peeta looks down at the ground.  His hands are fisted into tight balls, and I know he is frustrated.  Everything comes rushing out then.

“I’m sorry, Peeta.” I plead with him, the tears flowing freely.  “I have said it so many times to you, but I am so so sorry.  I can’t change what I have done, but I want to make it right.  Please tell me what I can do to make it right?”

Peeta looks at me with all the guilt, shame, and sincere remorse on my face.  He seems to come to some kind of decision then.

“Well,” he begins, “to start with, why don’t you come with Willow and I today on our outing.”  I am surprised to hear that he actually wants me to come.  Peeta makes note of my confusion.

“I did promise her, you know,” he says jokingly.

Through the tears that are now slowing down, I manage to give a little laugh.  I sniffle away some of the congestion that had been building up. 

“I think I can do that.” I reply.

For the first time since we left the house, Peeta smiles.  Not just any smile, but the sincere smile that shows he is happy. 

“Great,” he says.  “Let’s go get our girl, then.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walk back at a lot faster pace and with each step I can sense the mellower, more normal Peeta returning.  The smile that started is staying put, and with his ease, I find my own.

By the time we reach the house, I am somehow getting excited about our excursion.  We enter to find Willow playing with her dolls in the living room.  She squeals with joy at seeing the both of us, running in our direction like a made animal.

“Are you ready to go?” he asks her as she wraps herself around both of us.

“Yea!” Willow replies.

It is only then that I catch sight of Prim standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  She raises her eyebrow questioningly, and I smile to let her know that everything at the moment is okay.  She mouths _told you_ and heads back into the other room.

I take Willow’s hand and she in turn takes Peeta’s as we walk on the door.  “Where do you ladies want to go?”

“Meadow!” our daughter cries out.

Peeta looks to me and I explain.  “You remember the meadow, right?”  He nods his head.  “It’s Willow’s favorite place in District Twelve.  It even has a playground now.”

“The meadow it is, then,” he says and we head in that direction.  It doesn’t take long for Willow to run off in front of us.

“Come on Mommy!  Come on Daddy!” she calls out. “You’re too slow.”

We look at each other and laugh at this as we pick up the pace.  “She really is great.” Peeta notes.

“Yeah,” I smile.  “I’ve been so lucky.”

Peeta sighs wistfully.  “I just wish I hadn’t missed so much.”

I feel so sad as he says this, and I know that this is the opportunity to begin the process of making amends.  To tell Peeta all about his daughter.

“What do you want to know?” I ask.

He looks at me in shock, like he has no idea what to ask at first.  Finally, he simply says. “Everything.  Tell me everything.”

The questions come flying then.  Peeta questions me about the pregnancy, the birth, and especially all about Willow’s “firsts.”  I fill in all the details I can, letting him know every event and personality quirk of his little girl.

The conversation flows so freely that before we know it we are at the meadow.  Willow sees a couple of little friends of hers and runs off to go down the slide with them.  Peeta and I stand close by and watch carefully together as she climbs up the stairs to reach to the top.

“She’s a good climber,” Peeta comments.

“Yeah, she’s got some good large motor skills for her age.  It’s going to be great when I take her to the woods and teach her how to shoot.” I tell him.

“With you as a teacher, she should be great,” he notes.  “I can’t wait to teach her some baking, too.”

My mind flitters with images of our daughter in the future making cupcakes with her father.  “We have a lot to look forward to, don’t we?” I dreamily state.

“Yeah…” Peeta’s voice trails off and he looks off lost in through for a few moments.  I watch him as he just gazes and watches our daughter play.  I find it amazing that we are here now.

“Katniss,” he interrupts my staring.  “You know how you mentioned my dream earlier, and how you thought you ruined it?”

“Yes,” I say unsure of where he is taking this.

He turns to look at me directly.  “Let me tell you something about my dream.  The truth is the bakeries were only a part of my dream.  There was much more to it than that.”

“Really?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he says pointing towards Willow.  “You see her out there.  That’s my dream too.  Children.  Family.  I’ve always wanted that, along with the bakery.”

I am floored by this, at first unbelieving at what he is saying, then a massive amount of guilt that in what I have done. In trying to keep his dream alive, for over three years instead crushed some of it.

“Oh Peeta,” I say emotionally.  “I’m so sorry I denied you these past years.”

I look in his eyes and see something I thought I wouldn’t somehow.  Forgiveness.  I can see the hurt still in his eyes, but there is a softness behind them that shows that he is giving me grace.

“I know you are,” he states emphatically while brushing a strand of hair back behind my ear.  “And I’m here from now on.”

“You’ll stay with us?” I ask.

“Always,” is his reply.

We continue to watch Willow joyfully play at the playground until its lunchtime.  We head to Sae’s and the woman herself smiles gleefully at us as she sits us at a booth. Haymitch isn’t there, so he must be on one of his benders.   I notice as we look at the menus that some of the customers give us strange looks, and I am sure the gossip mills will be running by the end of the day.

I find, though, that somehow I don’t care.  Let them think what they want.  The truth will eventually be known, and I am okay with that now.  Who wouldn’t want Peeta to be the father of their child?  They can just go make whatever assumptions they come up with.

As we leave, I take Willow’s hand as we walk down the street back towards our house.  After about a block, I notice that she grabs for Peeta’s hand with her empty one.  We walk together the rest of the way as a unit.  Connected.  Like a family.  At least that is what it feels like to me.  It’s different than what I feel with Prim and my Mother, but in a way the same.  And I find that I like it.

We make it home and spend the afternoon playing assorted games and coloring for hours with Willow.  Peeta is a trooper and participates in everything.  He even agrees with my mother asks him to stay for dinner.  Prim adds a chair to the table and the two women catch up with Peeta over soup.  We don’t say much to each other, but I notice him stealing looks at me and a few smiles thrown my way.

The hardest part comes as we put Willow to bed again.  We read her _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ together, and then kiss her goodnight. Willow is beside herself and holds onto Peeta for dear life.

“No!” she cries.  “Please don’t go!”

“Sweetheart,” he calmly holds her.  “I have to get some sleep too.  I promise you I will be here tomorrow.”

She continues to sniffle.  I look sadly at the scene.  Peeta I can tell feels horrible.  But both of us know there is no way he could stay here.

“Here’s you teddy,” Peeta offers her the pink stuffed bear she loves.  “He’ll keep you safe tonight until I can come back.”

She hugs the beloved toy and gives a final sniff.  “Okay.”  She finally lies down then and Peeta gets up and I turn out the light as we walk out.

On the porch once more, there is a moment of awkward silence.   “It was a good day,” Peeta muses.

I think about it and even with how the morning began, have to agree.  “It was.” I tell him.  “She loves you already, you know.”

“Yeah,” he comments.  “I feel almost like lightning is going to strike at any moment because she’s made it so easy.”

“That’s just her way.” I note.  “Definitely more like you than me.”

Peeta laughs for a moment, and then stops as if a thought hit him.  He gets a sly smile on his face.  “By the way, make sure your schedule is free Friday night.”

I am in total confusion at this statement.  “Um.  Come again?”

“Make sure you are free on Friday,” he repeats, “so that we can go out again.”

Now I am in total shock.  My mouth must be hanging almost down to the floor.  “But I thought that after…”  My thought trails off as I run my hands through my own hair trying to comprehend.  “You still want to date?”

“Yes, Katniss,” Peeta states firmly.  “I still want to date you.”

“But I thought you were hurt and angry at me.” I say softly.

“I am still hurt,” he concedes.  “You broke my trust deeply.  But you have explained, apologized, and taken steps to talk through this and build that trust back.  I know that.”  He stops for a minute and breathes out.  “And deep down, what happened doesn’t change how I feel about you.  So, if you are still willing to try, then I am too.”

Once again, I am too stunned to move for the moment, let alone talk.  I just stand there staring back at him.

“So the question is,” he continues, “do you still feel the same way as last night?  Do you still want to see where this goes?”

This I for sure know the answer to.  “Yes,” I say breathlessly.

Peeta steps closer to me.  “Good,” he replies.  “But Katniss, understand this.  If we try this relationship out, just know that you can’t back off this time.  Willow is involved now.  We are connected no matter what happens.  If it gets hard or you get scared, you can’t just run away.  You have to talk to me, and be open.  Can you do that?”

I hear what Peeta is saying, but my happiness at the fact that he still wants me is overwhelming.  Tears brim once more at my eyes.  “Yes.” I say again.  “I won’t run.  I just…can’t believe you still want to be with me after everything.”

Peeta smiles then, and draws even closer if that is possible.  His arms go around my waist and he leans down and kisses me.  It doesn’t take long for me to sink into it and the kiss is so amazing I can almost hear the fireworks people say can go off when you are well kissed.

When we finally break, both breathing hard, Peeta says.  “Do you believe now?”

I look up into those amazing blue eyes and smile.  Because I do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I could tell you all the reasons, but it just boils down to life getting in the way. Anyway, here it is. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please comment and review...they keep me writing and mean so much!

**One Night**

**Chapter 6**

We say our goodbyes soon after, and I head back into the house.  Prim is sitting in a recliner reading one of her textbooks, giving me a one sided grin.

“Things must have gone well.  That smile you have is priceless,” she notes.

I plop down on the couch.  “Yeah, you could say that.  Peeta just told me he still wants to date.”

Prim stops her study.  “Really?  And to think how worried you were last night.”

“I know,” I tell her.  “I seriously thought he would be so mad that any feelings he had would be shredded.  But, he asked me to go out Friday night.”

“That’s great, Katniss,” my sister places her hand loving on mine. 

“Will you be okay to watch Willow that night?” I ask her.

“Of course,” she replies.  “After everything you’ve done for me, you deserve this time for yourself.  I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks,” I give her a huge hug.  “I love you.”

“Love you too.”  I head upstairs then to bed, and leave Prim to finish her work.

The next day is a quiet Sunday that Peeta, Willow, and I spend together.  We have a walk through the woods, where I discover that Peeta still can’t walk quietly for anything. Even Willow yells out about how loud he is, which makes me laugh.  Peeta is so good natured, though, that he just shrugs it off.  Our daughter just stands there and calls him “silly daddy,” and I laugh some more, thrilled at their continually building relationship.

We spend the time getting to the lake, where I swim and Peeta and Willow both wade in the shallow areas.  We pick flowers on the shore and have a picnic.  We even lay back on the blanket, each of us taking an afternoon nap, and I find I feel completely relaxed.  It’s a feeling I have not had in a long time, and I relish it. 

Eventually, we walk hand in hand back home, and have a nice dinner with Prim and my mother.  The conversation flows easily between all, and Peeta and I smile as we clean up while my sister plays with Willow.  We join in the fun after chores and it isn’t too long before our little girl is yawning.

“Time for bed,” I tell her.

“Ten minutes?” she asks.

“How about five?” Peeta counteroffers.

Willow nods her head, and we play hide and seek for five more minutes and then trek her upstairs.  We go through the usual nighttime rituals, and once more, Willow wants her father to read to her.  I stand again in awe as he reads Curious George this time.

When he is done, I watch as Willow whispers in Peeta’s ear.  I have no idea what she is telling him, but it must be good because he smiles widely at her.  He gets up from the bed, and we both say goodnight and turn out the light.

The night is ours again as we reach the porch that has somehow become our little sanctuary.  Even though I had not thought myself tired, I find that I am yawning as I lay my head on Peeta’s shoulder.

“Tired?” he asks.

“A little,” I say.  “It’s nothing too unusual when you live with a three year old.

Peeta gives a little chuckle.  “Well, I won’t keep you.  You better get to bed.  I hear you have a big day tomorrow.”  This last part he says in that little wicked voice of his.

“Yeah,” I reply.  “My boss might not be too happy with me if I am late because I overslept.”

“Something tells me you’re going to knock his socks off anyway,” he tells me.  “But you still should get all the sleep you can.”

I sigh, not wanting to let go.  “Goodnight, Peeta.”

“Goodnight, Katniss.  Sleep tight.”  He kisses me deeply, for a very long time.  Neither of us seems to want to end it, but eventually we need the air, so the spell breaks.

“See you in the morning.” He says and begins his walk down the path.

I sleep well that night, floating in my Peeta filled dreams.  My alarm goes off before I even know it; and even though I feel refreshed, I am still a ball of nerves.  Today is the first day of the new job.  I blow out a breath and get out of bed.  I shower, and then open up my closet.  I stand there for what seems like forever looking at my wardrobe and wondering if anything would be appropriate for today.

After twenty more minutes and three discarded outfits, Prim enters the room.  She sees my state and immediately figures out my predicament.  My sister then marches over to the closet, looks for about ten seconds, and then pulls out a simple red dress with a flower pattern.

“Wear this,” she states and hands the garment over to me.  Thankful, I take the dress off the hanger and put it on.  I look in the mirror and feel pretty good about how look.   Prim comes over to check on me.

“I owe you once again,” I tell her.

“This one is free of charge,” she jokes, which lightens my spirits.  With a little renewed vigor, I quickly get my makeup and hair done.  I ramble downstairs where my mother is overseeing breakfast.

“Big day.  I made you some eggs and sausage.” She says.

“Thanks,” is all I get out before I hear a quick ramble of feet coming down the stairs.  I know exactly who is going to come around the corner any second.

“Hi Mommy!” Willow calls out and comes running into my arms.

“Hey Sweet Pea.” I hug her.  “I hope you slept well.”

“Yes,” she answers sweetly, and then lets me go.  From behind her back she brings out a piece of paper.

“I made picture for your work,” she informs me.

I take it and look to see three drawings that seem to be people, surrounded by objects that are obviously flowers.

Willow explains.  “That’s you, me, and Daddy in the woods.”

I am so moved by what she has done that I take her in my arms again.  “Thank you, sweetheart.  It’s beautiful.  I will make sure to put it at my desk at work.

Willow smiles at her success, and sits down for her own breakfast.  I quickly finish mine up and give her a quick kiss and goodbye before heading out.   I close the front door behind me and give a big sigh.  Today is definitely a new day, and I have to face it head on.

With determination I walk towards the bakery and make it in pretty good timing.  I’m about ten minutes early as I walk through the entrance.  As usual, Effie is there, already giving out orders to the construction crew.  As she sees me, though, she stops and waves. 

“Katniss!  Come on in.  Let me get you set up.”  She leads me back to the now more familiar back offices and into a small space that must be where she usually resides. 

“I’ve got your HR paperwork to fill out right here,” she tells me.  “I don’t need it today, but the sooner you can get it done, the better.”

I nod and take the stack from her.  I figure I can fill it all out at home tonight.  I look it all over for a moment when I am interrupted by a different voice.

“Ready to begin?” Peeta asks as he stands in the doorway.

“Ready or not.” I state.

“Come on,” he says.  “I’ll help you get started.”

We walk down the hallway, and I notice that as opposed to the previous couple of days, Peeta does not take my hand.  I guess he is trying to keep our personal and business relationship as separate as he can.  Probably for the best, I think.

He leads me to the manager’s office I had been shown at the interview, and tells me to sit down in the chair.  It’s comfortable, and the room is pretty sparse so far.  There the desk, which is clean of almost any items except for a computer, and a file cabinet to the right. 

I take out Willow’s drawing and set it out on the desk.  Peeta looks over my shoulder and glances at it.  I think he can tell what it is because his eyes get a little misty.  “Great drawing,” he says.

“A gift from Willow for my first day.” I tell him.

“It’s perfect,” he states, and then take a breath to get back into business mode.  “Okay,” he starts.  “I think you should begin by getting up to speed on memorizing the menu and learning the various software programs you will use for schedules and accounting purposes.”

“Okay,” I say a little hesitantly.

“We’re still hiring, so eventually I’ll have you sit in on some of the interviews to give me your thoughts.  Once we have everybody on board, you’ll be in charge of their basic training to get them ready for opening day.”

I let out a breath.  It’s so much responsibility so quickly.  I can imagine that I will have part in the planning for the grand opening ceremonies, as well.  Just one more item to add to the seemingly overwhelming list.

Peeta senses my stress.  “Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah,” I tell him.  “I’ve helped hire and train before, but usually just one person at a time, not a group.  And all these computer programs will be new to me.  It’s just a lot to learn.”

Peeta places his hand gently on my shoulder.  “You’re going to be great.  I promise.”  As always, his belief in me takes away any worry and makes me smile.

Peeta leaves me alone then to get back to his own work and I return to the computer.  It stares at me like it knows it has the upper hand. I was wishing at this moment that I had kept up with the skills I had learned in the one course I took while I was still in college.  I had gotten comfortable before I was kicked out, but it had been four years since I had used anything remotely resembling what was in front of me now.

While working at Sae’s, most schedules I made I did by hand, and paycheck information I entered on a system that was at least a decade old.  Nothing like this new machine.  But, if I was going to do a good job, I had to learn, beginning now. 

Letting out a breath, I take a tentative click on a word processing program.  It comes up, and all the pictures and text seem like Greek to me.  I try clicking on a few things and begin to type a few words which come up almost magically on the page.  _I guess that’s a good start._

Things go downhill from there.  It takes me an hour to simply place images in the document, and trying to create a table with equal sized columns becomes a herculean task.  And fonts?  It seems like I choose one and then fifteen minutes later the words somehow go back to default.

I am so frustrated that I begin to place my head on the monitor in defeat, when I hear the click of heels behind me.

“Hello dear.  Rough first day?” Effie calls out.

“This computer is having fun taunting me in my ineptness.” I tell her.

“Have you tried the program tutorials?  I found them very helpful when I was beginning,” she offers.

I groan.  “Of course there are tutorials,” I mutter.  “I should have thought of that.”

“It’s okay, dear,” she soothes chirpily.  “I’m here to help.”

I sigh.  “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she says with a bright smile.  “Would you like to have some lunch together?”

My first instinct is to say no, since I was hoping to eat with Peeta, but I shouldn’t be rude.  “Sure,” I answer and turn to stand up and grab the chicken salad sandwich I brought.

We walk down the hall and on the way pass by Peeta’s office.  His door is closed, but through the windows I can see two things.  One, that he is on the phone, and two, he looks extremely agitated.  He is pacing around and running the hand not holding the phone through his hair.  I can’t hear what he is saying, but whatever it may be is very animated.  Obviously, Peeta looks to be too busy with some kind of crisis to have lunch.

I continue to follow Effie to the small break room at the end.  There are only a couple of tables, so we take two seats at the farthest one.   I unwrap my sandwich and Effie unlids the container holding her salad.  We both take a couple of bites before the woman breaks the silence.

“It will be okay, you know,” she notes.  “Peeta always manages to bring down whatever crisis might be going on.”

“I’m sure he can,” I reply.  “He seems like a great boss.”

“Oh, he is.” Effie gushes.  “I’ve watched him deal with all kinds of issues with these openings.”  She takes another bite.  “But I have to admit, he’s different with this one.”

“What do you mean?” I say curiously.

“Well, dear,” she begins.  “Usually with each new bakery Peeta is all business.  Working all the time, and stressed out about every little detail.  But this one,” she taps her long polished nails on the table.  “He’s been much more relaxed.”

“Why are you saying this?” I ask.

“Well, I see a difference in him.  Other than this troubling phone call, Peeta has been much more laid back here. He’s been smiling, at ease, and confident.  Much more so than anywhere else.” Effie stops for a moment to look up at me again.  “And I can only think of one thing that might have made that difference.  I noticeably swallow as her meaning is coming through.  She means me.

I blush, and try my best for a cover up.  “I think he’s just happy to be back in Twelve.”

“Maybe,” Effie says take a sip of her tea, “but…he also told me about Willow.”  I almost choke on my bite of sandwich then.  I take a drink of water to clear my throat before looking back up at her.

“Umm…”  I try to find words, but as usual am lost.

Fortunately, Effie has no trouble and just continues talking.  “I truly had no idea what I was putting in motion when I set up that interview for you.”

“You couldn’t have known,” I tell her quietly.

“I know that,” she remarks, “but I wanted to tell you thank you.  Peeta’s happy.  He deserves to be happy.”

“Thanks,” I say.  “Right now, we’re just dating.”

“You have a child together,” Effie states firmly.  “There’s much more to this than just dating.”

She has a point, but this conversation is definitely getting uncomfortably personal.  “Right now, we’re just seeing where this goes while he is here.” I finally say, and it’s the truth.

“Well, my dear,” the woman smiles. “I have high hopes for you.”

This becomes my segway into a new topic.  “How have you enjoyed Twelve so far?” I ask her.

“Oh, it’s a little smelly for my taste, but overall the people are lovely. Very salt of the earth.”  She gets up to throw her trash away and sits back down.  “For instance, I met this one man at the diner the other day that was simply fascinating.”

“Do tell,” I say.  I am fascinated myself at her thoughts of my people.

“Well, he was sitting at the counter there, and definitely needed a shower, but we have a lovely conversation.”  Effie goes on to describe a person who could only be Haymitch.  I want to almost laugh out loud.

“And your conversation with him was ‘lovely’?” My curiosity is killing me here.

“Oh yes,” she gushes.  “I offered him my silverware when I saw he didn’t have any, and told him all about all the new things I have seen while visiting this district.  He was quite the avid listener.”

“I’m sure,” I say with every bone in my body trying to not to burst out.

We talk a little bit more about Effie’s views on District 12 before lunch break is over and we head back to our separate duties.  I continue to work had on learning the new systems through the afternoon hours.  I go through the tutorials as Effie suggested and eventually start to get the hang of a creating a few documents. Time flies by, and I have just successfully completed a module to learn the spreadsheet program when I hear a knock at the door.  I’m smiling and look up to find Peeta standing in the doorway.

“You look happy,” he remarks.

“I think I might be figuring some of this out,” I say enthusiastically.

“That’s great.  You ready to head home?” he asks. 

I look over and see that it is already 5:00. “Yeah. Just let me get my stuff.”  I get up out of the chair slowly and grab my bag and keys.  Turning off the desktop and switching off the lights, we walk down the short corridor together.

“Bye Effie.  See you tomorrow!” Peeta calls out as we pass her in the main service area, still overseeing the ever present construction.  Effie gives a ceremonial wave of her hand to acknowledge him, and Peeta opens the door for us to exit.

We haven’t even gone a block when Peeta mentions what I want to talk about most.  “Sorry that I couldn’t join you for lunch,” he says.

“That’s okay.” I soothe him.  “I spent the time with Effie.  We had a very interesting discussion.”

“Really…tell me about it,” he prompts me to continue.

“Well, she told me you have been happy here and she knows about Willow.”  Peeta gives me a worried and guilty look, but I wave my hand at him.  “It’s okay.  It’s not a secret anymore.”

“I’m glad.” His face relaxes as he is reassured.

“She also told me,” I continue, “that she has met some interesting people while here, including one Haymitch Abernathy, with whom she had a ‘lovely’ conversation.”

Peeta laughs heartily.  “You’re kidding?”  I shake my head.  “Oh, what I would have given to have seen that.  You know we are going to have to do something the next time we see the old man, don’t you?”

“Obviously,” I say.  “It might be true love.  We have to help it along.”  We laugh together then, and soon are holding hands as we continue walking.

“By the way,” I continue, “I saw you on the phone. I was a little worried because you looked really upset.  I hope that it wasn’t a big problem.”

 “No,” Peeta states with a frustrated huff.  “Just my mother.”

“Oh,” is all I can say.  Not that I knew what to expect, but definitely not that.

“Yeah,” he continues.  “She was calling to check up on the progress of the bakery.  And…I told her about hiring you

Now everything makes sense.  “And I’m guessing that she wasn’t too happy about that.” I offer.

“No, not at all,” Peeta replies with a little laugh.  “You might think that after all this time she might have improved her outlook, but no.” 

“I can only imagine what she might have said about me.”  I say trying to sound as confident as I can.

“You don’t want to know,” is his only answer.  It must have been really bad, then. 

“You’re right.” I decide.  “I don’t.”  I really don’t need to hear the ugly things that the woman told him.  I know it would only upset me.  “But did you tell her about Willow?”

Peeta shakes his head.  “No,” he replies.  “After all that she screeched about you, I didn’t think she deserved to know that she has a granddaughter.”  I can hear the anger in his voice.  “It would have only added fuel to her fire anyway.”

“All right,” I sigh.  “I leave it to you,” I step closer and take his hand.  “But if anyone knows something about keeping secrets, I do.  And trust me, there will be a downfall.  You can’t hide it forever.”

“I know,” he replies.  “And I don’t want to hide.  I’m not ashamed of Willow or you.  You know I’ve already told Effie.  I’m just angry at Mother and want to find right time and right way to tell her.”  I nod, letting him know I understand before he continues.  “I promise I will tell her and the whole family everything.  Besides, I like having you both to myself for a little while before the whole world knows about it.”

“I see,” I say.  _The whole world_.  That’s a pretty scary thought, but as popular as Peeta is, everyone will want to know all the details about our romance once the word is out.  Am I ready for that?  No, but then again would I ever be? 

I look down at the ground.  “As long as you’re sure.”

He puts a finger under my chin and lifts it.  “Remember what I said,” he tells me.  “Don’t let what my mother might have said get to you.  I don’t care, and it’s not true.”

I take a deep breath, getting my head back on quickly and smile at him as brightly as I can.  Peeta smiles back and takes this as his cue to continue.  “You are not trash.  You are an amazing woman.  Just look at all you have done in difficult circumstances.  You’ve taken care of your family.  Anyone should be proud.”

How does he do that?  Keep making me feel on top of the world when I try to bring myself down.  At the moment, I could almost think I could take on anything put in front of me.  Maybe with him, I can.

“You really do have a way with words, Mr. Mellark,” I seductively say.

“I play to my strengths, Ms. Everdeen.”  Peeta then leans in to kiss me, but just as our lips meet, a tiny voice cries out.

“Mommy!  Daddy!” Willow is running through the door and bounding down the steps.

The moment broken, I hear Peeta quietly give a laugh.  “Is this something we are going to have to get used to?”

“Romantic moments being interrupted by a three year old?” I ask.  “Yeah, I guess so.”

I take his hand and Willow joins us at that moment and takes his other one. “Come on!” she orders us, and together, we walk into the house for dinner. 

It’s another quiet night together, and over the next couple days, we fall into a routine.  I have breakfast, then head into work, have lunch with Effie and Peeta, then afterwards Peeta and I walk home where we have dinner with Prim and my mother and then spend time with Willow before bed.  After she is asleep, we head to the porch where we talk and kiss.  Each night, the kisses become deeper, more meaningful, and it becomes harder and harder to say goodnight…for both of us.  I don’t want to pull away, and neither does Peeta, but agonizingly we do.  I know that I am growing more and more in love with him, but still have this sinking feeling about what will happen once the bakery is open.  I try to remain in the moment, though, as Peeta wants.

By Thursday, I have worked hard enough at it that I am feeling at least somewhat competent with a few programs and become fairly knowledgeable about most of the items on the menu.  Not hard when you know that everything is delicious.  I am tapping away at the keyboard working on creating payroll spreadsheets where there is a knock at the door.

“Morning,” he happily greets me.  “I brought you something to munch on.”  He holds out a plain brown paper bag in my direction.  “Made it myself.”

I take it in hand and open it.  I find two cheese buns inside and from the feel of it, fairly warm out of the oven.

“Thank you,” I say and get up with the intent of bending the work/dating relationship a little bit.  I walk over to Peeta and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  

“You sure know the way to a girl’s heart,” I tell him as I pull off a chunk of the bun and put it in my mouth.

Peeta gives that wicked little grin.  “Well, at least I know how to get into yours,” he replies.  “You’re a sucker for the baked goods.”

I laugh and smile.  “So,” I continue to eat.  “What’s the occasion?”

“Not that I need an occasion to bring you a treat,” he says.  “But I did want to drop by and let you know that I am going to be doing some more interviews today.  I wondered if you wanted to join in on them.”

I almost choke on my bun from the shock.  “Really?”

“Sure,” Peeta states.  “You are going to be in charge here.  You should have some say on who works here, and I value your opinion.”

I have to admit, he has a point, and it would definitely be nice to be a part of creating the team who will be working the store.  “Okay,” I finally answer.

“First one is at 1:00.” He tells me.  “That okay?”

“Yeah.  Fine.” I say.

“I have a couple of conference calls before then, so I probably won’t have time for lunch, but I’ll see you then.”

“See you then,” I smile up at him, and get a wink in return before he leaves.

The day goes on from there.  I continue my work, and chat with Effie as I eat a quick chicken wrap.  Pretty much as soon as I throw my trash away, I notice it’s five minutes until one, so I head to Peeta’s office. 

“Come in,” a voice calls out when I knock.  I open the door and find two figures.  One is Peeta, and the other is a young man.  They both turn and look up at me as I enter and I smile as I recognize the second face.

“Katniss,” Peeta begins, “I would introduce you to Rory Hawthorne, but I think you already know each other.  He’s here interviewing for one of our weekend and evening positions.”

“Yes.” I reply.  “Hello Rory.  It’s good to see you.”  I shake his hand.  Of course I know him.  He’s the younger brother of my best friend, and is also sweet on my sister.

“Hi,” the teenager says quietly.  “Prim okay?”

“She’s fine.  Thanks.” I tell him, and Peeta clears his throat to start the interview.  Rory returns his focus on the job at hand.  I listen as he is questioned thoroughly about his various working experiences, as well as his academics.  From what I have learned, Peeta is big on education, and I have a feeling he doesn’t want anyone working for him to sacrifice that.  Rory must impress him, though, because he is smiling as he discusses his grades and future.

It goes on for about thirty minutes like this before Peeta wraps it up.  “Well,” he tells the young man.  “It sounds like you work hard at everything you do.  Thank you for coming in today.  I think we can let you know by the end of the week.”  He puts out his hand.

Rory shakes it.  “Thank you, Mr. Mellark for the opportunity.”  He turns in my direction.  “Thanks, Ms. Everdeen.   Tell Prim I said hi.”

“I will,” I tell him, and he takes his leave.  Peeta and I go through three interviews in about the same manner.  By the second one, I actually feel good enough to ask a few questions myself.  Through my peripheral vision, I know that he is happy when I do.

As the last applicant of the day leaves, Peeta closes the door behind the last young woman and turns around. 

I let out a huge breath.  “That’s a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“You’re telling me,” Peeta says.  “You did great though.”  He walks back to his desk.  “So, what did you think?”

I mull over my thoughts of each of the people we had seen.    Overall, I was most impressed by Rory and the girl who just left, but not so much by the other two.

“I thought the first one and last one would be fantastic.” I tell him.  “The second and third one didn’t seem like they would be reliable.  I had a feeling they would be skipping out a lot.”

“I had the same feeling too,” he replies with a nod.  “I think I know where we’ll go from here.”

I nod too, and turn to leave, but am stopped by Peeta’s voice.  “Thanks for your help.  I think you might have a knack for management after all, Ms. Everdeen.”

Behind the playfulness in his voice, I can sense the truth behind the statement. And between that and all I have accomplished so far this week makes me feel incredible.  I am almost floating on air the rest of the day, with a smile plastered on my face as Peeta and I leave to head home.

We decide to run into Sae’s to pick something up for dinner and lo and behold Haymitch sits at the counter.  Peeta and I give each other knowing looks and move in to our newfound prey.

“Haymitch! How are you?” Peeta greets him.  The old drunk gives a grunt of approval at our presence. 

“Anything interesting going on with you lately?” I ask him.

“Nope,” he gruffs.

“Funny,” Peeta comments, “I’d heard you made a new friend recently.”

 Haymitch’s eyes immediately look up and understand our intent.  “That woman who works for you is an annoyance.  Kept yapping the entire time she was here.  And almost every night since.  Tonight was the first peaceful meal I had all week until you two showed up.”

“Well, unlike most people here, Effie likes you.  You should give her a chance.” I tell him.

“It could be the beginning of a beautiful love story…” Peeta offers.

“Just because you two are all lovey dovey now you think it should spread to everyone.  Stop terrorizing me before I decide that I don’t like you after all.” He is almost yelling now.

“Alright, alright!  We’ll leave you alone” Peeta states

“But we’ll be sure to send Effie over later with some goodies.” I add.

Haymitch is close to fuming.  “Get out of here.  You two are making me sick.”  We look at each other and silently decide to take the opportune moment to leave before we make him really mad.  We say our goodbyes and dash out, waving to Sae as we pass her.  Just as I go through the door, I take one look back, and I might be crazy, but I think I notice Haymitch has what I could almost call a smirk on his face.  Maybe we weren’t too far off, after all.

As soon as we are outside and enough distance away that I don’t think anyone could hear us, Peeta and I both convulse into laughter.  My belly is aching by the time we calm down and Peeta speaks.

“That was classic,” he says.

“You’re telling me.  I think there’s definitely something there.” I reply.

“Absolutely,” Peeta states and just then I hear a voice calling out.

“Katniss?” We both turn to see Madge and Gale walking in our direction.

“Hi!” I return the greeting and smile at my friends.

Madge waves and approaches me with a hug.  “It’s good to see you,” she says.  “And you Peeta!”  She turns and hugs him next.

“How are you feeling Madge?” I ask my heavily pregnant friend.

“Large and uncomfortable,” she confesses as she looks us both over and watches as Peeta takes my hand.  “My husband here is a rock dealing with me right now.”

“Always here to help,” Gale quips.  “And seeing you two together is definitely a treat.”   I see the wicked look in my friend’s eye and know he is trying to bait me.  Madge is the one who speaks, though.

“So, the rumors are true,” she states.  “You two are together now.”

“We’re dating, yes.” Peeta tells the couple.

“Wow,” Gale says in astonishment.  “Catnip dating.  This is something I’ve got to see.”

Madge snaps her fingers. “Why don’t we double date this weekend? We can catch up and you can tell us everything about meeting Willow.”

We give each other looks, once more silently having a conversation.  Peeta raises his eyebrow, asking me if I am okay with it.  I really wanted us to have some time alone, but I admit being together with friends could be fun too.  I shrug my shoulders to let him know it is okay with me and he can decide.  I watch him pause for a moment before turning back to my friends.

“That sounds great,” Peeta answers.  “We were planning to go out tomorrow night.  Does that work for you?”

“Perfect,” Madge replies.  “Anything to get me out and moving.”

“Great,” I add.  “I’ll text you tomorrow so we can pick a time and place.”

They nod and turn back to continue on to their original destination.  Peeta takes my hand and we begin the usual trek back home.   

We have our usual night and a great day follows, knowing that it is Friday and the weekend looms before us.  The only difficulty comes when Peeta comes to pick me up for dinner.

Willow rushes into his arms as usual and the two play tickle fight while I finish my makeup and attempt to fix my hair in something other than a braid.  I finally get it smoothed out and feel ready to go when I head downstairs and notice Peeta holding a sobbing Willow.

“Do you have to go again?” she cries.

I can tell in Peeta’s face that this discussion is getting more and more difficult for him.  “Your Mommy and I are just going out to dinner.  We’ll be back, I promise, and you’ll have fun with Aunt Prim.”  Willow listens, but huffs and just walks away into the kitchen.

“She’ll calm down in a little bit.” I soothe him, even though Willow’s fear directly relates to my own.

He huffs, just like his daughter, and then gets up.  “You’re right.  We should let her cool off.  I’ll talk to her again later.  I hate for her to be angry with me.”

“I’d be worried if she didn’t,” I reply.  “Because it means she cares about you.  That’s a good thing.”

“Yeah,” he says perking up somewhat.  “It is.  Come on,” he says opening the door.  “We should get going.”  We get in his car that he has brought this time so that we can drive to the restaurant.  Peeta is avoiding the elephant in the room…his eventual departure, but I don’t want to think about it either. 

We reach Luciano’s Italian Bistro and our friends are already there waiting for us.  We are shown to a booth and Peeta helps me take off my jacket as we all sit down.

“So Catnip,” Gale begins as he picks up a menu.  “How has the job been?”

“Catnip?” Peeta immediately questions.

“It’s a nickname.” I quietly answer with my cheeks blushing.

“Really?” Peeta is curious now.  “Do tell.”

“Don’t” I warn Gale.

“Oh, it’s too good to pass up,” he replies.  My friend then goes on to tell Peeta about how we met about six months after he left the district.    That when I introduced myself he thought he heard me say Catnip instead of Katniss, and therefore he has called me that ever since.

Peeta is rolling by the time the story is over.  “So does that mean I can start calling you that?”

“Not a chance,” I scowl at him.  All three of my companions roar with more laughter.  Gale continues to retell many of our hunting adventures and misadventures together.  He talks about how much hard work I put into it, and how much I learned to be able to stay above water.  I wonder if he is trying to butter me up to Peeta.  Not that he has to.

“Yeah,” he finally concludes.  “This is the first I’ve really ever seen Catnip go out like this. She’s been so focused on working and taking care of her family.  And now that I think of it, this is probably the most relaxed I’ve seen her, too.”  I blush at all the talk about me, even though I know he is right.

“Really?” Peeta says, looking like he can’t really believe it.

“Indeed,” Gale answers.  “You’re having a good effect on her.  I’ve been trying for years to get her to loosen up, and you’ve accomplished it in a little over a week.”

“Oh yeah?” Peeta asks, totally loving all of the talk about me.

“Yes,” Gale states.  “And Madge is right, too, about the chemistry between the two of you.  I can see it simply from watching here.  Anyone can see you’re crazy about each other.”

I think my best friend has in his way just given his approval of our relationship.   Madge is beaming, but I can’t tell if it’s from the hormones or happiness at us being together.  Probably both.  I turn and Peeta and I exchange a look together.  One knowing that what our friends have seen truly is real.  In that moment I do feel what I can only describe as happiness.

“Thanks, Gale.” I tell him and give him a peck.

The four of us continue to chat throughout the dinner, and luckily the conversation gets off the topic of me.  We discuss Rory coming in to interview, Willow’s growing relationship with Peeta, the rest of our family, and the preparations for the coming baby.  I only tense when discussion turns to the completion of the bakery.  When Peeta plans to leave.  Otherwise, we are having so much fun I find that dinner is over much too soon.  With the bill paid for, we say goodbyes to Gale and Madge.

“This was so much fun.  We need to do it again soon.” Madge says as she gives me an awkward hug with her huge belly.  Gale shakes Peeta’s hand.

“Take care of her, okay?” my friend says quietly.  It’s sweet in a way.  It’s like he is giving Peeta permission to take his place at being first to watch over my welfare.

“I will,” he affirms and with a nod Gale returns to his wife as they hand in hand walk towards their home.  Peeta takes my own and we stroll leisurely in the direction of my house.  It’s a beautiful night and I am finally glad to have him finally to myself for a moment.

“They’re great,” Peeta comments.

“Yeah.  They care.  Even if annoyingly so at times.” I joke.

Peeta chuckles.  “I think we all need friends like that.”

I nod my head in agreement.  “We do.  They’ve been there for me during the hardest times.”

It’s saying that last statement that gets me thinking about how quickly that it is the man beside me now who has been the one there for me.  And somehow I know it is only temporary.  He will have to go back to his life and I won’t be able to stop him.  The idea of him leaving hurts more than I ever thought it could.  Like before, I try to push that feeling away.

Lost in my thoughts, we arrive home before I know it.  We climb up to the porch, and I am soon wrapped up in his arms as Peeta kisses me.  It’s a wonderful kiss, but my thoughts keep creeping in and I can’t fight the tear that is escaping.

When we release from the moment, Peeta quickly notices the look in my eyes. He has fast become a good reader of my mood, revealing that no matter how hard I try my thoughts betray me.

“What’s wrong?” he asks wiping the single drop from my eye.  I look down, not wanting to speak.

He grabs my hand.  “Hey.  Talk to me, remember?”

He’s right.  I give a little sniff and then nod my head more confidently.  “I know you said you would stay with us, and I believe you meant it.  But, Peeta, the reality is that at some point you are going to go back to the Capitol.  I just…don’t know what will happen to us when that time comes.”

Peeta takes a moment to think about it.  “You’re right,” he finally agrees.  “But Katniss, let’s deal with that when the time comes.  Right now, can’t we just enjoy this moment together?  Because here and now, I’m not going anywhere.”

I look up then and smile in agreement.  “That’s good to know, “I say with an awkward laugh.

He places his hand gently on my cheek and begins rubbing his thumb over it.  “And know this too,” he continues quietly.  “I may have to go back for a while, but one day, somewhere down the line, I’m going to say good night to you, but I won’t have to leave.  I’ll be right here with you, with Willow close by.  Together.”

“Together,” I repeat.  “I like that thought.  But how?”

He gives a little shake of his head.  “I don’t know, but we can figure it out in time.”  He steps closer and pulls me into him.  “For now, I’d like to go back to our regularly scheduled program.”

I smile, very willing to give up my fears at the moment.  “I can do that,” I tell him.  He leans in and kisses me again.  I do my best to push my thoughts to the back of my mind, but knowing that at some point we are going to have to talk about this.  But, in the meantime, I take and give everything I can in this kiss, and in my way telling Peeta everything that I feel.

Finally, we do part, and those blue orbs stare right into me again.  “Don’t worry, okay?” he tells me.  “Besides, right now we have bigger fish to fry.”

I am intrigued by his statement and raise my eyebrow at him.  “And what’s that?”

He huffs out.  Not a sign of good news.  “I talked to my mother again today,” he says, and I scowl at the mention of the woman.  He runs his hand through his hair before continuing.  “She’s sending reporters to cover the opening of the new bakery here." 

Peeta and I have only just taken some big steps together and now we are going to be watched over by the press.  I have no idea how this will effect what we have built so far.  What do we tell them about our relationship?  About Willow?  About anything?  It’s scary just thinking about it.

“How soon are they coming?” I ask.  Maybe we will have some time to prepare.

“Monday,” Peeta replies shortly.

_Oh_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I finally got to work and have a new chapter to post. Thank you all for sticking with me even with the long wait. I hope you enjoy this new part.

**One Night-Chapter 7**

After taking in the news, we are silent the rest of the way, although the problem still lingers in the air.  We finally make it home, and I unlock the door.

“I think I better check on Willow and try to smooth things over from earlier.” Peeta says.

“She loves you, and just wants to keep you around like I do.” I reply.

“I know.  I can’t stand the thought of her sleeping now and mad at me.”  He smiles and gives me a quick kiss.   Walking upstairs then, I follow as he opens the door.  There is a small glow from the nightlight, and I can see the bundle of hair above the comforter.  Peeta steps over and gently sets down the bed before lightly patting Willow on her shoulder.  I hear a small moan and then her body moves a little until it is sitting up.

“Daddy?” she calls out sleepily.

“Hi, sweetheart.  I just wanted to see you again before I left.  And tell you I’m sorry that I upset you earlier.”  He is speaking gently to her while brushing her dark locks with his hand.

“Don’t go,” Willow cries softly.  I notice Peeta’s body visibly slacken from the effect of his daughter’s words. 

“Sweetie, please believe when I say that more than anything I want to stay here with you and your mommy,” he explains.  “But the truth is that right now I don’t live here, sweet pea, and I will have to go back at some point.”   Willow begins to turn away from him and tries to lie down again, but Peeta gently grabs her and pulls her onto his lap.

“Can I promise you something, though?” our little girl nods her head.  “I promise you, that even though I will have to leave for a little while, that I am going to find a way so that I won’t have to leave and we can be together as a family.”

“Mommy too?” Willow says so innocently which makes Peeta (and I) chuckle.

“Of course, Mommy too.  All of us together.”  Even from a distance I can see the smile of my daughter light up the room.  She finally nods and goes back to sleeping.  Peeta leans over to give her a kiss on the forehead, then gets up to head toward the door.

“Goodnight Daddy.  Goodnight Mommy.” She softly calls out.

“Goodnight sweet pea.  We love you to the moon and back.” I reply and close the door behind us as the exit.

It is silent as we emerge out of the house and onto the porch.  I let out in a breath the tension I didn’t know I was holding.  Peeta comes over and begins to knead my shoulders with his hands.

“Did you mean it?” I ask.

“Every word,” Peeta replies.  “Like I told you earlier, we’ll find a way.  For now, I’m here and not going anywhere at least for awhile.”

I breathe out, finally calming for the moment.  I decide it’s a good time to change the subject.  “So, how are you planning to handle the reporters?”

“Well,” he begins.  “They will want to spend most o their time talking to me, but they will want to ask you a few questions, as well.  Are you okay with that?”

“I guess so,” I tell him.  “What do you want me to say?”

“Just tell them the truth,” he states.  “Answer their questions honestly.”

I tense a little about the thought of answering personal questions about my relationship with Peeta.   “About everything?” I inquire tentatively.

He nods.  “I wouldn’t worry about it too much.  Chances are that they will only ask you about the bakery itself.  But I say if they do ask you something more personal, go ahead and answer them.  It’ll be okay.”  I give my own nod of understanding.

“And you?” I am curious as to his plans.

“I’ll do the same,” Peeta tells me. “I’m not afraid.”

“Even if your mother reads about it?” I ask.  “She won’t like it.”

“So be it,” Peeta scowls at the thought.   “Let her find out that way.  I don’t care anymore.  I want her and everyone to know how I feel.”

“You don’t think she’ll do anything when she does find out?” I know I am letting my nerves show, and Peeta instinctively takes his steady hands in mine.

“She might,” he says, “but I won’t let her keep me from you.  I’ll take whatever comes.”

He seems so assured, that I can only nod my head.  He gives me one last sweet kiss before leaving, and I immediately miss his warmth.  I stand there and try to hold on to the promise of someday that feeling of his closeness never leaving me.

The blissful weekend passes too quickly as we continue to build our family relationship, but the reality of Monday does come.  As I walk into the bakery, I take a deep breath before opening the door.  I smile at Effie, who as usual is the first one here.  She gives a wave back while talking into her headset.  To whom I don’t know.  She walks over towards me and has ended her call by the time she reaches the spot I am at.

“Morning!  It’s a big big big day,” she chirps.

 “Yeah, I guess so.”  I try to gather as much enthusiasm as I can.

“They just confirmed that they would be here around 9:00.” Of course, Effie is nothing but efficient to make sure an appointment happens on schedule. 

I nod.  “Thanks, Effie.  I appreciate it.”  In that moment, I decide to lift my spirits by having a little fun.  “By the way, how’s Haymitch.”

“Oh, just fine,” the chirpy woman smiles.  “I actually got the man to properly eat a meal at home for once instead of that greasy diner.  He may have that gruff exterior, but he’s coming around to my way of thinking.”

I can’t help but chuckle at the thought of a domesticated Haymitch.  “I’m sure he is, Effie.  I’ll talk with you later.”  She gestures to me and turns around to make her next call.

I make my way to the backrooms.  I obviously need a jolt if I am going to get through today, so I immediately head to the breakroom for a cup of coffee.  I see a fresh pot already made for which I am grateful and pour a cup.  I pass by Peeta’s office on the way to mine and see that he is focused on a document in front of him.  It must be important because he waves at my but doesn’t get up to talk.  I’m sure we will have plenty to discuss later anyway.

I spend the next hour turning my computer on and going over emails.  I get so lost in the work that I actually relax and have lost track of the time when there is a knock at the door.  I think it might be Peeta so say good morning, but it is not him that I find in my doorway.  Instead it is a man and woman, obviously from the Capitol from the way they look.  He is decked out in shiny silver pants with matching t-shirt, all topped off by his hair slicked back into the ponytail.  She is in all hot pink, from her feet to the top of her shoulders, the only thing different is her head which is completely shaved with green vine patterns tattooed on.

The woman sticks out her hand towards me.  “Hello!  Miss Everdeen, is it?  I’m Cressida, head business writer for Panem  News.”  She gestures over to the man.  “This is Pollox, my photographer.  He’s going to be taking all of the pictures for the article.”

At least on the surface they don’t seem to be out for any juicy gossip.  I stand up and shake Cressida’s hand.  “It’s nice to meet you.  I’m Katniss.”

“Katniss,” she repeats.  “Thank you for having us here today.  The place looks fantastic.”

“No problem,” I scowl inwardly.  As if we had a choice.  “I’m glad you like it.  How can I best help you get started?”

“Why don’t we go around and take the shots we need of the bakery first, and then meet back up with you here after that for some questions?” she offers.

“Sure,” I reply.  The two nod then leave, and I am mercifully left alone for the next half hour or so.  But they do eventually come back.

“Do you mind if I sit down here?” the reporter asks.

“Of course,” I answer and she sits in the chair opposite me.  I notice that Pollox has quietly taken a place in a corner and is taking my picture from there.  I don’t necessarily want my photograph anywhere in the article, but it’s all for the publicity, right?  I have to make the bakery look good.  For Peeta’s sake if nothing else.

“So, I just have a few questions for you as the new manager here,” Cressida begins.  “Tell me what drew you to this particular job.  What is it about Mellark’s that made you want to work here?”

At least that part was easy   I tell them about getting experience at Sae’s and the encouragement she gave me to apply for the job.  I talk about getting an interview and being hired, followed by my plans for the position and the bakery when she asks.  I discuss the vision to make this particular branch of the bakery like it was when it was first in Twelve, in essence taking the company back to its roots.

“Sounds like a great idea,” the reporter notes as she writes something on her pad, then looks back up at me.  “So tell me then, what is it really like to work for the ‘famous’ Peeta Mellark?”

Ok, there it is. The one question that could lead to so many more.  I decide to start by giving an honest, yet very general answer.  “He’s great,” I finally respond.  “He really knows what he is doing.”

“It must be nice having him back in District 12,” Cressida continues.  “You look to be about the same age…did you know him when his family lived here?” 

So she is trying to get some personal stories.  “We went to school together.” I reply

“That’s great,” the woman is writing furiously.  I obviously have her attention now.  “What was he like as a young student?”

“Pretty much as he is now,” I explain.  “Hard working, kind, friendly to everyone…”  I trail off as I figure Cressida can fill in the rest, but she is persistent if nothing else.

“I’m sure you can tell us more,” she states.  “Did he have any girlfriends?  Did he get into any scrapes back then?”

I scowl a little at her getting away from the business and getting personal.  “Peeta was a model student.  Never once did he get sent to the principal’s office.  He always helped those in need.    And as for girlfriends…”  I take a deep breath in before continuing my mini rampage, “he was only twelve when he moved to the Capitol.  Don’t you think that’s a little young?”

“Of course,” she smiles wickedly.  “Just wanting to paint a picture of what he was like then.  You seem to know quite a bit.”

I stare and blink as the Capitol blonde looks down and finishes writing down my statements.  Once done,  she looks up and around my office.  She nods toward the picture I have set out of Willow.  “Beautiful girl,” she notes, “especially the eyes”.

I can’t help but be proud and smile.  “Thank you.” I tell her.  I look at her and notice a flash of some kind of recognition in her eyes.  I wonder if somehow even this person so unconnected with us can see the resemblance.

Cressida doesn’t say anything if she does, though, and both she and her cameraman get up at that point out of their chairs.  “I think that is all we will need, Ms. Everdeen.  Thank you for your time.”

“You’re welcome,” I shake her hand once more, and the two walk out of my office and directly down the hall to Peeta’s.  I hear a knock, muffled voices, followed by a door closing.  I try to go back to whatever I was working on, but am too distracted and desperately wanting to know what is going on in there.  It is agony and either it’s me , or they remain in there for an extremely long time.  When I finally hear the door opening again, I check the clock and notice that it was at least an hour that they were in Peeta’s office.

Moments later, I see the pair of journalists pass by my office and both give me the strangest of smiles, as if they had just received the biggest scoop of the year.  It doesn’t take me long to figure it out.  Five minutes after that I see Peeta emerge in my doorway, leaning against it as he always does.  His expression doesn’t give anything away.  He doesn’t look overly happy, nor upset either.  It’s more…accepting.   It’s the final thing I need to see.

“They know, don’t they?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he replies.  “They do.”

I blow out a breath as Peeta continues, “At first it was just question about how I liked being back in Twelve and the plans for the bakery.” he begins.  “But then that reporter got much more personal, asking about if I had caught up with anyone I knew while I had been here.  She brought up your name pretty quickly, and kept nagging me about my relationship to you.” I nod as I continue to listen intently.  “I didn’t know at first how she seemed to already guess our relationship, but then it came out.”  He looks up then into my eyes.  “She asked me about the picture of Willow in your office here and how it reminded her so much of me.”

“Those eyes,” I say quietly.

“Of course,” he agrees.  “And after that she wouldn’t relent until it came out, at least the big details.  I didn’t tell her specifics.  Just that Willow was my daughter and that we were dating.”

“Enough to give her article the juicy gossip it needed,” I state and take a deep breath to calm myself.  “Okay, so it’s out.”

I just stand there staring off into space, unsure of where to go from here.  So Peeta walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.  “We’re going to be okay.  It’ll be a few weeks of craziness and then it will die down.  Just as long as you are with me on this.”

“A few weeks,” I state.  “Together, right?” I smile.

“Together,” he chuckles and hugs me tight.

“Did they tell you when the article will come out?” I ask.

“Cressida said it would be in next Wednesday’s issue.” he replies.

“Well,” I tell him, “at least we have a little while before the rest of the media gets here.  Prepare for the firestorm of questions.”

“Yeah,” Peeta nods.  “We can talk about how we want to handle that in the next day or two.  Right now, let’s just focus on the work of getting this bakery ready to open.  You have a training to prepare for a week from today.”

He leaves me then and somehow I am able to turn my energies around and get work done.  We head home and over dinner tell my mother and Prim what happened and what we plan to expect. 

“I bet it won’t be that bad,” Mother hopefully notes.

“I agree,” Prim says.  “Pretty much everyone in Twelve knows anyways, so the news won’t matter one bit.  And, no offense, but who cares about those fangirls of yours, Peeta.”

He chuckles at this.  “I know I sure don’t.”

 I think we both know that there is only one person whose reaction is the one we fear.  And for now I choose not to think about her.  Instead, I work, and spend time with Peeta, Willow, my family, and friends.

A few nights later, my daughter surprises us both when we are putting her to bed.  Peeta has just tucked her in when she asks, “Are you still working on a plan, Daddy?”

He is taken aback for a moment, but soon breaks into a smile.  “I am, sweetheart.  I promise.” 

With his simple declaration our little girl wraps around him and holds him tight.  “I love you.”

I am without words, and my heart is swelling so hard it could burst.  This is the first time that Willow has said those words to her father, and seeing this moment is magical.

Peeta is holding on to her like he will never let go, as he runs his hand through her silky dark hair.  “I love you too, sweetheart.  So much.”   As with the night they first met, tears are flowing from his eyes.

Eventually, we say goodnight to Willow and find our place to be alone.  Peeta silently holds me close for a few minutes, but then quietly speaks.  “I don’t know how I could ever leave the both of you now.”

“You don’t have to,” I reply. 

“I will at some point,” he tells me.  “At least for a little bit.  I have too many loose ends in the Capitol.  I’m going to have to go back and settle everything.”  He pulls me away but gets me to look at him.  “But, I am going to come back.  I want you.  I want Willow.  You know that.”

“I know,” I say and settle once more into his warmth.  I’m actually starting to believe it myself.

Days pass with our routine and I manage to mostly forget the visit with the reporter.  My energies lie with Peeta, Willow, and my job.  It’s pretty monotonous, other than the one evening as I am heading home with Peeta that we notice Effie waiting at Haymitch’s door.

“Well, well,” Peeta remarks.  “Looks like someone has a hot date tonight.”

“I swear he will not hear the end of this.” I reply as we laugh and hold hands together.  In life’s mundane events with Peeta and Willow, I truly begin to get the feeling like we are a family.  I can’t help but have dreams of the three of us and a future in our own home together.  It seems silly.  I mean, it’s only been four weeks, but in a way it feels like so much longer than that.  I think there is just comes a point when its right and you know.

Once more Monday arrives and it is time for me to begin training all of the new Mellark’s Bakery employees.  I get there an hour early for final preparations, and Peeta finds me pacing in my office reading over my notes for the thousandth time.  He walks over and stops me, turns me around so that my back is to him, and begins to massage my shoulders.  My reflexes kick in and I relax at his kneading.

“You’re ready,” he whispers into my ear.

“This is my first real test at this job.” I state.

“And you’re going to be great.”  The clock on the wall chimes the hour and my cue that I need to enter the meeting.

Peeta turns me around again to face him now and gives me a kiss on the forehead.  “Go get ‘em, tiger.  You’ve got this.  I believe in you.”

I let out my breath and nod.  Mustering everything I have to walk out and into the small conference room built with the offices.  There are about 25 faces in there of new recruits, some of which I had a hand in hiring.  I recognize a few of them, with number one being Rory.  I lock eyes on him and watch as he gives me a small wave.  I return with a small smile in his director as I move to stand behind a small podium and place my notes on it.

“Good morning,” I begin.  “Thank you all for being here today.  We are excited to have you at Mellark’s Bakery and hope you will be happy working here.  Let’s go over our agenda for today…”  I continue on and go through my presentation step by step .  The times when I notice that I seem to be losing the crowd is when I give them a break.  We stop for lunch and I manage to chat a little with most of them while eating.   The group are of varying ages and situations, but get along well. They all seem to be so enthusiastic about working here, too, and I try to build on that.

The afternoon continues on just as smoothly until finally we are done.    I let out a breath and think that at least I have done my best.  I tried to be clear about the expectations and what to expect while working here. 

“Thank you all again for your attention.  That’s all I have.  Please feel free to call or email me with any lingering questions you might have.  I’ll be happy to help.  We are so excited to have you as part of the team.  I hope you have a great day and we’ll see you soon.”

Everyone stands up then, and I scan the faces to gauge how everyone is feeling.  Surprisingly, most are somehow smiling in my direction.  I even get a few people who say “thank you” as they walk past me. 

“Good job, Katniss.” Rory whispers as he comes by.  “I feel really prepared now.”

“Thanks, Rory.  You’ll be great here.  Come by and see Prim soon, okay?”

“Sure,” he replies and walks toward the door.

With the room now clear, I pick up my things and turn with the hugest smile of accomplishment on my face.  I immediately spot Peeta leaning against the doorway.

“Good night,” he tells Rory as the young man goes by him.  He faces me again, and I see that his brilliant smile seems to match my own.

“Great job, Ms. Everdeen,” he says with that knowing voice.  “Knew you could do it.”

“Thanks,” I answer as I move towards his direction.  “I’m just glad it’s over now.  I think we have a really good group here, though.”

“I agree,” he agrees.  “And you’ve done a good job with them.  So now that it’s over…” Peeta places his arms around me.  “Let’s go get Willow and celebrate.”  I nod and we turn out the lights and head out.

Our daughter, of course, is more than willing to join us for a dinner out.  We head to Sae’s and have just sat down when I notice through the packed crowd that Haymitch is not at the counter as usual.  Tonight, he is sitting at a booth, and he is not alone, either.  Effie sits across from him chatting away while he continuously munches on bread sticks.  My first thought is that he is going through what to him must be like torture, but then I notice that the old man has a slight one sided smirk on his face.  _He’s enjoying himself.  That’s interesting._

“Looks like love is in bloom after all,” I note to Peeta as I give a nod in the couple’s direction.  He looks over and almost spits out the water in his mouth from disbelief.

“And I thought we were just making fun of him.” Peeta says.  “I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t see it for myself.”

Willow sees them and yells out, “Uncle Haymitch!”  She runs over to their booth and climbs up next to him.  We have no choice but to follow over behind.

“Hey there ladybug,”  Haymitch greets her.  He doesn’t seem to be drunk right now, so that was good.  Must be Effie’s doing.  “You know my friend, Miss Effie, don’t you?” the old man points out to the little girl.

“Yeah.  She’s at Daddy and Mommy’s work,” Willow replies.

“Hi there sweetie,” she answers.  “How are you?”

“Good!”  It is then that the group takes notice of us.  “Daddy!  Mommy!  Can we sit here?”

“Only if it is okay with Uncle Haymitch and Miss Effie,” I tell her.  “We wouldn’t want to disturb the happy couple?” 

I get a glare from the male side of the booth.  “Why?” Haymitch finally grouches.  “No way anyone can get a simple dinner alone, can they?

“Oh stop it you!” Effie brushes him off.  “We would love for you to join us.”

I turn to Peeta and he winks at me, knowing this is a perfect opportunity to have some fun with the new couple.  “We’d love to.” We sit down then and actually have a delightful time chatting about the bakery opening and other news in District 12. 

Over dessert Effie and I chat animatedly about the new items she noticed at the clothing shop, when I turn to see Peeta and Haymitch deep in hushed conversation on the other side of the booth.  What caught my attention was that it was Haymitch who seemed to be the one who was doing all the talking while Peeta was engrossed in what he was saying by the intense look in his eyes.  I wondered what they were discussing.

As we left the restaurant with our goodbyes, we head home, and I ask Peeta about it.  “What was going on in there with you two?”

“Business talk, actually,” Peeta says as he takes my hand and we begin walking.  “I had no idea that the old man was such a wealth of knowledge, but he was actually giving me advice.”

“For what?’ I ask.

“Going over my options for the future,” he confesses.  “I told you I was trying to come up with a plan, right?  He’s trying to help.”

“Anything noteworthy?” I prod on.

“I want to let it all sink in and think about before I put it all out there.  Is that okay with you?” he asks.

“Yeah, just talk to me when you are ready.” I tell him.

“I promise,” he says and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

Life goes on as it does, and I am deep in work, relationship, and parenting that time flies by.  I am reminded of an important event, though, when I have just sat down at the office a week later on Wednesday morning,  and almost immediately the phone rings.

“Hello?” I call out.

“Is this Katniss Everdeen?” the voice on the other end asks.

“This is she.” I reply.

“Hello!  I’m Caesar Flickerman with Celebrity Buzz Magazine and I wanted to know if you would be willing to answer some questions regarding the article that came out this morning about you and Mr. Peeta  Mellark.”  The clipped voice reminiscent of Effie is obviously from the Capitol and most definitely one I didn’t want to speak with.

The man’s question did turn on the light bulb in my head.  _Oh yeah.  The article about the bakery was supposed to come out today.  I guess the cat is out of the bag, so to speak._   I had to find a way to get out of this so that I can see what was written and discuss with Peeta before doing anything else.

“Um.” I begin.  “Can you call back later?  It’s not really a good time for me right now.  I just got into the office.”  At least that was the truth.

“Of course!  Of course!  I will be happy to chat with you alter.  Have a wonderful day dear.”  The phone clicked off then.  UGH!  This did not bode well for the day.  I’m about to get up and head to the nearest magazine stand I can find when Effie heels click through my doorway.

“Hot off the presses!” she almost squeals. 

“Did you read it?” I ask.

“Of course,” she replies.  “The people are going to eat this up!”

Oh boy, it must tell all, then.   She wouldn’t be this excited otherwise.  “Let me have it then,” I tell her.

She nods and lays the magazine on my desk before walking out.  I pick it up and easily find it as the cover article for the month.  I turn to the page noted and see the title first.  _Love and a Bakery:  Details on the new Mellark’s in District 12._  I glance first at the layout of all the photographs taken on the bakery itself.  I had to admit they looked beautiful.  Finally, I dived into the article. 

The first part wasn’t so bad, just giving details on the bakery itself, and the plan for opening in the next month or so.  There were quotes from Effie to that respect.  But about halfway though, the tone of the article changed to being more personal.  There were a few highlights especially that detailed their relationship. 

_This opening is definitely special for Mellark’s owner Peeta Mellark.  After many years in the Capitol he has come back to the district where he was born.   “It’s been nice return to Twelve,” the handsome young man said.  “To reconnect with old friends.”_

_One special friend is Katniss Everdeen, 26 years old, who has been hired as manager of the new Mellark’s.  The two have known each other from their school days and with Peeta’s return have been seen rekindling their romance.  Sources from around the District have spotted them together multiple times having dinner around town._

_This homecoming must be even more special as the couple has a three year old daughter together.  While no details from either party were given about her.  The matching picture of the beautiful girl in the offices led to confirmation by Mr. Mellark himself that she is indeed his daughter with Katniss._

_“I look forward to sharing this bakery opening and many more with them,” says Peeta.  We wish them all the best in their happiness._

I breathed out as I placed the magazine down.  I supposed it wasn’t that bad, and I guess it was the truth.  There was nothing about the one night stand or me leaving Peeta for four years in it, at least.  I get up out of my chair and head to Peeta’s office.  I knock on the door and he gives me the signal to come in.  I enter and head toward the desk.

“I assume you read it?” he says.

“Yeah,” I tell him honestly.

His face is still concerned.  “You okay?”

I nod  “Fine.  And you?”

“So far, so good, other than the phone ringing non-stop already.” He groans.  ‘Various sources wanting more news and interviews.”

“Yeah, one has already called me too.” I say.  “Please tell me you said no.”

“Of course I did, although it means they are just going to make up their own stuff,” he tells me.

“Let them,” I sigh.  “I don’t want to talk to any more reporters.  It’s our lives and they don’t need to know about it.  We know the truth.”

“You’re right, they don’t.  I’m just letting you know the situation.  We’ll have to deal with it for a week or two, and then it should die down when bigger news comes along.”  I nod my head in agreement.  He has more knowledge and experience in this, so I should trust Peeta’s judgment,

“As long as you are okay,,” he once more looks me over to make sure.  I nod my reassurance to him.  He smiles then.  ‘In that case, for now let’s get back to work.  We still have an opening coming.”

We do go back to work, but by the afternoon, I have to set my work phone to _Do Not Disturb_ , and realize that I will have to change my cell phone number immediately.  My mother calls at lunchtime to tell me that she had to take the phone off the hook due to the constant ringing.  It’s annoying, but I do my best to not pay attention.  Madge and Delly both call to make sure I’m okay, and I tell them that I am fine with everything being public knowledge.

As we head home that day, Peeta and I notice the strange stares of the good citizens of District 12 as we pass by them.

“I guess this means that the word is definitely out.” he whispers to me.  “if they only suspected before, they know for sure now.”

“Let them,” I say.  “We’re not ashamed, are we?”

“No, not at all,” Peeta states with a smile.

We weather the next few days together, trying to work amidst the phone calls, questions, and requests for interviews.  As Peeta predicted, even though we made no more statements, the gossip rags made them all up on their own.  Headlines kept coming over the next week with our names and pictures.

                _Bakery Businessman Has Secret Love Child_

_Mellark Reveals He is a Father_

All of the articles basically rehashed what the first one said, with a few embellishments.  We especially laughed at the outright lies some of the articles made about our relationship.

“They think we had secret rendezvous meetings for years?” I state after pickup up Capitol Weekly.  “Hah!  That’s ridiculous.”

 Peeta comes over to look over my shoulder and read what I had seen.  He begins to laugh too.  “Yeah, and we might have secretly married at some point, too.”

“Oh well,” I say putting the nonsense writing.  “Let them think whatever they want at this point.  We know what we are to each other.”

Peeta’s face gets serious then.  “I don’t know, Katniss…do we?  We’ve been dating for a month, but we haven’t really discussed it.”

He’s right.  “No, I guess we haven’t.”  I’m a little trepedatious about what may be coming.  I’ve never liked discussing feelings.

Peeta is determined, though.  “So, what do you want, Katniss?” he asks.  “How do you feel about us?

I think about it.  As scared as I am about this, I know it is more than time we have this conversation.  So, how do I feel?  I think about Peeta.  Our sweet friendship when we were young, and the pain of losing him then.  I think of the connection and heat we felt the night we conceived Willow.  I think about the joy that our relationship has brought me these past few weeks.  How I love spending time with him and watching his growing connection with our daughter.  I finally think about the hope that Peeta has brought into my life for how good life can be, especially with him.  With that, I know my answer.

I must have taken a long time to think, because I see the desperate look in Peeta’s eyes for an answer.  I put my hand on top of his to sooth him.

“I want us,” I tell him, trying to convey all my emotions in my touch and my eyes.  I see the look of relief and joy come over his face.  “I love you,” I continue.

That does it.  He takes me by my arms and crushes me to him, kissing me hard.  When we part, Peeta speaks breathlessly.  “I love you, too.  And I want us to be together more than anything.”

“So do I,” I reply.

“What do you think” he says in between nuzzling kisses on my neck, “that this weekend when we are on our date if you stay the night with me?”

I can’t deny that I understand the meaning of his question and that I like the idea.  “Sounds good to me,” I tell him.  “I’ll ask Prim if she can take care of Willow.”

He nods, and then continues his assault of kisses.

My sister, of course, is ecstatic when I ask her, and more than willing to help us out.  The next couple of days pass and I could almost call myself giddy with happiness.  When Friday afternoon that week arrives, I am practically dancing out the door to say goodbye to Peeta.

“Just wanted to tell you goodbye before I left to change for tonight.” I call out to him.

“Hey, just the person I wanted to see.  I wanted to give you some good news.”  I calm down enough to walk into his office.

“What’s up?” I ask.

“I just got official word that we are going to officially open the bakery in three weeks,” Peeta says gleefully.  “With the official ceremony about a month after that.”

I smile.  “That’s great, Peeta.  It’s really happening.”

“It is,” he states.  “Great way to start our night, don’t you think?”

“Sure is,” I say, and go over to give him a quick kiss.  “See you at seven.”

“See you then,” he replies as I walk out.

I get ready with dressing, making, hair, and packing a bag for the night.  I spend a little time with Willow by playing Candyland, and my sweet girl has just about won when the doorbell rings.

“It’s Daddy!” she calls out and runs to open the door and crash into his arms.  I watch as he scoops her up and hugs her.  “We’ll see you tomorrow, okay sweetheart?”

“Okay,” she answers and runs off to find Prim.

“Ready to go?” Peeta says to me.  Something doesn’t sound right in his voice, though.  He turns and walks to the car.  I follow behind and get in.  I watch as he slams his door and harshly turns the key in the ignition.  Something is definitely wrong.  I’ve hardly ever seen Peeta this tense.

“Are you okay?  What’s wrong?” I ask.

“I…”  he is hesitating, which he almost never does.  This is not a good sign.  Peeta looks down for a moment, then breathes deeply and turns toward me.  “I have to go back to the Capitol.” he finally says.

“What?” I cry out.  I thought he wouldn’t have to go until the Opening.  Something must be going on.

“My mother,” he begins.  “I got a call right after you left.  She’s called a meeting of the Board of Directors for the bakery.  She’s concerned about the direction the business is going.”

I am shocked.  “She can do that?”

“Yeah,” Peeta says as he runs his hands through his hair.  “I technically own Mellark’s Bakery, but my parents still hold voting position on the Board.  Anyone on the Board who does has the right to call a meeting.  I have to go.”

No, this can’t be happening.  “This isn’t about the business.  This is about us.” I rage.

“I know it is,” Peeta agrees.  “Mother railed at me over the phone about keeping her granddaughter and my true relationship with you a secret.  She said it was going to be bad for the bakeries.  I explained to her how everything happened and why I kept the information to myself.  I also told her that I hated how she spoke about you and that she should not do so again.  That’s when she informed me that she would be calling a Board meeting.”

“Could she do anything damaging?” I ask.

“She could, yeah.  She holds major power on the Board, especially if she convinces the others.  She could stop the Opening, for instance.“  He takes my hands in his.  “I have to go and stop her.”

I bite my lip, trying to hold back my tears, and the question I desperately need the answer to.  “Will you come back?” I ask quietly.

“Yes,” Peeta answer is certain.

“When?” I continue.

He shakes his head.  “I don’t know.  All I know is if we are going to have a future, then I have to go now.”

All I can do is nod my head.  “When do you leave?”

“Early Monday morning.” he replies.

“Do what you have to do,” I say in defeat.  “I just don’t know how we are going to do without you.”

“And someday , you won’t have to be without me at all,”  he states.  “Keep believing in that, okay?  And for now, let’s just make the most of the time we have right now.”

“Okay,” I say wiping the tears from my eyes.  We drive off then and head the miles out of town to the restaurant Peeta has chosen for the evening.  I can smell that unique flavor of seafood when we enter, and once seated we eventually get back into easy conversation.  We talk about our friends, Willow, make fun of Haymitch, all the subjects except the one we dare not discuss right now.  We laugh together and the tension is lifted from us in this bubble we have created.  The dinner is delicious and as we finish, Peeta notices the live music playing outside on the deck area of the place.

 “Would you like to dance?” he asks extending his hand to me.

I give a little giggle.  “Sure.” I reply. 

We get up and head out into the night air and Peeta holds me tight as we begin to sway slowly to the music.  His arms lock around me as if they never want to let me go.  Our eyes catch each other and he brings one hand up to my cheek to touch it gently.

“So beautiful,” he tells me with such adoration in his voice.  There is nothing left for me to do then but kiss him.  And I do.  Peeta responds in kind and although it starts quite chaste, it builds in intensity quickly.  I am definitely breathless when we finally part.

“I love you,” I say, and then lean closer to his ear and whisper, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“That sounds familiar,” Peeta notes.  It’s a memory four years earlier of the same question on another beautiful night.  “And the answer is the same.”

I look up at him with all the hope I have in my eyes.

“Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

**One Night-Chapter 8**

It must be at least 6:00 in the morning and when I find myself awake.  I can’t remember the last time I stayed up most of the night, but here I am, sleepy yet content, with my head on top of Peeta’s broad chest.  I can’t help but run my fingers over the curly blonde hairs.  His small groan tells me that he likes the motions.  Peeta’s heartbeat is steady and gives me more comfort than I have felt in a long time.  All of the responsibilities I have are lost to me in this lazy moment.  We have been distracted for the last few hours in each other, going in between our rounds of intimacy and dozing here and there. But I know that post coital bliss isn’t what is keeping us up now.  We both know we need to talk about what looms ahead.

I decide to be the one to break the silence.   I rise up onto my arms and look down into Peeta’s eyes.  “So what are your plans when you get to the Capitol?”

Peeta lifts his arm and brushes his hand lovingly through my hair.   Our little time out is over.  He gives a sigh.  “First of all, I’m going to prove to the Board by the numbers that I am running the company well,” he begins.  I nod my head for him to continue.  “I have a few ideas for going forward that Haymitch and I discussed.  I want to pitch them to the Directors, but before I decide on a direction, I wanted to get your thoughts first.”

With this, I am completely awake now.  I sit up in the bed, and Peeta follows suit until we are facing each other.  I am ready to listen.

“Ok, first question,” he starts. “Are you willing to move with Willow to the Capitol?”  His question is a little tentative, so I know he probably guesses what my answer will be. 

I lay my hands on top of his.  “Peeta, I don’t want to raise her there.  It’s not the life I want for Willow.  It would take her away from everything and everyone she knows.  I just can’t do that to her.  I want her to grow up here.”

He looks intently at me taking everything in.  After a moment, he nods.  “So do I.”

I breathe out in relief before continuing.  “What about moving here to District 12 like you were planning?”

“That was the idea,” he replies.  “But Katniss, the office and headquarters for the bakery are in the Capitol.  I would have to travel and commute constantly.  I’d hardly ever be home with you or Willow.  I don’t want that either.”

“Meet in the middle somewhere?” I say noncommittally.  “Like moving to District 5 or 6 so you could be closer?”

Peeta shakes his head.  “Then neither of us would be around family or friends.”  He brushes my hair back again.  “Look, I don’t want to take you or Willow away from your support here.”

“Then what do we do?” I plead.  “We don't want to be without you either.”

He gives that self assured smile which tells me he has had a plan all along.  “Well, as they say…if Mohammed will not go to the mountain, then the mountain must come to Mohammed.”

“Meaning?” I say with raised eyebrow and confusion.

“I crunched the numbers and run everything by the old drunk who secretly is a business guru,” Peeta says.    I laugh at the thought of Haymitch in any form of office or professional attire.

My attention is returned by the seriousness of his gaze.  “Katniss,” he states.  “I’m going to ask the Board of Directors to move the Mellark Bakery headquarters to District 12.”

I gasp instinctively in a moment of shock.  It takes a moment, but everything finally sinks in.  It would be the answer to all of our problems.  We could all be here together, and Peeta could still run the company easily.  I give a huff.  But it can’t be that easy, can it?

“Do you really think they would let you do it?” I ask.   He shrugs.  “They’re just going to think that you are just asking for it just because of me.  Do you truly believe it is best for the business?”

“That’s why I looked over all the stats of the bakery operations,” Peeta states. “If we moved everything here to Twelve, then the company wouldn’t be spending half as much as it would to run in the Capitol.  Building rent would be less, plus a lower cost of living for assistants and other administrative staff.  It’s not a large number of employees that would need to be relocated.  The work can be done no matter where the offices are.”

“The people may not want to move, though.  You’re asking a lot of them to leave their home, too.” I debate.  I know he cares about the employees who work for him and they would be his primary concern.

“I know,” he says with a little regret in his voice.  “I hate to lose anyone, but it is a choice the people are going to have to make.  I feel this is best, and if they are as supportive as I believe they are, then they should be willing to come.  I am going to try and give every incentive I can to make it worth their while.”  He smiles for a moment.  “You know everyone wants to come to District Twelve.”

"Sure they do." I answer as I laugh at his attempt to relieve the tension.  But I find myself quickly back to my most serious thought.  “Do you think you can convince the Board and more specifically, your Mother to let you do it?  You know she’s not going to like it.”

“She’s not going to like it at all,” Peeta agrees.  “I honestly don’t know if I can, but I have to try.  I really think that if I can show them all of the benefits to the plan then they will have to agree.  If the majority of the Board gets on board with it, then Mother won’t have much of a choice if she’s the only one against it.  I will win if I can convince the rest.”

I look into his face and he seems so assured and determined.  I nod my head and sigh.  “So, what I can do to help?”

“Stay here, take care of Willow, continue the plans for opening the Bakery,” he takes my hands then.  “And most of all, believe that we can make this happen.” 

As always, Peeta’s smile and warmth can make me believe almost anything.  “If anyone can do it, you can.”  I lean in closer at the same time he does and our lips meet in a long lingering kiss.  It goes on and on for awhile, and both of us want to move further, but we have already probably spent too much time as it is.  As tempting as another round of lovemaking sounds, I know that I need to go home.  I am the one that finally separates us.

I sit up and start to place my legs over the edge of the bed before looking back.  “I better get dressed and go before Willow wakes up and realizes that I am still gone.”  Peeta nods and lies back on the bed.  I get up and head into the bathroom.  It only takes a few minutes for me to put some fresh clothes on, brush my teeth, brush my hair and braid it.  It’s not long before I come out and walk back over to the handsome man in front of me as he looks at his phone for messages.  He puts it down at my presence and I lean over to give him another long kiss.

“Take my car for now,” he says throwing the keys my way.  “I’ll take a shower, get changed, then walk over to meet you girls at the house in a little bit,” he says.

“Sounds good.  I’ll see you soon.” I reply and walk out.   Of course, Prim gives me all sorts of knowing looks the moment I walk into the house and place my bag down, and I know I will be grilled for details later.   Willow has just gotten up and for the moment is none the wiser that I was gone all night.

About an hour and a half later Peeta is there, and we grab our daughter and head once more to the meadow.  Willow begins to pick at the dandelions that are filling the wide open space around the playground.

“Haymitch and Effie are going to meet us tonight so we can go over our plans and create a presentation,” Peeta tells me.  “I’ll pack up everything tomorrow.”

“Sounds like you have it all planned out for now.” I remark

He goes back to watching Willow wistfully.  “How am I going to tell her, Katniss?  I don’t think that I can stand it.” 

It’s killing him the thought of hurting our little girl.  “Be honest but gentle,” I advise him.  “Remind her that you will be back.”  He nods and I continue.  “And I’d do it sooner rather than later, like removing a band aid.”

“Okay,” he replies and he takes my words to heart by immediately calling Willow over to him.  She runs over in that little girl way she has and as Peeta holds his arms out, she rams right into them full force and this amazing man picks up his daughter and places her in his lap as they sit on the bench together.  I stand and watch Peeta as he takes a deep breath.

“I have something I need to tell you, sweet pea.” he quietly tells her.

“What, Daddy?” Willow’s face turns to concern.

“You know how I told you that I was going to have to go to the Capitol for a little while?” Peeta continues.

“Um huh,” she replies.  Willow snuggles into his chest to hide her face. 

That only makes Peeta wrap his arms tighter around her.  “Well, sweetie, that time has come.  In a day or so I’m going to have to get on a train to the Capitol.”

Our little girl brings out her face long enough for me to see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes.  “For long?”

“I don’t know how long, sweetheart.  But I can tell you that I will come back.”  Peeta’s voice is so strained now.

Willow nods her head as she sniffs and cries.  That is all that is need to break Peeta and I into tears and as our daughter desperately hugs her father, I see his hand waving at me to join.  So I do.  We just spend the next few minutes in a family hug that I know I never want to end.

The rest of the afternoon goes by quietly as we walk and play as a family together.  We have dinner with Mother and Prim, and once Willow is in bed, we head over to the office.  When we walk in, two people are already there, one who looks thrilled the other like they would rather be anywhere else.

“I must be getting soft to be letting you two talk me into an office again,” Haymitch greets us.

“We really appreciate the help.” Peeta says as he shakes his hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” the old man dismisses us with his hand.  “So let’s get to it.  What’s your master plan for convincing the suits in charge to pack up their sweet life and move out to the boonies here?”

“Well,” Peeta starts.  “First thing I have to do is show them how well the bakeries have been doing since I have taken over.   Make them see that I have been leading the company well.”

“That shouldn’t be hard,” I reply.  “The numbers speak for themselves.  Business has only gone up, as well as the profits with each Bakery you have put in.  The new one is looking to keep on track, as well.”

“And money talks, especially to my mother,” Peeta agrees.  “Even she can’t argue that business has been booming with the expansion plan.”

“People love you, too.” Effie chimes in.  “All the customers and employees think so highly of what you have done.  That should say a lot to the Board.”

“OK, show that the boy is a business genius.   That’s good.  Then what?” Haymitch pushes on.

“Then comes the tricky part,” Peeta takes a deep breath.  “Once they see the bottom line of my leadership, then I’ll segue way into my presentation about moving the headquarters to Twelve.  Again, it has to be all about the numbers and how everything will only benefit the business.”

Effie begins to pass out some papers to us.  “I put together a quick summary of what the budget would look like to more the corporate offices, and also did a comparison of company expenses here vs. in the Capitol.:

Peeta takes up his sheets to look at them.  “That’s great, Effie.  Thank you.  Let’s take all of this and try to put it all together in a presentable form.”

We all get to work then.  I do some designing of slides, while Effie gives me the important information and hard numbers to plug in.  Peeta and Haymitch stay holed up in his office, going over the words needed, and writing down specific notes of things to say in front of the Board.

It’s long into the morning when we are done, and separate to go and get some sleep.  Sunday turns out to be a lazy day once we are up.  We spend most of the time just huddled together watching movies. 

Before I ever want it to, Monday is here.  It’s 6:00 in the morning and we are all at the station to see Peeta off.  As much as I want to put everything to go as slow as possible, the train is exactly on schedule, and the call asking all passengers to board comes over the intercom.  Peeta gives hugs to Mother, Prim, Effie, and shakes hands with Haymitch.  Finally, he turns to Willow, and he takes her from my arms into his.

“I love you, Sweet Pea.”  He tells her.”I’ll come back as soon as I can to be with you and Mommy for good.”

“Nosey promise?” Willow says.

Peeta chuckles.  “Nosey promise.”  They then rub noses together, followed by a kiss on my daughter’s forehead.  He sets her back down on the ground.  “Head on back to your Grandma and Aunt Prim.” 

She runs off and Peeta turns his attention to me then.  “Katniss…”

I can’t help it. Too many emotions are overwhelming me at this moment, so I take him by the shirt and bring him to me for a kiss.  I try to put everything I feel for Peeta into it.

When we finally break, tears are flowing freely from me.  Peeta begins to say something but I place my hand up to stop him.  “Don’t.” I say.

He brushes my hair back.  “I have to say this,” he states.  “I love you, Katniss.  And I am going to take care of business, and then come right back here so that we can begin a life together.”

My heart flutters at that thought of a life together with Peeta.  As always, he seems to be the one with the plans.  “I can’t wait for that to happen.” I finally say.

“Neither can I,” Peeta agrees, “and I wish I could tell you that this will only take a day, or that it will even work.  But I can’t.  Just please believe that we will be together.”

“I can do that.” I tell him.  “I’m just going to have to get creative and stay busy.”

“Do that, too.  Definitely,” he encourages.  He places his forehead on mine.  “Run the business, prepare for the Opening.  Take care of our family.”

“I will,” I promise.

Peeta gives a little smirk, then. “Oh, and start looking at houses, too, because when I do come back we’re going to need a place to live.”

“I think I can manage that.” I say excitedly.  “I love you, Peeta.

“I love you, too.” he says quietly.  The intercom buzzes with a final call for passengers, and Peeta draws me in one last time for a kiss.

“I better go,” he says.  “I’ll call you when I get there. 

I nod, and he picks up his travel bag then off the ground and turns to walk towards the train.  As he grows farther and farther away, I feel Willow take my hand.  We watch him until with one last turn and wave, Peeta steps onto the train. 

As we stand there, I decide to make the same promise to my daughter as I did that first night with her at home.  “We’re going to be okay, Sweet Pea.”  I squeeze her hand and she gives a little squeeze back.

Of course, there is no time to dwell on the loss, because I have to get to work.  I drop Willow off at school, with promises for treats when I pick her up.  I get to the bakery and my office, where I find that it seems eerily quiet without Peeta.  I have to admit, though, without the distraction of having him around, that I am very productive.  I get so much done that I am trying to think of things to do and am getting bored.  Of course that means that my mind wonders to Peeta.  Can his plan really work?  His mother will do everything to stop it, I’m sure.  What will we do if he can’t convince them?

It’s just at that moment that I hear a knock and Effie is at my door.  “How are you doing, Katniss?” she asks.

“Fine, Effie.  Thanks.” I reply, and then sigh.  “I just miss him already.  I’m trying to keep myself distracted, but not doing a very good job of it.”

“Keeping busy is a good idea.” She says.  “That’s what Peeta wants, right?”

“It is,” I agree. There is some silence, before I decide to let Effie in on what has been weighing on my mind.  “Do you really think this plan is going to work?”

“I have every faith in Peeta’s abilities, dear.” Effie assures me.  “And belief that this is the right thing to do.”

I nod my head.  “How upset do you think the employees will be about the idea of moving here from the Capitol?”

Effie looks thoughtful.  “They might be a little upset at first, just like anyone having to move someplace unfamiliar.  But if they are anything like me, they will in time come to see the charm and beauty of the district.  And once they get to know the people, it will be amazing how quickly it will start to feel like home.”  I can hear the emotion in her voice as she speaks.

“You’ve really come to love it here, haven’t you?  I ask.

The assistant smiles from ear to ear.  “I truly have.  And not just the place, but the people too.”

I can’t help but take the bait.  “Someone in particular?”

Effie understands my full meaning.  “Trust me, my dear,” she points a finger at me.  “Under that gruff exterior lies a heart of gold in that man.”

I give a laugh in spite of myself.  “I’m sure there is Effie.  As long as you are happy.”

“Most definitely.”  She waves her hand.  “I’ll see you later.  Must get back on schedule!”  She clicks down the hallway and I can’t help but smile, which gets me through the rest of the day.

Peeta finally calls around 10:00 that night.  When I see his face over the phone, I can see that he looks travel worn, but otherwise fine.  “It’s too late to talk to Willow, isn’t it?” he asks.

“She’s asleep,” I confirm.

“I’ll be sure to talk to her tomorrow,” he says.

“Are you ready?” I tentatively probe.

Peeta sighs and runs his hands through his hair.  “Ready or not, I’m going to give it everything I’ve got.  I have all the notes and materials here to show them.  I’m the right person to lead this and this is a good plan.”

“I believe in you.  You can do this.” I tell him.

“Thanks,” he smiles.  “That means a lot, Katniss.”

“I mean it, Peeta. “ I state strongly.  “I don’t’ know what tomorrow will hold, but I do know that once you go in there and get going the words will come and it will all work together.”

“That’s the plan, at least,” he says.  His yawn gives away his sleepy state.  “I better go for now and look over all of the notes one last time, and then get some sleep.”

“I better get to bed, too. I reply.  I blow him a kiss and place my hand on the screen.  The closest I can get to touching him.  “Good night.  Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Peeta says and then the call clicks off.  I immediately feel his loss, and marvel at how quickly I have come to need him and his presence in my life.  I sleep, as it always seems to be with his face on my mind.

For all our hoping and planning, though, things don’t go well.  When I talk to Peeta the next night, he tells me that the entire day was spent going over updates of the expansion process.  On Wednesday, the news is that Peeta spent the meeting haggling with his mother over every detail of the District 12 Bakery, after every decision of design had already been made and approved.  By Thursday night’s call Peeta puts on a brave face while he talks with Willow, but once it’s just me, he lets his guard down.  I see the toll it is taking on him already.  He looks like he has been in a few rounds of a boxing match, and is not necessarily winning.  He is obviously sleep deprived from the black circles and his hair is all over the place.  That means he has run his hands through it goodness knows how many times from the stress.

“She is making it her mission to fight me tooth and nail on everything right now,” Peeta reports.   “I finally got to bring out all the data on how the bakeries were doing today.  I proved how they were not just going, but thriving.  And do you know what her response was?”

“What?”  I ask almost enraged on how he is being treated by someone who should love him.  I rub my own head getting a headache from it all.  And I’m not even there. 

“Mother starts to throw out every magazine article, every photograph taken, and asked me to explain each and every behavior to the Board.  It took hours.”  He spends the next portion of an hour everything that he went through.  It sounded more than painful.  He looks emotionally drained when he finishes, and I can only imagine what it must have been like to go through it.

“Instead of being able to discuss my plan and move forward, so far I have spent each day having to justify myself to these people,” he finally summarizes.

“Do you think they’ll ever let you give your presentation?” I ask.

“Maybe on Monday, I hope.  They want to take a break and have a long weekend,” he says.

“Okay, that’s good.  It will give you a chance to rest.  And then you can hit them with everything you want to say.  Just keep telling them the truth.”  I am trying my best to cheer him on.  Not easy being so far away.

Peeta gives a tired smile.  “I will.  I have some other things I need to take care of anyway.”  

We soon say our good nights and from there the weekend passes.  I spend most of it either on work, or spending time with Willow.  There’s a cookout on Sunday night at Gale’s house where I get to catch up with Delly and Madge.  Of course, everyone wants updates on what is happening with Peeta, but I just shrug and let them know that he’s still away.  At least it takes my mind of things for a little while.

I talk with Peeta throughout, as well. Neither one of us wants to talk about work, so we instead focus on what Willow is up to and other news.  Keeping our conversation light and being away from his Mother and the meetings does wonders.  By Sunday evening he looks refreshed and ready to fight again.

On Monday it’s back to work again, and I get home late exhausted from wrangling with about a hundred vendors for the opening.  So when Peeta calls and I see the huge smile on his face, I know it must have been a better day for him.

“I did it, Katniss.” He is practically jumping out of his chair.  “I gave it my all today and I really think they were listening and seemed to approve of what I was proposing.   A lot of them were nodding their heads.”

“That’s great news, Peeta.” I tell him.  “And what about your mother?”

He grimaces.  “She didn’t say anything.  Nor did she show any emotion whatsoever.  So I don’t know what she is thinking.  But if I can just convince all the rest…”

“You can,” I state.

Later that night as I am reading to Willow, she quietly interjects. “When is Daddy coming home?”

“I wish I knew, sweet pea,” is all I can tell her.

After the progress the previous day, Peeta’s report on Tuesday is a little less encouraging.  “I spend all day again answering a million questions about the plan.  They have so many doubts, mostly about how employees at headquarters would feel about moving to Twelve.  They’re afraid of losing valuable people in the company.”

“That’s only fair,” I say.  “What did you tell them?”

“I broke down every choice we would give them and how we would make it worth their while no matter whether the employee decided to stay and move, or leave the company.  I’m not sure I convinced them totally, though.  They aren’t the kind of group to take risks.”  He sighs in his frustration.

“Just let them know it will be worth it.” I encourage.

I should have known it would hit at some point, but when Peeta calls on Wednesday, I am still shocked to see how down and exhausted he looks.  I can tell he hasn’t been eating well either.  But as soon as his voice comes it’s just the confirmation I need to know that the day was really bad.

“Well, my mother finally spoke up and made her thoughts known, “he begins.  “She will not support, nor ever support the move to District 12 in any way.”

“No surprise there,” I tell him.

“She stood up and nitpicked every little detail of the plan and how it was wrong until the other Board members were all agreeing with her.”  He throws his hands up.  “How does she do that?”

“Power,” I simply state.  “What else?”

“I went over every point again and again, and it just fell on deaf ears.  I’m not sure what else I can say or do?” he says dejectedly.

“You’ve be trying so hard,” I tell him.  “I know this has been tough for you.  How can I cheer you up?”

“Tell me what’s going on with our daughter?” he says.  And I do.  I relate little funny stories about things Willow has said or done while he has been gone.  She has told him a bunch, too, but I try to think of things that she missed.  I also regale him with the continuing saga of Haymitch and Effie and how I know that she even took the man shopping for clothing.

“I haven’t seen anything yet,” I finish, “but I’m sure he will look fabulous.”

Peeta is wiping the tears from his eyes as he laughs.  “Thank you,” he tells me as he calms down.  “I don’t know how I could do this without you.”

I smirk.  “I know.”  And my sarcasm gets one last laugh out of him before we say goodbye.  And I know that he can go on at least for one more day.

But I find that one more day may be the last.  When I see Peeta’s face, the deep circles around his eyes and flyaway curls are everywhere.  I can tell at some point in the day he has been drenched in sweat, and he just looks like he is about to break down for good. 

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this, Katniss,” he whispers.  “She won’t stop.  Today she took the worst hit at me yet.”

“What was that?” I ask.

“You,” Peeta sighs.  “She finally brought up you.”

“Really?” I am shocked.  “I would’ve thought I would have come up a long time ago.”

“You would think that, but she hasn’t.” He settles into his chair to tell me the story.  “Oh, she’s inferred tremendously about you, but always in a general way.  Today, she was finally specific and put your name out there.  Went on and on about how I must have only hired you because I wanted you so much personally.”

“Did you?” I ask honestly.

Peeta looks directly at me through the monitor.  “No. Not that I didn’t want you.  Of course I did, but when I made the decision for hiring, I truly believed that you were the best for the job.”  He pauses for a moment.  “And I was right, too.”

“But she doesn’t see it that way?”  An obvious question, but I want his thoughts.

“Of course not,” he confirms.  “Says you’ll ruin the bakery in Twelve which will throw everything off that we have going forward.  Not to mention how awful she thinks you are for me personally for keeping, and I quote, ‘her granddaughter’ from our family.”

“How dare she bring Willow into this!” I say.

“I told her that, too,” Peeta tells me.  “I also told her that the issue of Willow was between me and you, and that she has nothing to do with it.”

“Good for you,” I nod.  “So what does she want, really?”

He lets out a huff.  “Basically, for me to fire you, hire another manager, open the bakery, and then come back to the Capitol, preferably with Willow, and move on with my life.  Of course, I said I wouldn’t do that.”

“What did she say to that?” I ask.

“She said in that case, maybe they made a mistake giving me ownership of the bakeries, and putting us back to square one, defending my leadership.”  I shake my head at how everything he is trying to do seems to be going around in circles.

“You can try going over all of the points again tomorrow,” I suggest.

“I’m so tired, Katniss,” I can see how defeated he looks.  “I don’t know if I have anything left in me.”

“What about your father?  Your brothers?  Could they help?” I offer

“None of them would dare to cross her.” He states.

“Cowards,” I remark which gets a small chuckle.  There is a thoughtful silence after that.

“Look,” Peeta finally says.  “I’ll give it through tomorrow.  If I can’t make any headway, then I think we’ll have to come up with a Plan B.  Something other way we can be together.”  He looks heartbroken, and my heart breaks in turn seeing him this way.

“What can I do?” I plead.

“Keep believing in us,” he says.  “As long as I have you on my side, I can keep going.”

“Okay, I can do that.”  With that final confirmation, I leave him at least for now.  I only wish that there was more that I can do.

I finish up some work an hour or so later, and am just about to head up to my room when Prim comes rushing in.  “Katniss, you need to see this!”

She leads me to the family room where the TV is currently tuned in to Caesar Flickerman’s late night news and gossip show.  He is all puffed up about whatever latest celebrity scandal is going on.

“Our sources have revealed that after a month or so in his old hometown of District 12, that Peeta Mellark is back in the Capitol and already making his mark around town.  Although we recently reported that it seemed like the business heartthrob was reconnecting with his childhood love and mother of his child, Katniss Everdeen, it looks like that relationship is cooling down.  Just this past weekend, Mellark was spotted at the elegant Capitol restaurant Tigris’ with Clove Martin, CEO of District 2 Foundries.  Check out these photographs taken of the two as they looked extremely cozy walking out after dinner.”  I watch as a variety of photographs featuring Peeta and a slender yet fierce looking brunette appear on the screen.  They do look comfortable together, and the picture show them talking outside the restaurant and then Peeta helping the young woman into her car.

Caesar than continues his report.  “We’ll keep you on this possible exciting couple as it plays out.”

The ridiculous journalist moves on to his next bit of juicy news and Prim turns to me.  “Are you okay?”

I’m still in a little bit of shock at what I just saw.  I’m not exactly sure how I am doing.  “I need to go to my room,” I tell my sister.  “I need to think about this.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Prim calls out to reassure me as I walk out of the room.  I wave my hand at her dismissively as I walk up the stairs.  I close the door behind me once I arrive in my room and sit down on the bed.  The images I have just seen flash through my mind.  Every fear that I have pushed aside comes roaring at me.  _Who is she exactly?  How does he know her?  Why was he with her?  What is their relationship?  Was he dating her?  Why wouldn’t he be?  Why would he want me when he could have that?  All put together so perfectly._

I lay down in tears, the thought of Peeta with that woman crushing me.  Every instinct I have says to call him up and tell him it’s over.  How could he do this to me?  But then I think some more.  I made the mistake once before of making assumptions without getting all the facts, or even talking to Peeta.  Of thinking myself not worthy of him.  And that led to missing out on so many years of being alone when I could have been with him.  I don’t want to make that same mistake again.  What would Peeta tell me if he was here?

 _Have faith, Fight for us._   I’m not sure if I have it in me, I think.  But then I visualize the deep circles and weariness on Peeta’s face and how hard he has been working for our future together.  I have to believe that he wants this.  He has been fighting, but now needs the strength to go on.  

I have to be the one to fight now.  I have to believe.  But only if I want this relationship. If I want us.  Of course I do…more than anything.  Then I have to prove that.  I can't do that from here, though.  And I know what I have to do.

I immediately jump out of bed with almost ferocious energy and begin digging through my drawers.  I grab a bag from the top of my closet and begin placing various items in it.  I am so busy I barely notice the door open.

“Katniss, what on earth are you doing?”  Prim asks.  I then notice the actual state of my room.  Clothes, shoes, toiletries, pillows are strewn everywhere.  The place is a mess.

“I’m packing” I tell my sister as I continue on my mission.

“Because I am going to the Capitol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't keep everyone waiting too long for this update! I am planning one more actual chapter and then an Epilogue. Oh, and yes....in the next chapter we will finally see THE MOTHER!! Thanks to everyone for their support. Please comment and review!! It means so much.


	9. Chapter 9

**One Night-Chapter 9**

I don’t’ even stop my packing as Prim continues. “The Capitol?”

“He needs me, little duck.” I say through my flurried activity. “I have to go get some answers. Help him. I can’t do that here.”

Prim stares at me for a moment and then sighs. “How can I help?”

I smile. “Why don’t you gather a few things for Willow? I’m taking her with me. I’ve got to call Gale and ask him to take us.” Prim gets to work on packing the small bag I had picked out. I get on the phone then and beg my best friend that it was important to come and take me to the station right now.

“Does it have to be now?” his sleepy voice asks.

“Yes, now. Okay? Can you come?” I plead.

“Alright. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and over there.”

“Thanks, Gale.” I say before turning off my phone. When we finally have everything together, I head to my daughter’s room.   I rub her back and whisper out her name. It takes a moment or two, but my little girl finally opens her eyes.

“Mommy?” she croaks in a sleepy voice.

“Hey sweetie.” I tell her while I brush back her hair. “I know you’re tired, but I need you to get up so we can get on a train.”

She still looks confused. “Choo choo train?” she asks.

“That’s right. Choo choo train.” I grin. “We are going to go and see Daddy.”

This gets Willow’s attention and she fully wakes up. She gets out of bed then and I help her get dressed. We grab one big and one little bag as we head down the stairs to say goodbye to my mother, who got up once she heard we were leaving, and Prim. I see Gale’s car already parked outside waiting for us.

‘When will you be back?” Mother asks.

I shrug. “I’m not sure yet. All I know it that I need to be there and help him. I don’t know how long it will take.” I give her a hug. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“Just let us know if you need us.” Prim calls out as I begin to usher Willow out the door.

I blow a kiss. “Love you both.” I say just before the door closes behind us. Willow and I quietly get in the car and Gale starts is up.

“So, what is going on Catnip?” he asks. I spend most of the drive updating him on what has been going on, and that we were heading to be with Peeta. Gale is not a man of many words, so he listens more than talk, which at this point is fine by me.

It doesn’t take long at this time of day to arrive, so we get to the train area quickly. Gale parks at the curb.

“Take care of yourself,” he tells me. “Go get em.” I smile back at the friend who has always encouraged me to go for whatever my dreams are. I nod and I grab my sleepy girl and our bags into the station. It’s really late, so it’s pretty vacant. I find where to purchase tickets, where there is a sole person working.   I ask for two tickets and am told that the last train of the night would be leaving shortly. We find the platform and climb on board. Again, there are only a few scattered people, so we have our pick of seats.

Once I have Willow settled, it’s really only moments before the train departs. My sweet girl falls asleep again quickly once it gets rolling. I take the peaceful moment to breathe out deeply and relax into the seat. I need to make sure that things at the bakery are taken care of. It’s past the time I would usually call anyone, but this is an emergency, and I have a feeling Effie will be up.

She picks up after the first ring and I begin. “Effie, I’m sorry to call so late, but I need your help.”

“No worries, dear. I wasn’t in bed yet. Haymitch is still here.” She replies.

I smile at the vision, but continue. “Look, I’m heading to the Capitol to be with Peeta. I need you to take charge of the bakery for a few days. Get Rory to help you. Just keep working on the training schedule, the vendors, and the celebration party for the opening. Finalize the guest list, too.”

“Of course. Don’t you worry about it, Katniss. We’ll get things done here. You just do what you need to for that dear boy. I’ll talk to Haymitch about pitching in, as well. Wouldn’t hurt him to put in a few days work.” In the background I hear some moaned words.

I am washed over with relief that at least work will be taken care of. “That sounds fine. Thank you, Effie.” I tell her. “I’ll call you later.” With that we both click off. From that point, I try to get at least some sleep.   I do think about calling Peeta and letting him know that I am coming, but decide that I really want it to be a surprise. Of course, I honestly have no idea of what I will say to him once I see him. I go through various scenarios in my head, until I finally doze off.

It’s the call of the train loudspeaker that jolts me awake. The voice states that we would soon be arriving at the Capitol.   I look outside the window to the bright sunlight of the morning.

I nudge my daughter. “Wake up, honey. We’re here,” I urge. Willow takes her time, but with moans opens her eyes to wake up. I hand her some snacks that I had placed in my bag. She has to be famished. I know I am. We both eat a little before picking up our bags and unloading from the train.

I somehow amazingly track down a cab and we get in with a driver with blue streaked hair, obviously in a hurry.

“Where to?” he grouches. I actually have to think about this. _Where would Peeta be right now?_ I look at the clock in the taxi for the time. 8:37 AM.   By the time we could arrive anywhere I imagine that Peeta wouldn’t be at his apartment here. He is probably already in meeting with the Board. So I go with my gut.

“Mellark’s Bakery Corporate Headquarters, please.” I finally direct.

The driver must know the city pretty well, because even without an address he nods and says “no problem.” We take off then, and I feel Willow pulling on my shirt.

“Mommy,” she whispers. “Blue hair!”

I should have realized with this being the first time for Willow in the Capitol that she would be fascinated by how different everyone looks here. Of course, I need to make sure she keeps her comments kind.

“Yes, I see that.” I tell her quietly. “Fun color, don’t you think?” She nods and then looks back out the window at the wonder that activity, buildings, and people of the Capitol hold. It keeps her occupied the twenty minutes that pass until we pull up next to a six story building. It’s beautiful with large glass windows completely adorning the outside.

“We’re here,” the driver says. I pay him what I see charged on his screen and get out. The man actually gets our bags for us and we take them from him as he gives a little salute and drives off. I look back at the building ahead. It’s pretty daunting, but I take a deep breath, grab Willow’s hand and we begin to walk in.

We go through a revolving door (something my daughter thinks is just too much fun), and make our way towards the lobby receptionist. The young woman with headset on glimpses us on approach and perks up.

“Oh my god, you’re her!” she squeaks. “Katniss Everdeen!” Her eyes flit to Willow. “And this must be…but of course it is…”

I decide to stop her right there before she explodes. “We’d like to see Peeta Mellark, please.”

“Of course! Of course!“ the perky girl states before tapping on her headset. “Let me just call up.” She waits for a moment and then begins speaking to someone. She tells whoever is on the other side that there were some “special guests” wanting to see Mr. Mellark.   I listen as she says things like “It’s her.” (Emphasis on her), and “he’s going to want to see this one, I promise.” The other person must finally get it because all of the sudden there is a bunch of “Yes! Yes! Yes!” from the excitable receptionist before finally tapping her headset off.

She smiles brightly at both of us. “Go right on up! 5th floor.”

“Thank you,” I tell her as we take our bags once again to find the elevators. It isn’t too hard and I help Willow press the 5 button so that we can go up.

The elevator doors open and standing there is a beautiful dark skinned young woman dressed in a well tailored lime green suit.

“Hello, Ms. Everdeen,” she greets me. “I’m Rue, personal assistant to Mr. Mellark up here. Let me take your bags from you.”  Before I can protest, she grabs the travel bags and places them in a small closet behind the big desk in the main area on the floor. She quickly returns to us.

“Mr. Mellark is still in the meeting right now, but let me notify him that you are here,” she says.

I wave my hand to try and stop her. “You don’t have to do that. Don’t interrupt him. We can wait until they break.”

“Oh no. I can’t do that.” Rue states. “Mr. Mellark specifically told me that if you were to call or anything to let him know immediately. He will want to know that you are here.”

I nod. “OK,” and with that the girl quickly click away. I watch as she opens one of two large oak doors and disappears behind it. Willow begins to get antsy then, so I try to distract her by pointing out various landmarks and buildings we see out through the large windows.

Suddenly a familiar voice calls out, “Katniss!” Both our heads turn to see Peeta, determinedly walking in our direction.

“Peeta!” I cry and smile as he draws close. All of the sudden I feel his warm hands take me by the cheeks as he kisses me deeply. In it I let him know how much I have missed him and how good this feels.   I don’t even care who may see us, although no one seems to be around at this particular moment.

Willow is practically jumping with joy. “Daddy! Daddy!” We break long enough for Peeta to pick her up. He kisses her on the check as she wraps her arms around him.

One of his arms wraps around my waist as he brings me closer and places his forehead to mine. “You’re here. I can’t believe you are here.”

“We had to,” I tell him. “I saw what all of this was doing to you. You needed the boost, I think.”

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Having you here helps so much. I’ve felt so alone in there.”

“You’re not alone,” I caress his tired face. “You have me.”

“Me too!” Willow chimes in. Peeta gives a laugh and hugs his daughter again.

As he turns back to me he gets serious. “I wasn’t so sure after the news last night.” My smile disappears at the mention of his supposed date.   “I’m so sorry you had to see that,” he continues. “I promise it wasn’t what the media made it seem.”

I steady myself before answering. “I decided to hear what you had to say first.”

“Let’s go into my office,” he says. When I nod he leads us down a small hallway and then heads into the door on the right. It’s a corner space and beautifully furnished. Willow heads back to the window for the view and we can talk.

Peeta takes a deep breath.   “Clove is someone I know through business. She runs District 2 Properties.  We met a few times about some ventures, and we had drinks and dinner here or there. Mother thought she was fabulous, of course, although nothing ever went further. We were friends, though.”

“Ok, go on.” I say and let him continue.

“Clove let me know that she would like to be more right before I left for Twelve. It’s my fault for not telling her where things stood right away. When I came back, she immediately called. She had read the article about you and I and wanted to know exactly where she stood with me.”

“So, you had dinner,” I conclude.

“Yeah,” he admits. “I wanted to make it clear, and I did, that I was sorry if I led her on in any way, but that I was completely in love with and planning to spend my life with you. It’s my fault for not thinking that the photographers would be outside and take pictures of us coming out. I almost wonder if my mother told them I was there with her….Doesn’t matter, but that’s what happened.”

“Is Clove okay with everything?” I ask.

Peeta nods. “She was upset for about one minute, then realized that she had blown up what our relationship really was. A girl with wishful thinking, I guess. Once she realized where things really were she was very understanding, and we parted on good terms, even with all the photographers. You can call her if you want. She’ll back up the story. I haven’t called or talked to her since that night.”. Peeta then takes my hands in his. “It’s you. Always you. I swear.”

“I don’t need to call her,” I tell him. “I believe you.” His face brightens with hope at my faith in him.   “But let me know the next time you decide to have dinner with a beautiful woman.”

“Well,” he seductively says, “from now on you’ll definitely know because the beautiful woman with me at dinner will be you.”

I smile and playfully nudge him. “Better be.”

“Always,” he promises and kisses me again.

When we break again I flit my eyes in the direction of the conference room. “So, how’s it going in there?”

Peeta runs his hands through his hair. Not a good sign. “Awful,” he says. “They’re not going to change their minds.”

“Peeta,” I place my hand on his chest. “If this doesn’t happen, it’s okay. I thought about this. We can move here to the Capitol if that is what it will take. We can make it work. As long as we’re together.”

Those blue eyes look at me lovingly and he kisses my forehead. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you are willing to do that for us,” he says. “But I don’t want you to have to if we can possibly manage it. So, I am going to go back in there and give it one more shot before we give up. Moving here is a last resort, okay?”

“Okay. Last resort stuff.” I agree and Peeta smiles then. He looks over to see that Willow is still distracted and now playing with her doll on a couch not too far away. He takes the opportunity to place his lips back on mine. I am just relaxing into this amazing kiss where there is a small cough behind us.

We both turn to see Peeta’s mother in the doorway. “So, you’re here. I should have known you would be behind all of this nonsense my son has been dreaming up.”

We break apart, and Peeta’s eyes change from his normal loving look to little slits. “Katniss only just arrived here, mother. She hasn’t done anything.”

“Yes,” I agree. “I just got to the Capitol now. Only to support Peeta is what he wants to do.” My defenses start to rise. “And it is not nonsense, Mrs. Mellark. It’s a good plan.”

The woman begins to walk a couple of steps toward us.   “Of course it is….for you. You’d finally be getting what you probably have always wanted. A piece of Mellark’s Bakery.’

“I’d be getting Peeta!” I yell. “Believe it or not, that’s all I want.”

Peeta’s mother scoffs. “You’re telling me that a poor girl in your position has no interest in the family’s money?”

“If I was, I would have asked for it the moment I found out I was pregnant!” My fists curl into little balls through my anger.

“Oh yes,” the woman spits out. “That’s another thing. You kept that little fact to yourself for over three years! You kept Peeta’s daughter away from him and his family.”

“Stop it, Mother!” Peeta suddenly shouts.

She turns and points her finger at him. “She lied to you about it!”

“That’s between Katniss and me,” Peeta states. “I listened to her story and chose to forgive her. It’s not your business.”

“This family is my business!” Mrs. Mellark growls. “And I will not allow this plan to happen.”

Peeta inches closer to her, and stands his ground. “Then I’ll leave and start my own business.”

His mother’s eyes widen in horror. “You wouldn’t dare compete with your own family!”

“I don’t want to,” Peeta tells her, “but you’re leaving me with no choice.”

“You’re just going to give up everything we’ve built for this girl that you think you are in love with?” she asks tersely.

Peeta places his hands gently on Mrs. Mellark’s shoulders and she looks up at him. “Not just think, Mother.   I know I love Katniss. And I plan to marry her.”

I am in awe watching his boldness in declaring his intentions. But then again, he has no problem telling the world what he feels about me. His mother gives a little gasp. “Marry?”

He shakes his head. “Yes. I plan to marry someone I love who loves me in return. Someone who I can share my life and love with, and who I want to make her dreams come true.” He looks over at me. “Someone who supports the dreams and goals that I have. Katniss is that person for me.” He looks back at his mother. “Did you know that she was actually the first person that I told about the bakery expansion plan? Whereas with you and Board it took me months to convince you, she simply told me to ‘go for it’ from the start.”

“And then she went and hid your child, my grandchild, from us,” she continues to argue.

At that moment, a little voice from behind me calls out. “Me?”

All three of us are distracted from the argument and look at Willow. She had been so quiet that I hadn’t even noticed that she had moved from the couch where she was sitting and was now standing behind me, her head peeking out from behind my legs.

Although our mouths are open in a little bit of shock, especially Mrs. Mellark, my little girl is not fazed one bit. “Hello,” she calls out to the older woman and gives a little wave.

The tension in the air has immediately calmed through this moment and I am now able to speak more normally. “Mrs. Mellark,” I try to smile as I bring Willow around in front of me. “I’d like you to meet Willow.”

Peeta’s mother swallows thickly and can’t seem to move. “Hello, Willow,” she finally says .

Peeta speaks up. “Sweetie, this,” he puts his hand out towards the older woman, “is my mother. Your grandmother.”

I’m not sure what to expect. I see that Mrs. Mellark has put her hand out to shake, but I am even more amazed as I watch our little girl simply walk over and place her arms out wide for a hug.

Peeta’s mother looks up at us. “Is this okay?”

“Of course it is,” I tell her. “She needs to know her grandparents. All of them.” The woman gives a small smile and only then wraps up Willow in her arms and squeezes her tight. The child squeezes right back and they hug for so long, and I feel that in watching them, I can actually see Mrs. Mellark’s cold heart melting as tears begin forming in her eyes.

“I always wanted a girl,” she whispers and begins to stroke Willow’s dark hair. She lets go of the little girl only enough to really look her over. Peeta and I stand there in awe as these events unfold. Neither of are sure what to say.

Mrs. Mellark looks up at her son. “Her eyes are just like yours,“ she remarks.

Peeta smiles at her, “I know.”

Mrs. Mellark puts Willow down then, but continues to hold her hand. “I only ever wanted what I thought was best for you.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                           “Isn’t it time to let me decide for myself what’s best? For me and for the bakeries? That means letting me move forward with the move, and with Katniss.”

She remains silent. “Please, Mother. Trust me,” his eyes plead with her. “You know that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt the bakeries.”

“I know,” she replies quietly. “And if you fail?”

“Then I learn the lessons I need to from my mistakes,” he says, “and then pick up the pieces to start again. As long as I have Katniss and Willow with me, I know it will all be okay.   I realize now that I don’t need your blessing, but I would still like to have it all the same.   Because I want to run this business. ”

The older woman does not say anything, but looks down with a smile once more at Willow and gives her hand one last squeeze before letting go and walking toward the door. She turns around one last time. “I don’t want to watch everything that we built go down in flames.”

“Just give me a chance.” Peeta says, and then I watch as she turns and walks out.

It’s silent for a moment as we are both a little shell shocked from the encounter. “What do you think she is going to do?” I finally ask.

Peeta shakes his head. “I have no idea.” He picks up a file from the desk. “Look, I better get back in there. They are going to vote soon.”

“Ok.” I begin to pick up Willow and find a spot on the couch, but Peeta stops me.

“Come with me and sit in?” he asks. “I could use the moral support.”

“Sure,” I smile and carry Willow with me as we walk out of the office and towards the large conference room doors. When we enter, I see a large rectangular oak desk with eight chairs around it. Seven of them are filled with two women and four men seated on each side. Peeta’s mother is seated in the chair on the far end. I notice in the far corner Peeta’s father is also in the room, sitting in a chair. His eyes perk as they notice myself and Willow with his son. Peeta makes a small motion towards a chair by one of the windows.

“Good luck,” I whisper as I take a seat and place Willow on my lap. I tell her in her ear that she will have to be especially quiet and still during the meeting and she nods her head. Peeta then takes his seat in the empty chair at the long table.

One of the male Board members stands up. “Members of the Board,” he begins. “We have heard Mr. Mellark’s plan and are ready to vote on whether or not to approve relocation of our headquarter facilities.” He looks around the room. “All those in favor, please raise your hand.”

Peeta, along with three of the men and the two women raise their arms. A long moment passes, and then I watch as Mrs. Mellark slowly raises her hand.

I am totally astonished at what I am seeing. What happens next is pretty quick. The gentleman declares the plan passed by a majority, and then takes a second vote on keeping Peeta as head of Mellark’s Bakeries. This one passes unanimously.

“We are adjourned, then,” the Board member calls and everyone begins to get up from their seats and walk out of the conference room. Each one shakes Peeta’s hand as they leave.

Finally, his Mother passes by. As she does, she places her hand gently on his shoulder. She opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it again, unable to speak. Instead, she pats his shoulder before turning away.

“Thank you, Mother.” Peeta calls out to her in a low voice. Mrs. Mellark doesn’t look back, but nods before walking away.

“I hope you realize how hard that was for her,” Peeta’s father suddenly says as we find him in front of us.

Peeta sighs. “I do, Dad. Please tell her that I appreciate her trust, and that I will do everything to not disappoint her.”

“I know you will, son,” the older man replies as he pats Peeta’s back. He then turns to Willow and I.

“That you for being there for him when I wasn’t.” he says to me. He then touches Willow’s check which makes her giggle, and then with a smile walks out. I stare out in space thinking on the events of the past few minutes. I think that it might not be much of a great relationship with the Mellarks, but at least it’s a start, and you have to start somewhere. I wish that with time they can find a way to be more of a part in Willow’s life. I’m sure it will take a lot on both our part and theirs, but I’m hopeful now.

I come out of my reverie to turn my attention back to Peeta whom I find staring directly at me. The weight of the last couple of week’s burden is now off of him, and I am rewarded by the complete joy on his face.

“We did it!” he almost cries. He picks up his daughter and twirls her around. Then, I give a gasp as he puts the three year old down and then picks me up to do the same. I laugh giddily at the sensation of going around in circles while in the air. Finally, he does place me down and kisses me deeply.

“You did it,” I eventually reply. “Now what?”

“Now,” he says. “Let’s go home.”

We spend the rest of the weekend in the Capitol just spending time as a family and doing a little sightseeing before heading home together. Four weeks pass quickly, and before I know it, I find myself looking at myself in front of a mirror. Light blue dress on, strappy heeled sandals, a little makeup, and some modest jewelry stare back at me. I feel slightly nauseated and tell my mind to control my stomach and not have to run to the toilet. I turn around and wonder if this really is the right look for the event of the day.

I hear a few steps behind me, followed by strong arms enveloping me in their embrace. Peeta places a kiss on my neck. “You look fantastic,” he moans while he continues to give little nibbles on my ear.

I blush with pleasure. “Thanks,” I smile. “I want to make a good impression for you today.”                                            

“You will, don’t worry,” he comforts me. “You’ve done a good job preparing for this. It’s going to go smoothly. Just enjoy yourself.”

I once more have that nauseating feeling in me, but with Peeta’s calming arms I feel better quickly. I know that I still have some work to do on controlling that insecure voice that tries to talk to me sometimes. But it is definitely better now with Peeta beside me. After the Capitol, I know that we can tackle anything together.

“Ready?” he finally asks.

I take one last look. “Yeah, I’m ready.” I say and together we walk hand in hand down the stairs. Prim and Mother give their approval of how I look, and tell us that they will find us after the ceremony at the Grand Opening party. I give them both a quick hug and then we take Willow and Peeta drives us to the District 12 Bakery.

As we draw close, I see that it looks like quite the circus out there. People are everywhere in front of the building. I notice the cameras and news crew truck parked up and down the street. At this moment I can see them vying for positions around the perimeter of the crowd. Balloons and streamers decorate the storefront and the small stage and podium that had been set up.   This is what Peeta leads us to after we get out of the car.

We go up a couple of steps up to the main platform and I sit with Willow in the seats marked with our names. To our huge surprise, Peeta’s parents actually agreed to come to the Opening . When they arrive, they each give Willow a hug, and Mrs. Mellark gives a slight nod in my direction. _Well, at least she is acknowledging my presence. Not much, but it’s only been a few weeks. And I am definitely in no rush._

I look out into the audience to see a flurry of familiar faces. Many of the District people have come for this day. But it is the people I love and care about that mean the most.   I find Prim, who is holding hands with Rory, all smiles. My mother stands nearby. Effie is completely decked out and even has Haymitch wearing a suit, although I notice him sneak a flask out of the pocket and raise it in my direction before taking a quick sip. Greasy Sae is smiling warmly. Gale, Madge, and Delly are all there. It’s a comforting feeling.

The time comes to begin, and Effie gives a little motion out in the crowd to start the ceremony. Peeta stands and walks toward the microphone. As he does, I think about how only a few years ago, I was watching a different bakery opening while a young woman stood at Peeta’s side. Funny thing is, now I am that young woman by his side. I smile and take a deep breath as he begins his speech.

“Thank you all for being here today,” he says. “Mellark’s Bakery is coming home.” The crowd cheers loudly.

Peeta continues when it quiets. “Although we take pleasure in every Opening, this one has a special place in our hearts. Our family started the bakery here, and it is only right that we have come back to the people who were our first customers. “

He turns towards those of us seated on the platform. “I am personally proud today to share this with my family. First, my parents, who, in the beginning, built this business from the ground up. I want to continue their legacy.” The crowd claps appropriately and Mr. and Mrs. Mellark wave.

“And I am happy to now be able to share that legacy with my daughter, Willow.” Peeta turns and motions to our girl. “Come here, Sweet Pea,” he calls out.

Willow jumps off my lap and runs right into his arms as he picks here up and they wave together to the group. I sit smiling with joy as Peeta turns and stares directly at me as he speaks. “And finally, and best of all, is getting to share this moment with my love, Katniss. Without her none of this would have happened, and who I hope will someday soon become my wife.”

I gasp. Not out of surprise, because Peeta has made his intentions known before now. No, I am shocked because looking into his eyes, I know that this was not just a statement Peeta was making. It was a proposal.

He waves at me then to come forward and even though my heart is racing, I somehow make my legs work to walk to him. He takes my hand as I draw close and mouths, “I love you,”

I squeeze his hand. “I love you, too.” I whisper before he smiles brilliantly and turns back to the crowd.

“So with that,” he continues, “I am more than pleased to declare Mellark’s Bakery of District 12 open!” Music begins to play from somewhere in the background. Peeta leads Willow and I inside the Bakery. In moments, a flood of people enter and Peeta is soon bombarded with well wishes and handshakes. His attention is directed away from me, so I take the moment to walk out and head to the back rooms and into my office.

When I am finally alone there, I place my hands on my desk and simply try to breathe. It takes a moment, but I do get myself together. Of course, I am soon found out.

There is a knock and he is there. “Should have known you’d hide here,” Peeta chuckles. “You’re missing a good party.   One you helped set up.”

“I know,” I replay. “I wanted to take a minute. I just couldn’t breathe.”

Peeta is concerned. “Are you okay, really?”

I look down at the floor. “You were proposing to me.”

“Yeah, I was,” he confirms. “Look, I know I probably should have done it in private, but I just couldn’t help it.” He takes my hands. “I love you, Katniss. I don’t care if the world knows.”

“Well, they sure know now!” I joke, and we both laugh which relieves the tension.

Peeta draws closer to me. “You haven’t answered my proposal yet, though,” he says with those blues staring deep into my grey. “Will you marry me Katniss? I know it hasn’t really been long, but with everything we’ve been though, I know there is no one else for me. Please say yes.”

I look down again, every fiber in my being nervous and shaking, but at the same time I feel sure somewhere deep inside me that this is right. He is right. As he stands there in front of me with his pleading, waiting eyes, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his mercilessly.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I’ll marry you.” I tell him. His joy is certain in his return of my affection and the radiant look in his smile as we celebrate our engagement.

“So, future Mrs. Mellark,” Peeta says with a final kiss. “When would you like to tie the knot? We can wait as long as you want.”

“Actually, now that I think about it…” I smile mischievously, “I would probably recommend getting married sooner rather than later.”

Peeta is excited, if a little surprised by my statement, to say the least. To clarify my reasoning, I take his hand and place it on my lower stomach. His eyes widen like saucers as he immediately realizes what I am trying to tell him.”

“Oh my god,” he says. “Katniss, you’re….are you really?” He looks up at me with every hope that what he thinks is true.

“Yeah, I am,” I confirm and see his excitement as he rubs his hand lovingly over my abdomen where our baby is growing.

“When do you think it happened?” Peeta asks. “We’ve been fairly careful. At least since we came back from the Capitol.”

“Well, this happened before the Capitol,” I tell him. “I’m about six weeks along.”

“But wait…” he says with his brain racking through his memories. “Before you came to the Capitol there was only…”

“One night,” Katniss finishes. “At your hotel. I know.”

“One night….again?” Peeta shakes his head. “What are the odds?”

I give a little laugh. “Obviously for us, in our favor. But let me tell you that after this baby is born we are going to have some serious birth control!”

Peeta laughs with me and continues to stroke my belly. “And to think that I’ll get to be here for all of it this time.”

“You’re the first to know,’ I assure him. “I haven’t told anyone else. I wasn’t making that mistake again.”

“Thank you,” he tells me with a kiss.

“So, what do you say?” I take his hand. “Ready to face the masses out there?”

“Absolutely.” Peeta places his forehead on mine. “We have some news to share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue to go! Thank you all for reading, for the kudos, and all the support so far. I am now on Tumblr at bookgirl318.tumblr.com. Please comment and review! I love to hear from you all.


	10. Chapter 10-Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is-THE EPILOGUE! I hope that you enjoy it.

**One Night-Chapter 10-EPILOGUE**

**_Five Years Later_ **

I take a deep breath as the processional music ends and I take a seat in the chair with my name taped on the back of it. I try not to focus on all the people around me, but instead try to look into crowd to try and find my family. It’s difficult to pick them out at first, but I finally lock onto a head of blonde curls, flanked by two tiny mop heads, one dark and one a similar light head. Those beautiful blue eyes find their way to mine and then I see my love wave in my direction.

Peeta then points me out to the children and Willow and Rye animated wave and I almost think I can hear their cries of “Mommy!” I acknowledge them with my own wave and blow a kiss.   I can tell that my little boy, even from a distance, is his usual active self and Peeta is having quite the time restraining him to keep him seated.   I feel somewhat sorry for him, but then again I remember he is the one who insisted on all of this. So, in essence, he asked for it.

At that moment the ceremony is called to order, and I sit through a bunch of welcome speeches, recognition of the dignitaries in attendance, and an overly long, but at least fairly inspiring key note speech from the President of the University.

“You should all be proud of how far you have come to make it to this day,” he concludes

And I do. I think of all of the events that occurred to get me to the point where I am sitting her waiting for my name to be called.

Five years ago I wasn’t even dreaming of this moment. After I accepted Peeta’s proposal, we arranged our plans quickly and married two months later, just in time to enjoy wearing my wedding gown before I started showing. It was a simple ceremony, really. Only our closest friends and family were invited. It was at our new home that we had just purchased, only a mile from my mother’s and coincidentally next door to Haymitch and Effie. They were, of course, thrilled, or at least Effie was. Haymitch does his best to try and annoy us by letting the geese he sometimes keeps out of his yard and into ours.

In that private setting, we said our vows, followed by the toasting of eating bread together. Willow standing nearby the entire time, and when we were serenaded as husband and wife, our little girl cheerfully ran around and threw flower petals all around us.   From there we accepted the congratulations of everyone in attendance.   Even Peeta’s father had come, although his mother did not, citing that she did not feel well. I can’t say that I was surprised. She still wasn’t quite ready to accept me. Over time, though, we have been able to build up to at least short civil conversations when she visits, which is usually for a couple of weeks in the summer. We, in turn, travel to the Capitol twice a year for Willow to have time with her grandparents. I will say this, though.   Mrs. Mellark has grown to be a doting grandmother to our daughter and son. Of course she is more than indulgent with them, but I decided in the end to be content with her efforts.

After the toasting, we honeymooned in a secluded cabin deep in the forests of District 7. Peeta was trying his best to keep any and all reporters and photographers away, and thanks to Johanna Mason, his new business contact while building the bakery there, our wish was granted. Over the next few weeks, although much of the media was able to report that we had indeed wed, citing official documents, no one could really share any in depth information. Thank God for that. We enjoyed our moment in peace.

The same could not be said for Rye’s birth. When I went into labor in early March, we were so focused on bringing new life into the world that we didn’t take any precautions for privacy. Therefore, upon leaving the hospital with our newborn son, flashbulbs went off everywhere. I instinctively shielded Rye’s little face with his blanket, and Peeta yelled and pushed to try and get us through and into the car. We both sighed as the engine started and we drove off.

“I’m sorry, love,” Peeta said.

I patted his hand held tight onto the gear shift. “It’s okay. It’s a part of our life, isn’t it?”

“It is, although definitely not my favorite part,” he chuckles. So we collected every magazine in the next week that had a photo and caption about the _“happy addition to Peeta Mellark’s family.”_ But soon enough, the media had more interesting news to move onto. I’m not sure I will ever be completely comfortable with being thrown into the spotlight, but I’ve learned to manage.

We settled into a pretty good routine for awhile as a family of four. The children grew at an alarming rate. I eventually went back to work where the District 12 bakery was flourishing. Plans for the headquarters move had just been started. Construction was beginning on the purchased site and I was assisting those who would soon be moving to the district. When Peeta made the announcement to the company, he kept his word and made sure that every employee was well provided for whatever their decision. It turns out that Effie was right. Most made the choice to stay with the company and move. I was helping to locate homes and ease their transition. Those who stayed were given generous compensation so that they would be able to secure other jobs.   Peeta had thought everything through so well, and there were no complaints on either side.

District 12 was growing by the minute with new people and economy. It was amazing to watch the small community bloom. The new people coming in were true assets, and we locals did our best to make them feel welcome. It’s been a good mesh.

Once the move was completed, Peeta went back to putting building bakeries. It was a difficult time for us. He was gone often, and it was so lonely without him. Not to mention that with a rambunctious toddler running around everywhere, I was exhausted and feeling like I was about to lose my mind. My husband tried his best from far away to be supportive, but I really wanted him on the front lines with me. When he was home, he would take over to give me a break. I would hand over Rye and Willow to him, and let him be Daddy. That meant sometimes letting them watch hours of TV shows and movies, which drove me crazy.

“I promise they’ll be okay,” Peeta argued with me. “They go outside and play and do other things, too. It will balance out. We aren’t ruining their lives.” He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“Alright,” I gave in, “but no Spongebob!”

“Deal,” he promised.

We got over the bumps of that time, and as Willow and Rye grew it became easier and easier. New bakeries continued to go up and we would attend Openings every few months or so. The reporters ate up our children’s antics at each and the kids in turn loved the attention. Definitely from their father, not me.  

After three years, we found ourselves attending what would be the final Mellark’s Bakery opening. It was a beautiful stone structure worthy of the masons that live there. I smiled as Peeta declared it open, thinking that _this was it_. Every district now had a bakery in its midst. Peeta’s wide smile was proof of his feeling of accomplishment. I glowed with pride at what he had done.

I planned to celebrate that night with him in my own way, dressed for the occasion in some soft orange lingerie. Lying on the bed when he finally came in from the party, my husband smiled salaciously as he looked me over, and spent the next hour showing me his appreciation.

Lying together later, Peeta quietly turns on a lamp. “I don’t want to break the mood, but I have something for you.”

“Oh really?” I am intrigued as I get up to throw some clothes on. I find a tank and sleep pants nearby. I turn back around as I see Peeta with a booklet in his hand that he throws onto the bed.

I look down at the item and read the title: _District 12 University Course Catalog_. I sit down on the bed; pick up the book, flipping through the pages and look up at him.

“What is this?” I shake my head quickly. “I mean, I know what it is, but why are you giving it to me?”

Peeta sits down on the bed next to me and brushes my hair back. “Katniss, you have supported this dream of mine for so long,” he begins lovingly. “Today my dream has been fulfilled. But I know that you had a dream, too. So, I thought maybe it’s time we start to make that dream a reality.”

I realize what he is saying. He wants me to go back to school. To finish the degree I gave up when I had Willow.

So many obstacles run through my head. “But Peeta, I would have to test and apply to get in again. It would mean taking night classes so I could still work. I wouldn’t be home much with you and the kids. I’d have to study, too. It’s been so long…”

Peeta stops me. “You can do this, Katniss. Don’t worry about it.   You can get in, I know you can. We’ll find a way to give you the time you need for studying and the work. I’ll be home now. I can watch the kids. Your mom, Prim, everyone is on board to help.”

“You’ve had this in mind for awhile.” I note.

“You know me. Always come with the plan,” he replies and smiles that smile I can still not say no to.

“I’m not sure how fast I would be able to finish it.” I say quietly.

“That’s fine.” Peeta tells me. “You can take it slow. One class a semester if you need to. Just do it.”

I let out a deep breath. Do I want this? Is getting my degree that important to me still that I would go through all the work I know it would take. I dig deep inside and know that I do. I want to finish what I started so long ago.

I look into those crystal blue eyes. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

So, here I am. It took me two and a half years to complete the fifteen credits I still needed to graduate, but I got it done. I easily got back into the University, and with the resources and support was able to stay this time. Everyone pitched in, as promised, to watch the kids while I studied and went to class, working toward my degree in Environmental Science and Management. I didn’t really want to attend the graduation ceremony, and told Peeta that I could just pick up the paper anytime. But he insisted, saying that I worked too hard not to walk across that stage. And now, here I sit in this ridiculous cap and gown get up, waiting to receive the fruits of my labor.

I continue to sit as names begin to be called. Every once in awhile I have to spit out the tassel strings that keep trying to get into my mouth. I also look up and check in the crowd to see how Peeta is doing. Each time I get more waves and a thumbs up.

After about half an hour, a monitor motions for my row to stand up. I follow the line as it makes it way to the stage. I inch forward as each name is ready. Finally, I land on the steps and one by one manage them until I am at the top, and I know my turn is next.

“Katniss Everdeen Mellark, Environmental Science,” Is called out. I take quick small steps until I reach the middle of the stage to where the President of the college stands. I shake his hand with my right, and grab my diploma with my left. I barely note a few cameras going off, because all I notice is the cheers of what can only be my family.

Cheers of “Yea, Mommy! Woohoo!” followed by a whistle that I know only my husband can do make me smile as I continue on to make my way down back to the ground floor. I take my seat again and wait again until the ceremony is finally over.

Finally released from the long torture, I may a trek to the preplanned meeting place Peeta and I had decided on. I push and push through the crowds of kids almost a decade younger than I am, until I finally see them. I smile and move faster as I get close enough to have three pairs of arms envelop me in their grasp.

“Congratulations, Mom!” Willow cheerily says. “Can I see the diploma?”

“Sure,” I tell her and hand it over as she and Rye scan over the document.

I turn my eyes back to my husband. “Hey,” I call out.

“Hey yourself,” he wraps me up in another hug. “Congratulations, baby. I am so proud of you.”

I kiss him then. “Thank you, Peeta. For everything.”

“My pleasure,” he smiles. “You ready?”

We are, and take the long walk to find our car, and head out. I thought we would be going home, but after a few minutes, I realize that we are not driving in that direction.

“Where are we going?” I ask, but that only gets me a little knowing smirk from my husband. Soon enough, we arrive in front of Sae’s diner. Peeta parks and turns off the car.

“Why are we here?” I continue to pry him. I look around the street and notice a few cars and look suspiciously familiar. “Peeta, please tell me you have not planned a big party for this.”

“Not a big party,” he replies. “But maybe a little one.”

“Ugh!” I cry out.

“Come on,” Peeta urges. “It’s only a few people. They just really wanted to share this with you. Since they couldn’t be at the ceremony, this was the only way.”

Willow and Rye pull on my shirt. “Yeah, Mom. Come on! It’ll be fun.”

I nod and we open the car doors and walk inside. The group assembled cheers wildly with congratulations when we enter. I have to admit it is those who are most dear to me that are there. My mother, Prim, who has brought along Rory, Gale and Madge, Delly, Haymitch and Effie. Of course Sae is there manning the buffet that is spread out for the occasion.

I smile and make the rounds as everyone hugs me and says how proud they are. There’s a table full of gifts which I am encouraged to open. I receive gift cards, a new briefcase from Prim and my Mother, and cold hard cash courtesy of Haymitch.

“Be sure to do something for yourself with that, alright sweetheart?” the old man says.

I give my thanks and let everyone continue enjoying their time of fellowship. I attempt to make sure and talk to who I can. I catch up with Gale and Madge, who I admit I haven’t spent as much time as I should of. With me in school and their time being spent wrangling their three kids now, it has been difficult to get out. Luckily, we fall back into easy conversation pretty quickly. Gale has moved up positions at his job, which will really help financially. Madge makes me promise to get our kids together for a play date.

Delly updates me on her wedding plans. She recently got engaged to her boyfriend Thom after a year of dating. He couldn’t make it to the party tonight, but I tell her to bring him over for dinner one night.

I continue to needle Haymitch and Effie about their relationship, as it is something that I just can’t stop no matter how much time has passed. They still have not officially wed, but we all pretty much consider them common law if nothing else. Before I leave them, I get in a comment about Haymitch finally making an “honest woman” out of his woman. This gets me a laugh from Effie, and a grunt from Haymitch. About as expected.

Mother is talking with Sae and I spend a few moments with them where they both give me their love as only these two women can. Both continue to work in their respective positions and are doing well.   I have been so proud of Mom these past few years. She hasn’t had a single relapse of her depression. She’s come so far. We all have.

I finally reach Prim. She beams at me as Rory holds her close. “Hey, little duck.”

“So, now that you graduated, are you ready for the next adventure?” she asks. “When do you start the new job again?”

“In two weeks,” I answer. A few months ago, I received a call from the District 12 Parks Department. They had heard about what I was getting in my degree in, and were wanting to know if I would be interested in managing the department as the last manager was retiring.

My initial reaction was to say no, because I was doing fine managing the bakery. I didn’t want to just leave Peeta like that. But, I had to admit that the position intrigued me in a way, so I asked if I could call them the next day.

That night, Peeta and I discussed it. “What do you think?” I asked him.

“Are you really interested in the position?” he questioned.

“Yeah, I am,” I look at him hoping that he will not be mad. I don’t’ want to think I am leaving the company for any fault of him or the bakery. I just feel this is something I should do, could do, and do well.

“Then I think you should go for it.” Peeta finally tells me. I hug him tight.

When I pull away I ask. “But what about the bakery? Will you be okay?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “I think I have the perfect person in mind that might be able to fill your shoes.”

I smile. “Yeah, I think I do too.”

A couple of days later, we brought Rory into our office and offered him my position. He was completely astonished, and happily accepted. Of course, he immediately went out, bought a ring, and asked Prim to marry him. They had been dating for three years and he had long wanted to ask her, and now had the security now to do it. My sister squealed in joy when he proposed.

I fill the lovebirds in on my plans for the Parks Department when I start. That includes more educational park programs for kids, and solving the litter problem that has been plaguing the lake area. We finish our conversation, and I see Peeta outside.

I walk out onto the outside terrace area and look out into the night. Stars are twinkling in clear skies, and there’s a breeze so it’s not too hot.

“So what’s going on out here?” I ask.

Peeta turns and smiles. “I’d thought you’d eventually make your way out here so that I can catch you alone. Congratulations, graduate.”

“Thanks,” I say with a snort. “I told you I’d be in my thirties before I finished.”

He rolls his eyes at me. “You just turned 30 last month. I think you did great.”

“At least I did it.” I tell him. “Thank you for encouraging me to do it and supporting me while I was in the trenches.”

“You’re welcome,” Peeta takes my hand. “And now, Madam Graduate, what’s next on the list of dreams?”

I shrug a little. “Well, next I guess would be trying to kick butt at this new job.”

Peeta nods his head. “Sounds good to me.”

“What about you?” I ask.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he begins. “I was thinking about creating a new website for the company, some part time wrestling coaching at the high school. Maybe try to convince you to go three for three in the baby department?’ he asks with a little hope in his voice.

My eyebrow raises. “I’m starting a new job soon. I’m not sure now is the best time to see if we can keep our fast baby making reputation going.”

“Yeah, you’re right,“ Peeta agrees, “Had to try, though.”

I shake my head with a smile. “Eventually…”my voice trails off as I turn to look at the sky again.

“It’s so beautiful tonight,” I remark.

“It was a lot like this the night we made Willow,” he states.

I give a little laugh. “You remember it better than I do. I definitely had too much that night.”

Peeta laughs too. “I did too, but somehow I can remember that it was starry and cool just like this.”

“Ummm.” I moan and I place my head on his shoulder. “We’ve had lots of great nights together, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, we have,” he puts his arm around my shoulders and draws little circles on my arm. ”By the way, I have a gift for you too.”

“Peeta,” I protest. “You’ve already done so much.”

“I wanted to,” he tells me and pulls out a rectangular box. He hands it to me and I open the clasp on it. Inside is an amazingly beautiful necklace. The chain is gold, with a pendant that holds a little garnet and aquamarine on the side, and a large pearl in the middle.

“The garnet and aquamarine stand for Willow and Rye,” Peeta says as he moves my hair to secure the chain around my neck. Of course, the two gems are their birthstones. “And the pearl is from me.”

“I love it,” I say. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Peeta replies, and we kiss then, long and deep. It builds and builds to that all familiar feeling that I know where this will lead.

So, I’m not surprised at all when we part and Peeta speaks. “Do you want to get of here?”

I smile. One more night we are going to remember.   I think I can live with that.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to the end of One NIght. Thank you all who have read this story. It truly means a lot. I appreciate all of the kudos and comments that have come my way. I hope you have enjoyed the ending of Katniss and Peeta's story here.


End file.
